Viaje al pasado, un niño de dos años en Hogwarts
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: ¿James tenía una hermana, la esposa de Sirius?, Por qué una Potter odiaría la magia?, Harry tiene 16 años y tendrá que retroceder al séptimo año de sus padres para lograr lo que mas desea en la vida, pero... y ¿si un niño de dos años se cuela en el viaje?
1. Fáthima Potter

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Este capi va para alguien que espera sepa quien cuando lo lea jajajajajajajajajajajaja... disfrutenlo!!!!!_**

* * *

El número 4 de Privet Drive, una linda casa igual a las demás de esa calle, de hecho, aparentemente igual de aburrida que las vecinas… por la ventana de la estancia, Petunia Dursley vigilaba lo que sus vecinos hacían o no hacían esa mañana de sábado, cuando el ruido de una carrera y algunos gritos la interrumpieron… 

-- ¡Ven aquí chico! --Vernon vociferaba con todas sus fuerzas, Petunia dio un brinquito cuando la puerta de una habitación se cerraba violentamente, se apresuró a subir al escuchar como su esposo golpeaba furiosamente la puerta

-- ¡No voy a abrir! --semi-gritó Harry sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama

--Si no abres la voy a tirar --gritó Vernon golpeando la puerta

--Y te lanzo una maldición con mi varita --amenazó Harry imaginando la cara que debía haber puesto su tío

-- ¡No digas esa palabra!... no puedes hacer eso fuera de ese colegio de locos --chilló Vernon

-- Pruébame --Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al decir eso

Petunia, algo renuente fue a atender la puerta pues no dejaba de sonar el timbre, se asustó al pensar que algún vecino hubiera escuchado, mientras ella pensaba en algún pretexto, Vernon intentaba tirar la puerta… Harry se bajó de la cama de un brinco al mirar que la puerta empezaba a ceder, sonrió y la atrancó con una silla, después volvió a su tarea de transformaciones…

Petunia terminaba de bajar las escaleras sin dejar de pensar en un pretexto que fuera lo suficientemente creíble y que el vecino curioso se fuera rápidamente, llegó frente a la puerta, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, unos segundos después puso su mejor cara de bienvenida y abrió la puerta… sin poder evitarlo, su expresión cambió rápidamente a una de sorpresa, frente a ella tenía a la estrella de "_Simplemente Mujer"_, la telenovela americana que estaba ocasionando un gran furor en el mundo entero.

La primera reacción que tuvo fue mirar tras la mujer, sonrió al notar que sus vecinos la miraban, después miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente, era todo lo que había imaginado, la elegancia en persona, su cabello negro a mitad de la espalda perfectamente arreglado, cada cabello en su lugar, con perfectos rizos en la puntas con un listón de seda blanca como diadema, Petunia la miró de pies a cabeza, le llamaron la atención los lentes oscuros cuadrados algo grandes y que en la parte superior tenían incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes originales y ella podía diferenciar entre diamantes verdaderos y excelentes e incluso perfectas imitaciones… también se dio cuenta que la ropa que la actriz llevaba era de un importante y reconocido diseñador, justo la semana pasada había visto ese vestido en una pasarela… el vestido verde uva arriba de la rodilla, sin mangas, en cuello "v", costaba cerca de 6500 USD y las sandalias blancas de tacón medio las había visto en una revista de sociedad 3000 USD, la mujer se quitó las gafas y las guardó en un pequeño bolso blanco con rayas verdes, Petunia se hipnotizó al mirar esos penetrantes ojos miel, su mirada era como la de un lince…

--Soy… --la mujer extendió la mano hacia Petunia

--Fáthima P. Lischt --interrumpió Petunia estrechando rápidamente la mano de la actriz

--Veo que me conoce

--Claro, he visto todas sus películas, también todas sus telenovelas, tengo todos sus discos

Lischt sonrió resignada, siempre le pasaba lo mismo a donde iba sin lentes oscuros, pero esa mujer la había reconocido con lentes oscuros…

-- ¿Desea pasar? --preguntó Petunia emocionada

--De hecho señora, necesito hablar con usted… --murmuró Fáthima entrando a la casa

------------

En hogwarts Dumbledore platicaba con un preocupado Remus Lupin

-- Pero profesor¿usted cree que sea seguro?

--Sí Remus, estoy seguro de que no dejará que algo malo le pase a Harry, recuerda que es muy poderosa --murmuró Dumbledore mirando distraídamente por la ventana de su despacho --Remus --el anciano fijó la vista en Lupin --quiero que la hagas entrar en razón…

--Profesor, si Sirius no pudo hacer nada

--Pero ahora Harry dependerá de ella y…

--Albus --murmuró Remus cansado --supongo que beby habló con usted y que usted le dijo todo sobre Harry y que necesitaba una protección con magia

--Y sigue igual de testaruda --lo interrumpió Dumbledore sonriendo --accedió a que ocultara la casa y que Sirius y tú vivan con ellos

-- ¡Pero yo no puedo! --Saltó rápido Remus

--Con la poción matalobos no habrá tanto problema y en caso de que algo pase el sótano está adaptado, Sirius estará contigo, además, siempre está la casa de los gritos… es por Harry --Agregó el anciano al notar la mirada renuente de Remus

--No se vale que se agarre de Harry para convencerme --sonrió Remus

---------------------------

El gritó de Petunia retumbó por todo Privet Drive, Vernon bajó corriendo las escaleras, la mujer volvió a gritar logrando despertar la curiosidad de Harry, el chico abrió la puerta de su habitación y después de asegurarse de que su tío no estaba cerca, salió corriendo…

-- No es posible --balbuceó Petunia totalmente pálida, Vernon miraba con miedo a Fáthima, Harry se metió de puntillas a la alacena bajo las escaleras y dejando entre abierta la puerta miró atento la escena a unos metros de él

--Señora Dursley le pido por favor que le llame

La discusión entre los 3 adultos subió un poco de tono, Harry escuchaba atento, pero no entendía nada, parecía que hablaban con claves…

-- ¿Pues qué cree que significa la P de mi apellido? --preguntó incrédula Lischt

--Pero ni siquiera se parecen --Exclamó Petunia

--Eso dice porque no conoció a James --explicó tranquila Fáthima

--Pero, pero…

--Señora, por favor, llame a Harry

Harry se extrañó al escucharla, parecía conocer a su padre y quería verlo a él

--No, no --Petunia seguía sin querer creerlo

Harry miraba con la boca abierta, creía conocer a esa mujer…

--Señora Dursley cuando me iba a presentar, usted me interrumpió --sonrió Fáthima, Harry juró haber visto antes esa sonrisa --Soy Fáthima Potter

Se escuchó un golpe seco, los tres adultos miraron hacia las escaleras, Harry se levantaba lentamente, Fáthima sonrió maternalmente y se acercó al chico

-- ¿Harry? --Preguntó Fáthima acuclillándose junto a Harry que de rodillas la miraba, el chico asintió lentamente, ella inclinó la cabeza para observarlo mejor, Harry no podía despegar la vista de ella, estaba seguro que la conocía…

--Eso no puede ser posible… ese anciano --Petunia se acercó a Fáthima, que al ser interrumpida se molestó y se irguió de golpe

--Señora, tengo todos los papeles sobre la mesita, están en orden, puede revisarlos si gusta… la única persona que lo podría evitar sería Harry --Lischt señaló al chico que no muy convencido se ponía de pie… la actriz fue directo a la estancia siendo seguida por el resto, Vernon la miraba desconfiado… Harry ahogó una carcajada y fue a la estancia…

En ese momento, llamaban a la puerta…

--Ve a abrir chico --ordenó imperioso Vernon

--Señor Dursley, no tiene porque hablarle en esa forma, no es su esclavo --farfulló molesta Fáthima

Vernon emitió un gruñido y le indicó a Harry que obedeciera, el chico intentando no reír obedeció…

-- ¿profesor Dumbledore? --preguntó sorprendido Harry

--Buenos días Harry --saludó el anciano yendo hacia Fáthima --Espero que todo esté en orden, solo he venido para que no haya malentendidos y como Harry es algo desconfiado --sonrió el anciano después de haber saludado

--En eso estábamos profesor, pero esta mujer no termina de creerme --murmuró Fáthima

-- Vaya¿y tú que dices Harry? --Dumbledore miró al chico que se acercaba titubeante

--oh eso… él acaba de llegar profe y no sabe nada todavía --Harry miró a Fáthima, volvía a sonreír y no sabía de dónde la conocía

--Pues… ¿Qué te parece si le explicas?, puedes hacerlo en su habitación --Dumbledore señaló las escaleras -- mientras tanto, yo les explicaré a los señores

--Claro... Harry¿me llevas? --sonrió Lischt mirando a Harry, el chico asintió extrañado y siguió a la mujer que se había adelantado

-- ¿Quién? --Tenían quince minutos en la habitación de Harry y Fáthima le había explicado a muy grandes rasgos todo al chico quien la miraba estupefacto

--tu tía --murmuró Fáthima algo cohibida, esperaba que Harry reaccionara de forma totalmente opuesta, en el mes que tenía pensando como haría eso, jamás imaginó que el chico pudiera ponerse violento, en definitiva había heredado el carácter de Lyly

-- Y por qué rayos nadie me dijo que tenía una tía, por qué nadie…

--Tranquilo Harry, por favor… lo que pasó es que, yo tenía problemas, muchos, por eso nadie te dijo nada, me quería hacer cargo de ti cuando… bueno… --Fáthima guardó silencio, cerró los ojos y desvió ligeramente la cabeza, hipó un par de veces… Harry extrañado se le acercó y le tendió un pañuelo desechable, ella le sonrió maternalmente mientras tomaba el pañuelo y secaba sus lágrimas --no he podido superarlo, discúlpame por favor, bueno, yo quería cuidarte, pero Dumbledore dijo que era imposible, que necesitabas una protección mayor, y pues, el estar sola y acabar de… de perder a mi hermano, pensar que el hombre al que siempre amé lo había traicionado…

Fáthima siguió hablando, pero Harry se quedó en la frase que involucraba a su padrino¿acaso había dicho, que amaba a Sirius Black?...

--Por eso fue que me fui a América y ahora, después de tanto insistir, Dumbledore por fin me ha dado luz verde… ¿Harry¿Harry me has escuchado?

--Eh… sí, yo sí… --tartamudeó Harry saliendo de su mundo

--Bien y ¿qué piensas sobre eso? --Preguntó ilusionada la morena

-- ¿pensar? --murmuró Harry, en realidad no había escuchado mucho

--No me escuchaste --Afirmó Fáthima --pero mira que herencias te deja tu padre, desde que recuerdo, jamás me ponía atención

Harry sonrió sonrojándose levemente

--Te decía que si quisieras venir a vivir con Sirius, Remus y conmigo

-- ¿Lo dice en serio? --preguntó sorprendido Harry

--Claro… ¿Cuándo fue que dejaste de ponerme atención?

--Cuando dijo que amaba a Sirius¿es eso verdad?

--No tienes una idea de cuanto, incluso, te tengo una sorpresa… ¿entonces que dices?

-- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? --dijo Harry emocionado

--Saca tu baúl y te ayudo a empacar --sonrió Fáthima

Diez minutos después, Harry bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa que apenas cabía en su rostro, Fáthima lo seguía con una expresión cansada, al verla, Dumbledore se le acercó preocupado

-- ¿Te sientes mal?; ¿te quieres sentar?; o…

--Profe, profe, estoy bien… no se preocupe

--Te ves cansada

Harry se sorprendió al ver tan preocupado a Dumbledore

--Harry es difícil de convencer --argumentó Fáthima

Harry miró con atención a la mujer, estaba más pálida que hacía unos minutos…

--Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos, usaremos un traslador --Anunció Dumbledore encaminándose a la puerta --no está en discusión señora…

-- ¡Profesor! --lo interrumpió rápidamente Fáthima

Dumbledore sonrió, se despidió de los Dursley y salió de la casa, Harry se apresuró a seguirlo, pero Fáthima lo detuvo

-- ¿No te despedirás Harry?

El chico se detuvo en la puerta y la miró

--mmm, ya dije adiós --dijo Harry restándole importancia al asunto

--Harry, viviste casi 16 años aquí y ¿lo único que tienes que decir es adiós? --Preguntó en un tono serio Fáthima, Harry solo la miró -- ¿Harry? --el chico siguió mirándola --tienes el carácter de tu padre --susurró Fáthima, Harry curveó ligeramente los labios en un intento de sonrisa

--Ya sabía yo, malagradecido --Escupió Vernon inflando su enorme abdomen --Si no hubiera sido por nuestro buen corazón habría crecido en un orfanato

-- ¡Ja¿bueno corazón?, si no hubiera sido por las amenazas del profesor Dumbledore habría crecido mejor en un orfanato --Gritó molesto Harry

--Harry no digas eso --Fáthima miró sorprendida a su sobrino --Para todo lo que pasó hubo motivos

-- ¡Motivos que a ellos no les importaron para tratarme inhumanamente!, entre más rápido salga de esta casa mejor --barbotó furioso Harry y atravesó de una zancada el marco de la puerta

-- ¡Harry James Potter!

El grito de Fáthima hizo que el chico se detuviera de golpe y se girara lentamente

--El que estas personas no te hayan tratado exactamente bien

-- ¿exactamente? --preguntó incrédulo Harry, la mirada asesina de Fáthima lo hizo guardar silencio

--eso no significa que te comportes de forma grosera… quiero que te despidas de forma decente, no como el vago que los Dursley aseguran que eres --siseó Fáthima, Harry la miró fijamente

------------------

--Me alegra que te hayas despedido bien Harry… bienvenido a tu nueva casa --exclamó alegre Fáthima señalando la pequeña lomita verde frente a ella, Harry la miró por unos segundos y después miró hacia donde le señalaba

--Yo no miro nada --murmuró el chico

-- ¿qué?... ah sí¿profe?... por cierto Harry¿por qué tu tío tenía cola y hocico de cerdo?

--Un pequeño accidente, en el que yo no tuve mucho que ver --explicó Harry sonriente --se me cayó la varita del pantalón y cuando revotó salió un rayo y le dio a él --agregó al ver la mirada irónica de Fáthima

--Buenos días

Una ronca y sonriente voz se escuchó atrás de ellos, Fáthima sonrió ampliamente y de un brinco se giró

-- ¡Moony! --gritó la morena corriendo hacia Remus Lupin

--Beby, cuanto tiempo sin verte --sonrió Lupin abrazándola

-- ¿No ves televisión moony? -- Reclamó sonriente Fáthima

--Sabes que no me gustan las telenovelas y tampoco es que tenga mucho tiempo beby

--Extrañaba que me dijeran así --comentó la mujer algo triste, Remus pasó su pulgar por el rostro de Fáthima limpiando las lagrimas que inconcientemente había derramado

--Gracias --susurró Fáthima

-- ¿Qué acaso piensan quedarse aquí todo el día?, yo estoy volviéndome loco allá adentro --Sirius apareció de la nada

--Pero cómo se te ocurre salirte --balbuceó Fáthima alarmada y corriendo desapareció unos metros adelante

-- ¡Hola muchacho! --Sirius abrazó eufórico a Harry --que bien que…

-- ¡Sirius Black!

Sirius dio un brinco y Harry buscó a la dueña del grito pero no la encontró

-- ¿Cómo te ha ido Harry? --Remus se acercó al chico y después de abrazarlo le tendió un pergamino y le susurró al oído

Harry hizo lo que Lupin le había dicho y casi al instante una casa estilo victoriano de 1600 apareció frente a él…

-- ¡Wow!

--entremos --invitó Remus

--Podríamos quedarnos un rato por aquí --murmuró Sirius casualmente temeroso

--Tú eres quien menos debe estar afuera

--Oh vamos moony --pidió el animago como niño pequeño

--Bueno Remus, les explicas todo, yo me tengo que ir

-- ¡¡Sirius Orión Black! --el grito de Fáthima interrumpió a Dumbledore que sonriente miró a Sirius, éste miró alarmado hacia la casa, y Remus rió complacido

--Que pases un buen verano Harry

--Gracias profesor

--Muy bien entremos --dijo Remus una vez que Dumbledore hubo desaparecido…

Y los tres se encaminaron a la casa, al llegar a la puerta, Sirius la entreabrió y asomó la cabeza temiendo encontrar algo malo, y lo encontró, unos furiosos ojos dorados hicieron que sacara rápidamente la cabeza y cerrara la puerta

--Es muy peligroso --murmuró Sirius y recargándose en la puerta miró a Harry y a Remus atemorizado

--No digas tonterías --Lupin apartó a Sirius y abriendo la puerta entró y jaló a Harry, algo renuente los siguió Sirius

Al entrar, Harry se maravilló, todo estaba decorado minimalista con un gusto increíble, pero… o Picasso había revivido y decorado las antes paredes blancas o eso era el motivo de la furia que su tía tenía

-- ¿Te dejo tres horas y encuentro la comida y mi maquillaje en las paredes? --siseó Fáthima señalando las paredes, Remus a penas lograba contener la risa

--Yo, yo, bueno…

--Y…

-- ¡Mami!

Harry miró hacia las escaleras a su izquierda, un pequeño de algunos dos años cubierto totalmente de lo que pensó era chocolate, bajaba…

-- No es cierto --murmuró incrédulo Fáthima -- ¿Por qué está en pañal? --la mujer se giró molesta hacia Sirius, bajó la mirada al sentir pegajosamente húmeda su pierna, una carita redonda, de la que lo único que se podía distinguir entre el chocolate eran un par de sonrientes ojos grises, miró los brazos estirados que le pedían lo levantara, después de casi fulminar con la mirada a Sirius, tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño que rápidamente se abrazó a su cuello y empezó a besarla alegre -- ¿Por qué tiene el cabello negro?

Harry retrocedió junto con Remus al ver como la cara de su tía casi se deformaba por la furia que parecía contener, Remus ocultó una sonrisa al ver la mueca que hacía Sirius al pensar…

--Es que… bueno Fáthy verás…

--Mami, papi y mi fubamos en el cuadto --comentó sonriente el niño --y se dumió dápido

--niño que me delatas --murmuró Sirius

-- ¡Black!, mi vestido de 7000 USD está lleno de chocolate, mi paciencia está a punto de agotarse y no sé porque mi hijo de 2 años tiene el cabello negro si hace tres horas era pelirrojo, y sinceramente espero que no haya tenido que ver el que no se pareciera al padre

--Yo no tuve nada que ver --Se excusó rápidamente Sirius

Harry, al igual que Remus miraba estupefacto

--Tú tuviste la culpa

-- ¿Yo?… pero estás loco Sirius, yo no estaba

--Solo a ti se te ocurre dejar un tinte preparado sobre el tocador

Los ojos de Fáthima casi salen de sus cuencas al escuchar a Black

-- ¡Y solo a ti se te ocurre dormirte mientras cuidas a un niño de dos años! --gritó Fáthima, se acercó a Sirius y le dio al bebé --yo no uso tintes Sirius, me voy a bañar

-- ¿quieres que te ayude?

--No te quiero ni a cinco metros del baño Black… Harry cariño, dejaré tu equipaje en tu habitación, Remus te la mostrará mientras Sirius baña al niño --después de echar una fulminante mirada a Sirius, Fáthima subió las escaleras

--Vaya, que carácter tiene esa mujer --murmuró Sirius --toda una Potter --sonrió el animago… --creo que no lo conocen --Sirius se acercó a Harry y a Remus --chicos, les presento a…

--Jos Bac --se adelantó el pequeño

--Joselle Black Potter --sonrió orgulloso Sirius mostrando al pequeño enchocolatado --Jos, ellos son Harry Potter y Remus Lupin

--Hola --saludó el pequeño con una sonrisa pícara

--sonríe igual que tú Sirius --comentó sorprendido Remus acercándose, Harry se quedó petrificado mirando a su padrino

--y si lo vieras sin chocolate --agregó Black

-- ¿Es hijo de mi tía? --susurró Harry

Sirius algo extrañado miró a su ahijado y asintió con la cabeza

-- ¿Usted lo sabía profesor Lupin?

-- ¿Qué Sirius tenía un hijo? --Preguntó Remus tanteando el terreno, Harry se miraba molesto, el chico asintió --no Harry, acabo de enterarme

-- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? --reclamó el muchacho mirando fríamente a Sirius

--Me enteré hace un mes Harry, cuando Fáthy llegó, no me dejó escribirte para decirte eso…

-- ¿Tienes algo con ella?

--Bueno… --Sirius titubeó un poco la respuesta y miró a Remus pidiendo ayuda, pero el licántropo se alzó de hombros, Harry los miraba a ambos --ellaesmiesposa --barbotó a gran velocidad Sirius con la esperanza de que Harry entendiera solo un poco y se conformara con eso

Harry miró fríamente a Sirius, con la misma mirada miró Remus, después se giró y subió las escaleras a la carrera

--me recordó a Lyly cuando James le pedía salir --murmuró acongojado Sirius --moony¿podrías bañarlo?, tengo que hablar con Harry

Remus asintió y tomó de la mano al pequeño que atiborrándolo de preguntas lo siguió, Sirius subió las escaleras preguntándose la razón por la que Harry había hecho eso, al terminar de subir, miró al muchacho que salía de una habitación…

--la tuya es la del final de este pasillo --indicó Sirius señalando a su izquierda, Harry dio media vuelta y fue hacia donde le indicaba Sirius, pasó cerca de él sin mirarlo siquiera, Sirius lo siguió…

Al llegar a la habitación indicada, Harry se sorprendió al verla… en el medio estaba una cama individual de edredón blanco y base negra, sobre ella estaba un peluche de un extraño perro de colores, el cuerpo azul, una pata roja, otra amarilla, la tercera blanca y la última naranja, la cola morada, la cabeza verde y el hocico gris, frente a la cama estaba un escritorio gris con una silla naranja, a la izquierda un librero naranja, lo que le extrañó fue que tuviera libros muggles, algunos cuadros bastante extraños en las paredes blancas, a la derecha una cómoda blanca y bajo el gran ventanal frente a él estaba su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza…

--Puedes agregarle algo a la decoración si gustas, Fáthy la decoró --murmuró Sirius tras Harry, el chico fue directo al peluche sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de su padrino --ese te lo regalé cuando cumpliste un año, después no podías dormir si no lo abrazabas --agregó el animago logrando que Harry dejara el peluche sobre la cama --Harry¿Por qué estás molesto?

-- ¿Por qué siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo? --Harry se giró hacia su padrino

--Harry, es que… sucedieron muchas cosas, en azkabán casi olvidé a Fáthy y cuando salí en lo único que pensaba era en matar a Pettigrew

-- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que mi padre tenía una hermana?

--Harry, Dumbledore…

--Sí claro, siempre Dumbledore --escupió Harry de mal talante -- estoy cansado… --Harry zanjó la conversación por lo sano y fue hacia su baúl, Sirius se revolvió el cabello exasperado, el chico podía llegar a ser mas cabeza dura que James y sin otra opción salió de la habitación…

-------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, abrazados, Sirius y Fáthima, miraban en el marco de la puerta como Harry dormía aferrado al peluche del perro multicolor…

--Es tan lindo… me habría gustado verlo crecer --murmuró soñadora Fáthima

--A mi también, lo amo tanto… --comentó apesadumbrado Sirius

--Vamos amor, no puede estar molesto porque tengas un hijo, el cual no conocías…

--Pero está enojado porque no le hablé sobre ti, ya Dumbledore le ha ocultado muchas cosas y ahora esto, y supongo que también estará molesto con moony

--Vamos a desayunar Sirius, dejémoslo dormir más

--Buenos días --saludó Remus pasando por el pasillo de enfrente

Y los tres amigos bajaron hacia la cocina, mientras una de las puertas del pasillo principal se abría y un pequeño bulto envuelto en sábanas se dirigía al pasillo lateral, llegó a la puerta del final y la abrió dejando caer las sábanas se dejó ver un pequeño pelinegro en pijama verde fosforescente entraba de puntillas…

-- Dadím… Dadím --murmuraba el pequeño moviendo la pierna que tenía Harry fuera de la cama, después de un par de minutos, el pequeño se subió a la cama y gateó hasta llegar al pecho de Harry, donde se sentó y empezó a moverle de un lado a otro la cara -- ¡dadím!

Harry dio un brinco al mirar el horrible perro del que estaba abrazado, después sonrió al mirar al niño sobre él

--Hola Joselle

--Dadím vamos a comed --sonrió el pequeño, Harry miró extrañado al pequeño y se señaló con el pulgar, el niño asintió sonriendo

--Me voy a bañar¿me esperas? --preguntó Harry dejando sobre la cama al niño

--Sí dadím

Preguntándose la razón por la que el niño le decía así, Harry salió del cuarto en busca del baño…

--No espera… ven, jajajaja no, ven… eso es trampa

En la cocina, los tres ocupantes se miraron sorprendidos, era la voz de Harry que sonaba risueña y la risa de Jos

--Te atrapé --rió Harry al entrar a la cocina… Remus, Fáthy y Sirius miraron a la puerta, Harry le hacía avioncito a Jos, mientras ambos reían

--Buenos días Harry¿dormiste bien? --saludó Sirius esperanzado al ver como Harry jugaba con el niño

Al escuchar la voz de Sirius, Harry dejó en el piso a Jos, y aunque el pequeño se quejó, fue hacia la mesa con un seco "buenos días, sí gracias"

-- ¿Qué quieres de desayunar Harry? --preguntó Fáthima sentando en su silla especial a Jos

--Pan y leche está bien --murmuró el chico serio

--Eso no es desayuno Harry, anda… que no te de vergüenza, estás en tu casa --sonrió Fáthima dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico

--Es que no tengo apetito --contestó Harry algo sonrojado por tal muestra de cariño --discúlpenme, mejor haré mi tarea

--No jovencito, usted no sale de la cocina hasta que haya tomado un desayuno decente --Fáthy puso las manos sobre los hombros de Harry obligándolo a sentarse de nueva cuenta --y después, discutiremos las reglas de la casa

Harry miró a su tía ir hacia el refrigerador y poner algo al fuego, esa casa era demasiado muggle

--Eso va también para ustedes dos --murmuró Fáthima mientras movía algo en la cazuela

Después de media hora, pues Fáthima argumentaba que lo mínimo que podía durar un desayuno era 30 minutos, se sentaron en la estancia a discutir o mejor dicho, a dejar en claro las reglas que habrían de seguirse… algo que duró 45 minutos más, pasados los cuales, Harry subió a hacer su tarea para frustración de Sirius…

Fáthima en su habitación, revisaba algunos guiones que le acababan de llegar, en la planta baja, Remus leía sobre pociones y Sirius jugaba en el jardín con su hijo… dos horas después, a las once, jugaba a las luchitas con el niño, cuando quedó tendido en el césped boca a arriba, miró que Harry los observaba y que se retiraba al notar que era visto, agarró al niño y se lo acostó en el hombre mientras entraba a la casa

-- ¿Puedes cuidarlo un rato moony? --Sirius dejó al niño frente a Remus que levantó la vista de su libro molesto --necesito hablar con Harry --agregó al mirar a su amigo

----------------------

Harry, acostado en su cama, miró la puerta, llamaban y sabía quien era…

-- ¿puedo pasar? --Se escuchó la voz de Sirius del otro lado, el chico volvió a ver el techo --Harry

--No entiendo la razón de preguntar --masculló Harry al mirar a su padrino dentro de la habitación

--Oye, quiero hablar

--Yo no… --murmuró Harry al pasar junto a Sirius con intención de salir de su habitación, Sirius bajó la cabeza derrotado

Los días pasaron rápidamente… Jos parecía haber encontrado un alma gemela con Harry, se había acoplado perfectamente y Harry jugaba muy bien con el niño, se miraba más alegre que el primer día, sin embargo, para frustración de Sirius y Remus, el chico seguía molesto con ellos, hasta unas semanas después, a mediados de Julio, que Fáthima tuvo que intervenir en una acalorada discusión que mantenían Sirius y Harry, no supo la razón de ella, pero después de sermonearlos por cinco minutos, los encerró a ambos en la biblioteca y sin tener culpa de nada, también metió a Lupin, argumentando que era la única forma de arreglarlo y que casi un mes ya era demasiado… las horas pasaron lentamente, eran a penas las nueve de la mañana cuando los habían enclaustrado y cada uno sentado en un sillón diferente, Remus intento empezar una charla, pero ninguno de sus otros dos interlocutores parecían dispuestos a interactuar… el ruido del estomago de Remus pidiendo comida, hizo que Sirius soltara una carcajada, Harry a penas sonrió y Remus se sonrojó levemente, después fue el estomago de Sirius, logrando esta vez una sonrisa mas declarada por parte de Harry y la burla de Remus, poco después le tocó a Harry, y no muy tarde, los tres estómagos protestaron, esta vez, los tres rieron…

--Sirius, lamento haberme comportado así… --murmuró Harry dejando de reír

--Descuida pequeñajo, me alegra hablar contigo… --Sirius le revolvió el cabello a Harry

--Profesor Lupin… --El chico se giró hacia Remus

--Deja ya el profesor Harry, dime solo Remus --sonrió el licántropo y después abrazó a Harry, un abrazo que no duró mucho tiempo pues, los gritos desesperados que daba Sirius y la forma en que golpeaba la puerta los hizo deshacerlo…

--Por favor, Fáthy… abre la puerta --sollozaba el animago ante las risas de Harry y Remus

-- ¿Papi? --la vocecita de Jos iluminó la cara de Sirius

--Bebé, si soy papi, abre la puerta por favor --pidió Sirius arrodillándose recargado en la puerta

--No, mami dijo que papi se podtó mal y ta castigado --dijo con expresión seria el pequeño, logrando que Harry y Remus se desternillaran de risa

--No le veo la gracia --murmuró Sirius mirándolos molesto -- ¡Joselle, ve por tu madre! --ordenó el animago girándose hacia la puerta -- ¿Joselle?... ¿Jos?... ¿enano sigues ahí? --preguntó preocupado Sirius al no escuchar ruido del otro lado, Harry y Remus rieron con más ganas --Tengo mucha hambre --se quejó sentándose contra la puerta --ya son las cuatro de la tarde --balbuceó mirando el reloj frente a él, justo en ese momento sentía como se iba hacia atrás, cuando quedó recostado pudo ver la preocupada y algo demacrada cara de Fáthima

--Remus, el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo

-- ¿estás bien beby? --preguntó Sirius poniéndose de pie de un brinco

--Sí, no te preocupes, vamos afuera, anda Harry a la cocina, la comida está servida… --apremió la mujer --el profesor aparecerá por la chimenea --murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca dejando a un extrañado Lupin dentro… pocos segundos después la chimenea se cubría de esmeralda y Albus Dumbledore con una expresión seria aparecía…

-- ¿profesor?

--Remus, toma asiento --indicó el director sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio, Remus obedeció rápidamente -- ¿recuerdas a Mía Friné? --preguntó el anciano con precaución, Remus asintió al instante -- su padre me visitó hoy en la mañana y me pidió que te entregara esto --Dumbledore le tendió a Remus un sobre blanco, él algo titubeante lo tomó y lo abrió…

-- Pero… ¿cómo? --Remus levantó la vista del trozo de papel que leía, lloraba sin poder evitarlo

--un balazo… --dijo Dumbledore mirando fijamente a su antiguo pupilo --una arma muggle Remus, querían el reloj que Mía llevaba, ella paseaba por un parque, ya le había dado el reloj al sujeto, pero un auror muggle se acercaba, el hombre se puso nervioso, Mía no pudo sacar su varita y el arma se disparó justo en la cabeza… --explicó en un susurro, Remus seguía llorando…

En la cocina, Harry terminaba de comer, mientras Sirius seguía devorando el pollo que tenía en frente

-- ¿de quef cefs quefafe mumbledore?

--No seas asqueroso Sirius, les das mal ejemplo --masculló Fáthima señalando a Harry que sonreía y a Jos que abría y cerraba la boca tirando el pollo que su madre insistía en meter --y no sé de que hable Dumbledore con Remus… --agregó la mujer rodando los ojos al mirar que su esposo no parecía entender lo que acababa de decir, pues le hacía muecas con la boca retacada de comida a Jos

--Muchachos --todos giraron hacia la puerta donde Remus, con los ojos un tanto hinchados entraba, Sirius se apresuró a tragar y corrió hacia su amigo

-- ¿Qué tienes moony¿Por qué lloraste? --preguntó preocupado el animago, Harry sonrió ligeramente al ver a su padrino

--Estoy bien padfoot, solo que… ¿Beby, sobran habitaciones, cierto?

--Sí moony --contestó Fáthy acercándose con su hijo en brazos

--Bien, es que… --Remus se interrumpió y dio un paso a la derecha, se asomó hacia fuera e hizo una señal con la mano, era como si llamara a alguien… un par de segundos después, una linda chica de quince años entraba, vestía de negro, era la viva imagen de Remus, el cabello castaño cenizo en ondas bajo sus hombros, pero su mirada, era dulce, incluso más dulce y tierna que la de Remus, solo que de un verde olivo un tanto oscuro, que al instante hizo retroceder algunos años a Sirius y Fáthima, era extraño, al mismo tiempo era idéntica a Remus, pero al mirar esos ojos, esa mirada… se parecía de sobremanera a alguien que habían conocido… --ella es Meital… mi hija --murmuró Remus… Harry abrió los ojos anormalmente, Fáthy dio un brinco al sentir que su hijo resbalaba de sus brazos y a Sirius lo agarró un ataque de tos, se había ahogado con la saliva

--Espero no importunar

Harry la miró embelesado, tenía una voz tan dulce, más dulce aún que su mirada, Fáthy también lo notó y Sirius seguía atacado de tos

--Hola, hola, hola --cantó feliz Jos, Meital dibujó una sonrisa triste y se acercó al niño, al instante el se abalanzó hacia ella

-- ¿Cómo te llamas?

--Jos

--Que lindo nombre…

--disculpa, yo… yo soy Fáthima Potter --Fáthy se acercó a la chica

--ey… ey… co… como que… po… Pot… Potter --reclamó Sirius entre su ataque de tos, Fáthy solo sonrió

--Es hija de Mía… Mía Friné --murmuró Remus sin poder evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al igual que la chica

-- ¿ocurrió algo malo?... ¿Por qué lloran? --preguntó alarmada Fáthy

--Lo siento beby, no quisiera decírtelo pero…

--Remus, me asustas…

--Mí madre murió en un asalto --explicó sollozando Meital

Aún tosiendo, Sirius corrió hacia Fáthy, llegando con ella justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera al piso…

--No puedo creer que Mía haya muerto --murmuraba Sirius en la estancia media hora después y en contra de sus deseos, junto a Fáthy quien no había querido quedarse acostada

-- ¿usted es beby? --preguntó Meital en el sofá de enfrente donde Remus la abrazaba, Fáthy asintió en silencio --mi madre me pidió que le diera esto si algún día la conocía --dijo la chica y sacando un medallón de su pantalón se lo dio a Fáthy quien no pudo evitar llorar y sin decir más corrió hacia las escaleras…

La aparición de la hija de Remus había sido un gran shock, pero por lo menos mejor asimilado por Harry, la chica parecía adaptarse fácilmente a su nueva vida, poco a poco superaba su tristeza por la muerte de su madre, algo que Sirius notaba y un día en el que Fáthima había ido con Remus a comprar los víveres y que Jos tomaba una siesta, invitó a los chicos a jugar un pequeño partido de quiditch, asombrosamente, Meital volaba espectacularmente, el partido iba por los quince minutos cuando Sirius le dio demasiado fuerte a la bludger que dio contra el palo de la escoba de Harry arrancándole un pedazo que hizo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera en picada justo en el momento en el que Fáthy salía al patio trasero, la bludger atravesó uno de los ventanales provocando un escándalo en la casa… Sirius se apresuró a volar hacia Harry y detenerlo a unos centímetros del suelo

-- ¿Estas bien Harry? --Fáthy llegaba preocupada hacia donde Sirius aterrizaba --Meital abajo --ordenó Fáthima mirando hacia la chica, que no tardón en obedecer -- ¿Ahora quieren decirme que rayos fue lo que dije sobre esto?

Sirius miró como perrito regañado a su esposa

--Y… --el grito de Remus la interrumpió y la hizo correr hacia la casa, los demás la siguieron rápidamente, al entrar a la cocina se congelaron, Remus estaba pegado en el techo, algunos sapos rosas brincaban por ahí, salía chocolate del grifo y Jos sentado en el piso jugaba con una varita que acababa de aparecer un enorme cuchillo sobre su cabeza y que bajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, Fáthima detuvo el cuchillo rápidamente y le quito la varita al niño, que como era de esperarse lloró --No Joselle, te has portado mal, ve al rincón --ordenó la mujer molesta --esto no es un juguete, mamá te ha dicho que no puedes jugar con lo que no es juguete y menos cuando no es tuyo… al rincón --Fáthima señaló un rincón de la cocina donde estaba un pequeño banquito, Jos con un lindo mohín obedeció, Fáthy bajó con cuidado a Remus del techo -- ¿de quien es la varita? --siseó la mujer mirando a Sirius, él tragó saliva y se tentó el bolsillo de la túnica gris, él tenía su varita, Meital hizo lo mismo, incluso Remus…

--mía --dijo aparentemente arrepentido Sirius, Harry lo miró sorprendido

--Sirius, sabes perfectamente que en esta casa la magia esta prohibida… si insistes en traer varita por lo menos mantenla en tus bolsillos --barbotó furiosa Fáthima --puedes dormir en el sofá --murmuró yendo al rincón donde tomó de la mano a su hijo y salió de la cocina

--gracias Sirius --murmuró Harry acercándose a su padrino

--Y por favor, mantenla en su lugar --sonrió Sirius entregándole al chico la vara --ahora por tu culpa dormiré en el sofá yo solo

--Le diré que es mía

--No Harry, si haces eso no te dejará ir al callejón Diagon por tu cumpleaños

--Me quedaré contigo Sirius

--No chico, que…

--No irás Sirius

--No Harry, pero tengo una lista que solo tú podrías surtir --dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa --ahora si me disculpan, iré a ver si la logro convencer

--ustedes dos, puede limpiar el desorden que hizo la bludger --agregó Remus --entró en el desván --indicó el licántropo mientras se servía un poco de té

Los dos chicos subieron al desván a limpiar, media hora después bajaban cansados, se extrañaron al no escuchar ningún ruido, al llegar a la planta baja siguieron unos susurros, hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca que tenía la puerta entre abierta…

--Pero beby, por favor… tienes que usar la magia, está en ti… eres una bruja, una excelente bruja --decía Sirius abrazando a Fáthima

--Creí que era squib --murmuró Meital mirando a Harry

--Yo también, es extraño

--No Sirius, yo ya no soy una bruja, he permitido estas muestras de magia porque están aquí los chicos, pero cuando vayan al colegio se terminarán

-- ¿Y Joselle?... no querrás hacer lo que los Dursley, sacar la magia del niño --ironizó Sirius

--Sé que no puedo… y tampoco se lo ocultaré, él irá al colegio cuando tenga edad, mientras tanto tendrá una vida sin magia

--Eso no me importaría Fáthima si tu vida no dependiera de la magia, si el dejar de usar magia no te absorbiera la vida

Harry y Meital se congelaron al escuchar a Sirius, eso no podía ser verdad, pero la voz de Sirius aseguraba que lo era, se quebraba, era un susurro… incluso, lloraba

--Por favor Fáthy, te amo… no te quiero perder, solo úsala un poco, lavar los platos, la ropa, tomar alguna cosa… no te pido que te batas en duelo

--No Sirius, yo dije que no lo haría

--Fáthima por Merlín, eso que pasó nadie lo recuerda ya… --murmuró desesperado Sirius

--Yo lo recuerdo Sirius, y eso es lo que importa… y por favor, no dejes la varita al alcance de Jos --Fáthy se paró de puntillas y le dio un corto beso en la boca a Sirius… los chicos corrieron hacia las escaleras al mirar que la mujer salía… al llegar a la planta alta, fueron directo a la habitación de Harry

--No lo puedo creer… está muriendo --susurró Harry mirando por la ventana

--Tranquilo Harry… --Meital lo abrazó por la espalda

--No puedo dejar que muera Meital --Harry se giró hacia la chica, se sonrojó al mirar demasiado cerca su rostro… la puerta abriéndose los hizo separarse rápidamente

-- ¿Qué hacían? --preguntó pícaramente Sirius

-- ¿Cómo puede estar tan bien? --suspiró Harry al oído de Meital

--debe guardar las apariencias --le contestó ella

-----------------------------------------------------------

Los días seguían pasando y todos actuaban como si no pasara nada, como si todo estuviera bien, pero Harry no podía con esa farsa…

--Tía --llamó Harry mientras Fáthima preparaba el desayuno, ese día irían a comprar los regalos para Harry, aún faltaban algunos días pero querían tener todo listo

-- Dime Harry

-- ¿Por qué odia la magia?

Fáthy dejó de remover los huevos y miró a su sobrino

--Harry, no la odio… solo que al no poder hacerla, prefiero mantenerla lejos --mintió Fáthy… Harry la miró¿y si le decía que había escuchado su discusión con Sirius? --me alegra que Jos si tenga magia

--Oh… --fue lo único que Harry logró decir…

A las diez de la mañana, Fáthy los llevó al callejón Diagon, Remus decidió quedarse para acompañar a Sirius, no fuera a ser que se le ocurriera hacer alguna tontería…

-- ¡Harry! --Hermione y Ron se acercaban corriendo a ellos

--El profesor Lupin nos pidió que viniéramos --explicó Ron después de saludar a su amigo

--Que bien… miren chicos, les presento a mi tía --Harry señaló a Fáthy

--Fáthima P. Lischt --Exclamó sorprendida Hermione, Harry se sorprendió de que Hermione la conociera, no creía que su amiga viera telenovelas --una de las mujeres mas inteligentes que escribió los diez tratados sobre la abolición de la esclavitud --fue ahí donde Harry comprendió de donde conocía su amiga a su tía

--Y ella es Meital Lupin --siguió Harry señalando a Meital que iba junto a él, Ron la miró embobado, la túnica escarlata que llevaba le quedaba perfecta y su cabello suelto que ondeaba le daba un aura mística

-- ¿Lupin? --preguntó Hermione mirándola

--Si es hija de Remus --explicó Harry --Meital, ellos son Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley

--Hola mucho gusto, Harry me ha hablado mucho de ustedes --sonrió dulcemente Meital

--Chicos, necesito ir a comprar unas cosas¿estarán bien solos?, iré al Londres muggle, los miro en el caldero chorreante en cuatro horas, así podrás comprar lo que seguramente te encargaron Harry

--Está bien tía… vamos chicos que tengo mucho que contarles... --Harry y los demás dieron vuelta con intención de ir a hacer sus compras, pero algo que se prendía de la pierna de Harry los detuvo

--Jos, ven hijo, vamos --Fáthima corría hacia ellos, Harry bajó la mirada encontrándose con Jos que estaba abrazado a su pierna

--No, mi voy con dadím

--No Jos, Harry va a ir con sus amigos, hijo por favor…

--No mi voy con dadím --insistió el pequeño

--Está bien tía, lo puedo llevar… me va a obedecer¿Cierto enano? --preguntó Harry mirando al pequeño que asintió eufóricamente

--Bien Harry, cuídense por favor…

-- ¿Quién es el niño Harry? --preguntó Hermione cinco minutos después

--Es hijo de Sirius --susurró el chico

Hermione y Ron se detuvieron de golpe

--Anden caminen, les explicaré todo…

--No recuerdo que estuviera antes esa tienda --murmuró Ron media hora después, señalando un local casi vacío, que solo tenía un letrero que rezaba… _"aquí encontrarás lo que en verdad necesitas"_

--Que tontería --barbotó Hermione

--Sí vamos --indicó Harry --no Jos, ven aquí --el niño se le había soltado de la mano y corrió al ver un pequeño gato que pasaba frente a ellos, se acuclilló y lo tomó entre sus brazos como a un bebé

--minino --sonrió el niño enseñándole el felino a Harry, era un gato blanco, pequeño y muy feo

--Oh muchas gracias, creí que se me había perdido --una ancianita salía de la extraña tienda

-- ¿Es suyo? --preguntó Harry tomando el gato de los brazos de Jos y poniéndolo frente a la anciana

--Oh sí muchacho, muchas gracias… ¿Cómo podría pagarles?

--No se preocupe señora --sonrió Harry

--Oh mi niño --murmuró la mujer pasándole una mano por la mejilla a Harry --Cuanto has sufrido y sufrirás mi pequeño, no es justo, no, no lo es… toma hijo… una oportunidad, úsala con sabiduría, no te ciegues… mi muchacho, todos tenemos derecho a ser felices --susurró la anciana al oído de un sorprendido Harry, le tomó una mano y le depositó algo en la palma, después le cerró la mano y volvió a pasarle la mano por la mejilla -- ¿Qué deseas más en la vida? --después de hacer esa pregunta, que Harry contestó en su mente casi sin darse cuenta, la anciana regresó a su extraña tienda

-- ¿Harry? --Ron, Hermione y Meital se acercaron al chico que miraba su mano derecha, Jos, que agarraba la otra mano de Harry intentaba ver, el chico abrió lentamente la mano

-- ¿Por qué este callejón está vacío? --preguntó atemorizado Ron

Harry no escuchó a su amigo, estaba hipnotizado por el medallón que la anciana le había dado, era el mismo medallón que Meital le había dado a su tía, pero éste… empezaba a brillar, después el callejón empezaba a dar vueltas, sintió como Jos se abrazaba a su pierna… el revuelo no había durado mucho…

-- ¿qué fue todo eso? --preguntó extrañado Ron

--No sé, quizá el medallón tenía alguna droga que nos hizo ver alucinaciones --comentó Meital

--sí, se me hace lógico --agregó Hermione

--Dadím¿dadím? --primero afirmó alegre Jos, después preguntó extrañado

--Aquí estoy enano --sonrió Harry mirando al niño, pero el pequeño no lo miraba a él

Los cuatro adolescentes miraron en la misma dirección que lo hacía el pequeño, Harry abrió anormalmente la boca apretando fuerte la mano de Jos, Hermione se quedó blanca, Ron no entendía muy bien y Meital sonrió incrédula…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dejen RR, quisiera saber si les gusta o no... tan rapido como tenga cinco reviews subo el siguiente capi...

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	2. 4 adolescentes y un bebé en el pasado

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOlaaaaaaaaaaaaa volví... ¿¿¿¿¿me creen si les digo que hasta ahorita me di cuenta que tenía cinco reviews???? jajajjajajajaja sí, yo tampoco... jajaja gracias por los reviews pasados y ya saben... ¡¡¡¡Lean y dejen review!!!!!!**

* * *

Harry estaba tan sorprendido que no sintió cuando Jos se zafó de su mano y corrió… 

-- ¡Harry, el niño! --exclamó alarmada Hermione, pero Harry seguía mirando embobado al frente, donde, dos chicos con túnicas de Hogwarts parecían discutir sobre la tienda a la que debían entrar…

Jos llegó hasta uno de ellos y lo miró detenidamente…

--Dadím… --el niño jalaba el pantalón del chico, Hermione ahogó un grito y Meital se adelantó al ver que ninguno podía moverse --dadím…

--Yo no soy Dadím --murmuró un chico de revuelto cabello azabache, y mirada castaña tras unas gafas redondas

--Como que se me hace conocido --comentaron cerca de Meital que tenía la mano sobre el hombro de Jos, la chica lo miró… tenía un sedoso cabello negro hasta el hombro, de pícara mirada gris… Meital sonrió inconcientemente, Jos era la viva imagen de Sirius Black

--Disculpen, el niño se confundió… vamos Jos --murmuró Meital dando media vuelta, pero al girarse se congeló, tenía enfrente a un muy joven Remus Lupin, el cabello lo llevaba un poco más corto que Sirius, también era muy apuesto, sintió una mirada fija en ella, y miró a la izquierda de Remus…

-- ¿pod qué llodas? --preguntó interesado Jos, mirando como Meital se había detenido… frente a ellos, junto a Remus, una hermosa chica de su estatura la miraba sonriente, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro bajo los hombros un tanto ondulado, sus ojos eran color olivo justo del tono de Meital… se quedó congelada mirándola, soltó la mano de Jos y retrocedió aterrorizada, lloraba desconsoladamente, Harry reaccionó y se acercó a ella, la abrazó mientras tomaba la mano de Jos, sin decir algo se retiraron…

--Ron toma la mano de Jos por favor --pidió Harry tratando de tranquilizar a Meital

Siguieron caminando por varios minutos hasta que salieron de Hogsmade y Jos se quejó por caminar tanto…

--Descansemos aquí un poco --indicó Harry señalando unas piedras grandes donde se sentaron… --tranquila Meital, sé que es duro --Harry seguía abrazando a Meital

--Es que… es… fue muy…--sollozó la chica --me alegró ver a mi madre --sonrió Meital --pero… ¡estamos en el pasado!... ¡cómo llegamos al pasado!... --Exclamó sorprendida la castaña

Hermione miró a Meital, acababa de caer en cuenta que eso era verdad, estaba tan conmocionada que no se había dado cuenta por completo

--Debemos ir a Hogwarts --corearon los cuatro adolescentes y al mismo tiempo miraron a Jos que se había quedado dormido recargado en Harry

-- ¿Qué hacemos con él? --preguntó Ron

--Por lo pronto vamos con Dumbledore, él nos ayudará con Jos, no podemos dejarlo

Después de que Harry dijera eso, los cuatro se miraron, Harry respiró hondo y poniéndose de pie levantó a Jos y se lo echó al hombro

--Está nevando --murmuró Hermione sorprendida

--Deben estar cerca las vacaciones de invierno, así será más fácil si tenemos que quedarnos en Hogwarts --dijo Harry y siguió caminando

Media hora después, estaban frente al colegio, solo tenían un problema… ¿cómo entrarían?

--Alguien puede llamar a la profesora McGonagall o a Dumbledore --indicó Hermione

--Sí claro y ¿ese alguien se brinca las rejas no? --ironizó Ron

--no empiecen a pelear, mandaré un patronus… rueguen por que no nos tomen como mortifagos o algo por el estilo --indicó Harry y acto seguido sacó su varita, de la que salió un hermoso ciervo plateado que galopó hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, los chicos decidieron sentarse a esperar…

-- No entiendo como llegamos aquí… --murmuraba Hermione

--Quizá el medallón que le dio la anciana a Harry --apuntó Ron, el moreno se buscó entre la túnica, pero no encontró nada

-- cómo es posible que lo hayas perdido --le reprendió Hermione

--Shh --indicó Meital, alguien se aproximaba, al instante se pusieron de pie… la profesora McGonagall algunas décadas más joven se les acercaba

-- Potter… no sabía que podía hacer un patronus

--Eh, verá, es que no soy James Potter --murmuró Harry, McGonagall lo miró detenidamente, era verdad… después de algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de la profesora, se encaminaron al colegio, que prácticamente se miraba igual

--Mi padre me va a matar --murmuraba apesadumbrada Meital al entrar al castillo

-- ¿El profesor Lupin?, no creo que te haga algo --comentó Ron

--Ssh Ron --lo regañó Hermione mientras señalaba con la cabeza a la profesora frente a ellos

--Oh, vamos Hermione, la profesora McGonagall se va a enterar, el profesor Dumbledore le dirá --le restó importancia el pelirrojo

--Sí, pero será mejor que se entere con la información completa, no a pedazos --bufó Hermione

Siguieron caminando en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que llegaron, McGonagall dio la contraseña y se retiró algo perspicaz… los chicos respiraron hondo y subieron a las escaleras, cuando llamaban a la puerta, Jos despertó…

--Pasen… --los cuatro adolescentes se miraron al escuchar la serena voz del director, Harry fue el primero en entrar con Jos de una mano, provocando una mirada sorprendida en el anciano, pronto le siguió el resto… -- ¿No eres James Potter, cierto?

--Así es profesor… verá, es algo… --balbuceó Harry

--Interesante --agregó Meital…

--------------------------

Ya habían pasado cinco horas y no aparecía nadie, Fáthima estaba desesperada frente al caldero chorreante, era la vigésima vez que miraba su reloj… ¿y si algo malo les había pasado?... no debió haberlos dejado solos, pero su horror a la magia había podido más que ella, y… ¿si la magia de nuevo…?, no, no era posible; olvidó los paquetes que tenía sobre la acera y entró al caldero chorreante, fue con el tabernero y preguntó por los muchachos… sintió que se desmayaba cuando el hombre le decía que no los había visto, sacó su celular y marcó rápidamente… al otro lado, el teléfono sonaba insistentemente, nadie contestaba… ¡no podían haber salido!

-- ¿Diga? --Por fin habían contestado, la voz entrecortada de Lupin se escuchaba

-- ¿Remus?... ¿Por qué rayos no me contestaban?

--Lo siento beby, estábamos en un duelo divertido y… ¿pasa algo?, te escuchas alterada

--Remus, los chicos no aparecen y no puedo entrar al callejón

--Tranquila, algo les debió haber entretenido…

--Debían llegar hace una hora

--no te preocupes, voy para allá… le diré a Sirius para que esté atento por si llegan aquí…

Fáthima cerró su celular y lo guardó, nerviosa empezó a morderse la uña del índice izquierdo

-- ¡Remus! --Fáthima corrió hacia el licántropo que entraba en ese momento

--Tranquila beby, vamos al callejón --Remus se encaminó, pero se detuvo a un par de pasos, Fáthima no lo seguía --vamos, debemos buscar los dos

Fáthima respiró hondo y lo siguió

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Vaya, en verdad ha sido interesante --murmuró Dumbledore posando la mirada en cada uno

--Jos, no toques nada --pidió Harry al escuchar que algo se movía en una mesa tras ellos --Jos he dicho que no toques nada --Harry se giró en su silla, Jos que iba concentrado con un dedito estirado para tocar una esfera que brillaba, cerró la mano al instante y siguió caminando, Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a ver al director --por eso profesor, no sabemos que hacer y pensamos que usted podría ayudarnos

--Ya veo Harry, pero si no tienes ese medallón, será más difícil saber la razón por la que están aquí y más aún, el saber como regresarlos a su época… pero trabajaremos para averiguarlo, por lo pronto pueden quedarse en el colegio como alumnos de intercambio de un colegio…

Dumbledore se interrumpió al escuchar que algo tras Harry se rompía, al instante todos los chicos se giraron

-- ¡Joselle! --semi gritó Harry poniéndose de pie de un brinco mientras hábilmente se giraba, pero solo miró un cerro de cristales y el piso mojado, buscó al niño por el lugar y lo encontró muy lejos de la escena del crimen, miraba interesado a Fawkes

--La sangre es fuerte --comentó Dumbledore sonriente

--Demasiado --Se quejó Harry volviendo a sentarse

--Pero no solo en el niño --murmuró Hermione sentándose, Harry la miró de reojo, Dumbledore amplió su sonrisa

--Jos, ven aquí… --El niño se giró hacia Harry y negó lentamente --ven Joselle --el niño sonrió y corrió hacia Harry, el chico se lo sentó sobre las piernas, pero cuando estaba por hablar, el pequeño lo interrumpió

-- ¡El viejito de los cadamelos! --exclamó eufórico Jos brincando sentado sobre Harry

Hermione lo miró asustada, Ron tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para evitar soltar una carcajada, Meital sonreía justo como Remus cuando sabía de algo que estaba mal y no lo corregía, Harry miró alarmado al niño y Dumbledore miraba interesado al pequeño

--Jos… yo, profesor discul…

--Tranquilo Harry… eso es lo bello de esa edad, no existe la pena o la vergüenza, los niños siempre dicen la verdad Harry… --sonrió el anciano, Jos se bajó de un brinco de las piernas de Harry y corrió hacia el director

--Señod don viejito¿me da un cadamelo de limón?... pod favod

Harry cerró los ojos con dolor, deseaba darse contra el escritorio, ese niño era simplemente… increíble

-- ¿Te gustan los de limón? --preguntó sonriente Dumbledore

--Son mis favoditos --Dumbledore amplió aún más su sonrisa, parecía que con eso el pequeño se lo había ganado para siempre, el anciano metió una mano a su túnica y sacó un puñado de caramelos, los ojos de Jos se iluminaron al instante

--Solo uno Jos --El niño miró molesto a Harry --solo uno --insistió Harry, Jos miró a Dumbledore con esperanza

--Solo uno será, lo siento --murmuró Dumbledore extendiendo un caramelo al niño, le guiñó un ojo y le indicó con una mirada el bolsillo de su pantalón, Jos se llevó una manita al pantalón y le sonrió al anciano

-- ¿Cómo se dice Jos? --preguntó Harry esperando que el niño no saliera con otra de sus cosas

--No puero ofeced podque solo tengo uno

--No Jos al profesor, se dice gracias… --indicó Harry señalando a Dumbledore

--Oh sí, gacias señod pofesod don viejito --dijo serio Jos y corrió hacia Harry

--No me queda la menor duda del padre del niño --sonrió el anciano

--Lo siento profesor, jamás pensé que se pareciera tanto a Sirius… --se disculpó Harry avergonzado

--Dadím… mi quiedo mami --Jos levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry

--Ahora no está Jos, fue a comprar unas cosas¿recuerdas? --Harry miró al niño, el pequeño asintió con la cabeza mientras se metía en la boca el caramelo --Profesor¿qué vamos a hacer con él?... tiene dos años

--Mientras estén en clases un elfo podría cuidarlo, son buenos con los niños, pero después… ustedes deberán encargarse de que nadie lo vea

--Pero ¿cómo haremos eso? --preguntó Hermione con miedo

--Y si… ¿le decimos a los abuelos de Jos?... podrían cuidarlo

--Eso también sería una opción señorita Lupin, pero no creo que el pequeño quiera quedarse con ellos, parece tenerle un gran afecto a Harry --dijo Dumbledore mirando como Jos abrazaba a Harry --por lo pronto, creo que deben ir a los dormitorios ahora que la mayoría de los alumnos están en hogsmade, hay un dormitorio vacío para ustedes dos, al final del pasillo, así podrán cuidar al niño… y ustedes señoritas, en la habitación de sexto curso hay dos camas vacías… por la mañana serán seleccionados para una casa, por lo pronto vayan a grifindor, siendo de ahí, no creo que vayan a ser cambiados --después de la educada despedida de Dumbledore, los chicos salieron de la oficina del director

-- ¿Cómo llevamos a Jos a la sala común de grifindor sin que lo vean? --preguntó preocupada Hermione

-- ¿Con la capa invisible? --sugirió Ron

-- ¿la traes Harry? --Hermione miró a su amigo que negó lentamente

--Jos, vamos a jugar… nadie debe verte, si alguien te mira perdiste ¿sí? --Harry miró a Jos, el niño asintió sonriente --yo voy adelante, tú atrás de mi --Harry puso al niño tras de sí, el pequeño se abrazó a una de sus piernas --Hermione atrás de Jos, Ron a la izquierda y Meital a la derecha

Y tratando de ir lo más juntos posible, se encaminaron a la sala común, era cansado y después de cinco minutos Jos ya se quejaba, Harry le prometió algunos caramelos y siguieron por diez minutos más, cuando de la nada Harry chocó contra algo y se fue hacia atrás, pero no terminaba de caer cuando ya estaba de pie, de un brinco miró hacia atrás de él, en el piso solo estaba Hermione, frente a ellos los merodeadores salían de la nada, Ron y Meital los miraban con algo de miedo

-- ¿Jos?... ¿Dónde rayos está Jos? --preguntó desesperado Harry mirando por todo el lugar, cuando llegó con James que se ponía de pie, le seguía Sirius y por último y ayudado por los otros dos, Remus… abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero no le salía ningún sonido, sacudió la cabeza y miró a Hermione, la castaña negó lentamente

-- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Harry miró a James, en verdad el parecido era increíble… se emocionó al mirarlo, pero al recordar al pequeño de dos años perdido, intentó correr, pero James lo detuvo de la camisa

-- No han visto nada…

--No te preocupes --murmuró Harry intentando zafarse -- ¡Oigan! --Llamó mirando a sus amigos -- ¿Jos?

La primera reacción de Ron, Hermione y Meital, fue mirar a Sirius, después corrieron… Ron y Hermione hacia atrás y Meital pasó junto a Harry que seguía sujeto por James

--Oye, por favor… suéltame

Aunque deseaba quedarse más tiempo con su padre, Harry estaba desesperado en encontrar al niño… ¿desde cuando se había perdido?... ¿cómo fue que ninguno se había dado cuenta?...

--En serio, no diremos nada sobre tu capa, o el mapa --dijo Harry señalando el trozo de pergamino que estaba en el piso, junto a Remus… James soltó a Harry y miró hacia donde el chico señalaba, y efectivamente, el mapa estaba accionado… pero para cuando se giró para preguntar la razón por la que conocía el mapa, Harry pasaba corriendo junto a él, lo siguió con la mirada, cuando se le perdió de vista miró hacia el mapa, pero ya no estaba…

-----------------------------------------------------

--No es posible Remus, no están por ninguna parte --Fáthima estaba demasiado alterada, el color la había abandonado hacía rato y el cuartel de aurores buscaba a Harry Potter… Dumbledore estaba bastante preocupado, era imposible que ni siquiera él pudiera localizar a Harry…

-------------------------------------------

Harry estaba más preocupado que nunca, no encontraba por ninguna parte al niño, por merlín que tenía solo dos años y andaba vagando por el castillo, si su tía estuviera ahí lo mataba…

--No lo creo, no entiendo que puede hacer aquí… --Harry se detuvo al escuchar una voz al doblar la esquina

-- ¿Y si vamos con el director? --dijo otra voz

Harry se asomó por la esquina y miró a Lyly, que parecía la primera que había hablado, no pudo seguir mirándola porque escuchó una tercera voz, y la conocía muy bien, bajó la mirada, junto a la otra chica, que era de cabello negro y ojos color miel… no necesitó mirarla mucho, sabía quien era…

-- ¡Dadím! --Jos corrió hacia él y lo abrazó de las piernas, Harry sonrió y le revolvió el cabello

--No vuelvas a hacer esto Jos --murmuró Harry al oído del niño mientras lo levantaba en brazos… les sonrió a las chicas y dio media vuelta, pero una mano en su hombro evitó que siguiera caminando, así que temiendo ver quien era, se giró y se encontró con lo que temía… Fáthima Potter lo miraba detenidamente

--Te pareces mucho a mi hermano

--Todos tenemos un gemelo en alguna parte¿no? --murmuró Harry nervioso

--Y ese niño¿Qué hace aquí? --preguntó Lyly acercándose; Harry la miró embelesado, era hermosa…

-- ¿Mami tú? --preguntó Jos señalando a Lyly, Harry salió de su ensoñación y miró al niño, después miró a Lyly

--Es… es… mío --tartamudeó torpemente Harry, Lyly lo miró sin creer, Jos no comprendía mucho y jugaba intentando atrapar una bolita de polvo que volaba frente a él

-- ¿no eres muy joven? --preguntó suspicaz Lyly

--Bueno yo… un resbalón… tengo 18 años --mintió muy mal Harry --Dumbledore me permitió terminar el colegio porque me salí cuando tenía 16 porque el niño iba a nacer, y a mí y a… a… mi esposa nos dejó venir y como… no… no teníamos quien cuidara al niño y pues lo trajimos, pero se supone que nadie debe verlo, por favor, no digan nada, el director nos dio esa condición, si los alumnos lo miran nos echará

--Descuida, no diremos nada --sonrió Fáthima acercándose al niño

--Dadím… mi quiedo mami

--Jos, mami está ocupada, vamos a que duermas un rato¿Sí?

--No quiedo… mi quiedo mami --insistió el niño empezando a molestarse

--Si está en el castillo, llévalo, te ayudaremos a que nadie lo vea --se ofreció Lyly, Harry le sonrió y asintió -- ¿en que casa están?

--Oh, bueno… el director nos dijo que nos seleccionarían mañana --murmuró Harry, pensando apesadumbrado como había llegado a esa situación… cuando empezó a caminar y las chicas a seguirlo, maldijo mentalmente su mala suerte, se congeló haciendo que las otras se detuvieran sorprendidas… ¿Quién iba a pasar por su esposa?, miró a Jos, ni Hermione y ni Meital se parecían al niño y pues a él se parecía solo por el color de cabello, aunque… miró a Fáthima, ella había dicho que el niño era pelirrojo, algo que empeoraba su situación… siguió caminando, se alegró al mirar a Meital enfrente y con Jos en los brazos corrió hacia ella --Meital… me alegra encontrarte

-- ¿Dónde encontraste a Jos?

--Meital, necesito que solo me sigas el juego… por favor --imploró Harry a punto de arrodillarse… la chica lo miró extrañada, al ver quien llegaba tras Harry se extrañó aún más

-----------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

-- ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso Harry! --murmuraba molesta Meital después de quince minutos

--Meital fue lo único que se me ocurrió

--Solo enredas todo --murmuró Meital mientras Lyly y Fáthima se adelantaban por un pasillo

--Ya verás que todo saldrá bien Meital

--Eso espero Harry… ¿Qué haces?

--Miro si alguien viene… --explicó Harry mirando el mapa del merodeador

--Chicos, vamos… --Lyly les gritaba desde el pasillo

Algunos minutos después, llegaron a la sala común de grifindor y sin problema alguno subieron hasta el dormitorio de los chicos, Meital fue inmediatamente a buscar a Hermione y Ron y de paso, llegaría a las cocinas… en cuanto Jos tocó la cama se quedó dormido, Harry descansó al mirar eso, hechizó la cama para que ningún ruido perturbara el sueño de Jos y poder platicar cuando llegaran sus amigos, se quedó embobado mirando como dormía el niño, esperaba que Lyly y Fáthy le hubieran creído…

--Eres un buen padre --Harry miró rápidamente hacia la puerta, Fáthy entraba con una mochila al hombro

--Gracias --murmuró Harry algo sonrojado

--Trajimos algunas golosinas de Hogsmade, pensé que al niño le gustarían --sonrió Fáthy mirando a Jos

--Claro, gracias… eh, disculpa… ¿en verdad no dirán nada?, es que es muy importante

--No te preocupes eh…

--Harry Po… Polinskee --El chico extendió la mano

--Fáthima Potter --dijo Fáthy estrechando la mano de Harry --entonces Harry, no te preocupes, no diremos nada… incluso, si necesitan que alguien cuide al niño, mi amiga o yo podemos hacerlo

--Lo tomaré en cuenta

--Ahora discúlpame, tengo que hacer un ensayo de pociones --sonrió Fáthy con cara de asco

--Suerte…

Harry se dejó caer en una cama cuando la puerta se cerraba, eso sería muy complicado…

--Harry James Potter --el chico miró cansado hacia la puerta, Hermione entraba muy molesta

--Polinskee --corrigió Harry frotándose los ojos

-- ¿Qué?

--Que ahora soy Harry Polinskee, que no se les olvide… Meital¿ya les dijiste?

-- ¿Lo de nuestro matrimonio?... no cariño aún no --siseó Meital arrojándole a Harry una bolsa de papel con comida

Harry respiró hondo al mirar la cara de sus amigos, esa sería una tarde muy larga…

De más está decir que cinco varones de grifindor no pasaron buena noche, pues… los merodeadores no pudieron dormir porque habían perdido el mapa del merodeador y no se atrevían a pensar lo que pasaría si caía en manos de algún slytherin y pues para Harry y Ron fue imposible dormir medio minuto pues los constantes gritos y lloriqueos de Jos se los impidió, el pequeño llamó toda la noche a su madre, no quiso comer, pero lo peor de todo fue que no tenían pañales y Harry tuvo que usar su camisa nueva… por lo que esa mañana esperaban que fuera mejor, cerca de las seis de la mañana, Harry y Ron salieron de su habitación para llevar a Jos a las cocinas esperaban que Dumbledore hubiera hablado con algún elfo doméstico, por fortuna Jos no tenía ni media hora dormido, así que fue más fácil y esperaban que durmiera por todo el día…

A las siete de la mañana los cuatro chicos del futuro decidieron ir al gran comedor, las clases iniciarían pronto, tenían hambre y debían ser asignados a alguna casa, aunque la que iba nerviosa era Meital, era la única que no tenía casa… Dumbledore dio el respectivo anuncio y bienvenida a los nuevos chicos de intercambio…

-- Harry, no le dijimos al profesor tu nuevo apellido --murmuró alarmada Hermione

--Tranquila, sabes que siempre sabe todo --susurró Harry

--Lesím Meital --llamó McGonagall, Meital se sentó en el banquillo, pero cuando la profesora le pasaba el sombrero por la cabeza, éste gritó grifindor, pasó lo mismo con Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, cuando llegó con Harry, a quien llamaron varias veces pues miraba hacia las puertas del comedor, tenía un presentimiento, tardó más, dudó demasiado…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado un día y no sabían nada, no había rastro por ninguna parte, ni Remus, Fáthy o Sirius habían podido dormir ni un poco, estaban en la estancia de la casa bebiendo un poco de café, Fáthy se miraba más pálida, su enfermedad parecía consumirla rápidamente... la chimenea dio un rugido y escupió llamas esmeralda, los tres adultos se tensaron y esperaron que saliera Dumbledore, quien sacudiéndose las cenizas de la túnica y con una extraña expresión en el rostro, los saludó…

-- Profe¿sabe algo?

--Tranquila beby, por favor --Sirius abrazó a Fáthima que temblaba

--Sï --susurró Dumbledore

--Pero… --murmuró Remus mirando fijamente al director, éste le tendió un trozo de pergamino muy viejo, tenía algo escrito, era la letra de Dumbledore

--La encontré esta mañana en el cajón donde guardo los dulces de limón --comentó en tono bajo Dumbledore --Tiene fecha de algunos años atrás… parece que los muchachos están en el pasado y no tienen la menor idea de cómo llegaron ahí, yo tampoco parezco tener idea

Los tres miraron al director, era ilógico lo que decía… cuatro adolescentes y un bebé de dos años no podían estar en el pasado¿o sí?...

-------------------------------------------------------------

--Es muy difícil en verdad, tomar esta decisión --comentaba pensativo el sombrero seleccionador sobre la cabeza de Harry, pero el chico no le ponía atención, él miraba hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, creía haber visto algo… en grifindor se cayeron unos vasos, no podía ser posible, había escuchado unos pasos… --oh ya lo he solucionado

-- ¡Jos! --murmuró preocupado Harry, el niño gateaba debajo de la mesa de grifindor… ¡alguien lo vería!

-- ¡Slytherin! --gritó el sombrero, Harry no le tomó importancia, se lo quitó rápidamente y echó a correr hacia Jos que ahora gateaba hacia la mesa de… se detuvo a mitad del comedor, Jos había salido ya… ahora pensaba en lo que el sombrero acababa de decir, miró a sus amigos que se miraban pálidos, Lyly y Fáthy estaban sorprendidas y los merodeadores ni lo miraban… se giró hacia Dumbledore que se mostraba más sorprendido que todos, después miró el sombrero… no podía ser verdad, debía haberse equivocado… se giró hacia la puerta, la risa de Jos le llegó hasta el oído… no era verdad, era un error, corrió hacia las puertas… Jos tiraba de las orejas del elfo que se suponía debía cuidarlo, de la mano lo regresó a las cocinas donde casi le rogó que obedeciera al elfo y ordenó a otros elfos que no lo dejaran salir, que hicieran todo lo posible…

--No puedo estar en Slytherin, no puedo estar en slytherin --murmuraba Harry mientras caminaba mecánicamente, no sabía a donde iba…

-- ¡Harry! --el chico miró hacia atrás, Hermione corría hacia él, siguió caminando --Harry, espera… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá?

--No lo sé Hermione, pero no puedo estar en Slytherin --Harry se detuvo y se recargó contra la pared, estaba conmocionado -- ¡No soy una serpiente! --Gritó Harry a punto de llorar

--Lo sé Harry, pero no entiendo… ve con el profesor Dumbledore

--Sí… eso voy a hacer… --Sonrió el muchacho y fue a la dirección, Hermione fue directo a su primera clase… trasformaciones…

Harry no llegó con McGonagall, tampoco a pociones, ni a herbología, fue hasta la cuarta clase, a historia de la magia, donde cinco minutos después de la hora, la puerta se abrió, Hermione y Ron se congelaron al ver a Harry, vestía en verde y plata…

* * *

**_aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh el segundo capitulo, qué les pareció??????? ya saben la mecánica, con cinco reviews hay capitulo!!!!!!! que promete ponerse bueno..._**

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	3. Él es mi padre

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_HOla!!!!! yo sé que no tengo perdón de dios... pero sí de utedes jajajaja XD, no tardé tanto pero estaba algo atorada jejejeje... les pido un favor??? si lo que leen no tiene coherencia con la historia me avisan vale?, que anda tan enredada que puede que me haya equivocado de fic XD, ya pues lean y dejen review, y díganme que que es muy corto el capi... XD lo lamento es corto pero sustancioso XD_

* * *

Después de historia de la magia, clase en la que ni Ron y ni Hermione pudieron poner atención, Harry se desapareció y nadie lo pudo encontrar, estuvo vagando por los terrenos del colegio por lo que restó del día, cuando anochecía corrió hacia la torre de grifindor, en su molestia por estar en Slytherin había olvidado un pequeño detalle… Jos¿Qué haría con Jos?, al llegar frente al retrato que cubría la entrada a la sala común de los leones, la señora gorda muy a su pesar, tuvo que dejarlo entrar al ver que conocía la contraseña, todos los que hacían sus deberes en la sala común se sorprendieron de ver a un Slytherin ahí, más de alguno de séptimo lo señaló con su varita… 

-- ¿Qué haces aquí? --Harry se detuvo con un pie en las escaleras, era la voz de Sirius y no era amable

--Un Slytherin no debe estar aquí --siseó esta vez James

--Solo vengo por mis cosas --murmuró Harry

--No veo la razón por la que Dumbledore los dejó aquí antes de su selección --murmuró Peter, y eso a Harry aunado a la presión que llevaba, de un brinco se giró y se lanzó sobre Pettigrew cayendo ambos al piso

--Si… --amenazó Harry aferrado al cuello de la túnica del chico que temblaba bajo él, pero Ron que lo jalaba de un brazo lo interrumpió

--Debemos hablar compañero --murmuraba Ron intentando hacer que Harry dejara a Peter

--Jos pregunta por ti --susurró Hermione al oído de su amigo, en ese momento Harry reaccionó y dedicándole una fulminante mirada a Peter siguió a sus amigos, Remus lo miró detenidamente, esa mirada se le hacía conocida, una mirada de desprecio igual a la de…

--Chicos¿Qué pasa? --Lily llegaba con Fáthy sonriendo

--Ese Slytherin que está aquí --murmuró furioso James, Lily miró extrañada a su novio

--Oye Fáthy¿puedo hablar contigo? --preguntó Sirius titubeante, la morena se giró hacia él

-- ¿Desde cuando tanta confianza Black? --preguntó con desprecio --para ti soy Fáthima --y sonrió lanzándose a abrazar a Sirius que la miraba petrificado

Mientras tanto, Harry entraba a la habitación que compartía con Ron, sonrió al mirar al niño dormido en su cama, después se tendió en la primera cama que encontró, murmuró algo y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos

-- ¿Harry, que pasó? --preguntó Hermione sentándose junto a su amigo

-- ¿Qué pasó? --Harry se sentó y la miró --que estoy en Slytherin, eso pasó --dijo el moreno frustrado

-- ¿No hablaste con el director? --preguntó Meital desde la cama de Jos

--No estaba --murmuró Harry --y la profesora McGonagall me dijo que lo esperara y no sé que voy a hacer --se lamentó el chico mirando a Jos, todos siguieron la vista del moreno, tragaron saliva al llegar con la pregunta que parecía atormentar a Harry…

----------------------------------------------------------

Algunos años en el futuro, Sirius recorría por centésima vez ese día el callejón el que los chicos había desaparecido, debía encontrar la forma para que regresaran o perdería a su esposa…

--Veo que estás preocupado¿en verdad darías todo por arreglarlo? --Sirius se detuvo al escuchar esa serena y casi apagada voz, dio media vuelta encontrándose con una ancianita que de repente le recordó a Dumbledore… ¿sería su madre?, agitó la cabeza tratando de que esos pensamientos salieran, aunque por la edad bien podría, volvió a agitar la cabeza

-- ¿Quién es?

--Dime muchacho… --Sirius enarcó una ceja¿muchacho?, aunque comparando la edad de la anciana y la de él, bien podría decirle bebé -- ¿darías todo para arreglarlo, acaso lo soportarías? --volvió a preguntar la viejita

--Oiga, me está asustando --murmuró Sirius, la viejita sonrió y le enseñó un medallón

--si crees soportarlo tómalo y deséalo, pero si no, da media vuelta y regresa al camino trunco que llevaban

Sirius la miró con desconfianza mientras con lentitud estiraba la mano hacia el medallón que era muy parecido al que Meital le había dado a Fáthy

--Solo no lo vayas a soltar como ese pobre muchacho, la llave es --sonrió la viejita, Sirius la miró sorprendido¿Acaso se refería a…?, no pudo seguir pensando en eso pues al tocar el medallón sintió que todo a su alrededor giraba muy rápido…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado una semana y Dumbledore no hacía su aparición, Harry parecía a punto de volverse loco en Slytherin, no lo soportaba y demás está decir que tenía un carácter de los mil diablos, Jos no dejaba de llorar llamando a sus padres o a Harry, Fáthy y Lily parecían suspicaces ante ellos, James y Sirius no soportaban a Harry lo que hacía más difícil todo eso…

Harry caminaba apresurado, iba tarde al desayuno, pero al ir ensimismado y rogando porque estuviera ahí ya Dumbledore no se fijó y cayó al piso al chocar con alguien, sin darse cuenta de que un pergamino salía de su túnica y aterrizaba lentamente entre él y un chico se revuelto cabello azabache que se ponía de pie

-- ¡Fíjate por donde vas maldito Slytherin! --gritó James molesto, Harry se puso de pie sin paciencia y dispuesto a gritarle a su futuro padre cualquier cosa con tal de sacar toda la frustración que llevaba cargando toda esa semana, pero la tranquila voz de Lupin lo hizo perder el color, que la boca se le secara y las piernas le flaquearan

--Parece el mapa --murmuró Remus, Harry miró rápidamente hacia dónde Remus se agachaba

-- ¡Eso es mío, me lo robaste! --gritó James furioso, Harry estaba pálido, si se les ocurría accionarlo todo terminaba ahí, miraba atónito a Sirius revisar el mapa, tanto que no miró a James que se lanzaba contra él y lo derribaba

-- ¿Qué pasa aquí? --era una voz ronca y que Harry conocía muy bien, pero era imposible también, sintió como le quitaban el peso de James de encima, Harry levantó la mirada hacia Sirius que le pasaba apresuradamente el mapa a Remus, después miró al hombre de ojos grises que irradiaban furia -- ¿estás bien? --preguntó el hombre tendiéndole una mano, el chico asintió y se puso de pie

--puedo explicarlo --murmuró Harry en cuanto se hubo parado

--Eso espero… ahora… --Se giró hacia los merodeadores, se congeló al mirar a James, era como mirar a Harry con pocas diferencias, después miró a los otros dos, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero aún así miró como Remus guardaba algo en su túnica --señor Lupin¿sería tan amable de mostrarme su bolsillo? --pidió amablemente extendiendo una mano hacia Remus que se sorprendió por que el desconocido lo conociera, el profesor de DCAO acababa de tener algunos problemas y estaba en San Mungo, quizá sería el sustituto, miró a sus amigos y después de que estos le dijeran con algunas miradas que lo entregara, que al reconocer el adulto sonrió, Remus metió una mano en su bolsillo y le dio un pergamino en blanco, él lo tomó y lo miró detenidamente, después miró a Harry -- ¿Se peleaban por un pergamino viejo? --preguntó con interés, nadie dijo nada --bien, como a nadie le interesa lo romperé --dijo mirando el pergamino

-- ¡No! --gritaron al mismo tiempo los tres merodeadores

--E… es que es de mi novia, y si no se lo regreso se va a… enfurecer --mintió James

--Sï señor Potter, he oído hablar del carácter de su novia --comentó pensativo el adulto

--Eh, chicos¡aquí están! --el adulto se giró, sintió un chorro de agua fría que le caía por la espalda, la que había gritado era Fáthy, se miraba muy linda, su salud era inquebrantable a esa edad, tras ella llegaba Lily

--Señorita… Evans¿es esto suyo? --preguntó mirando a la pelirroja, ella negó extrañada, sonrió al ver como James se tallaba la cara con las manos --bien, yo… creo que… Harry vamos… ¿oye por qué vistes como un Slytherin? --preguntó mirando fijamente a su ahijado

--Una larga historia --murmuró el chico comenzando a caminar tras su padrino, pero una voz que no esperaba escuchar lo detuvo, tragó saliva mientras cerraba los ojos y se recargaba contra la pared dejándose caer al piso

-- ¡papá! --y algo pasaba a muy corta distancia del piso junto a él

--Pequeño --sonrió el adulto mirando al niño que se abrazaba a sus piernas, Harry abrió los ojos lentamente y se dispuso a mirar a su padrino, pero antes, una inquisitiva mirada esmeralda lo hizo recordar la pequeña mentira que le había dicho a Lily y a Fáthy, por lo que se puso a cuatro patas e intentó salir gateando, pero los pies de Fáthy frente a él lo hizo ponerse lentamente de pie, mientras su padrino lo miraba interesado

-- ¿Sucede algo Fáthima? --preguntó Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa

--Pues…. --inició la morena señalando a Jos

-- ¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza? --la interrumpió James acercándose amenazante a Harry, el adulto intentó acercarse a defender a su ahijado, pero recordó el carácter de Fáthy

--Desde que a mi me da la gana James, es mi nombre --siseó Fáthima, James murmurando para sí miró de mala gana a Harry --ese niño, Harry…

--Eh bueno… --Harry miró alarmado a Jos

--Sí¿no habías dicho que era tuyo? --preguntó Lily, el Sirius adulto miró a su hijo que con dos de sus deditos mantenía sus ojos abiertos, sonrió y recostó la cabeza del pequeño contra su hombro, pero Jos volvió a sentarse en sus brazos y miró con nueva energía a todas partes, Sirius negó sonriente y miró a Harry

--Verás Lily…

-- ¡Oye, demasiada confianza! --Barbotó molesto James

-- ¡Basta James! --le reprendió Lily, el adulto no pudo ocultar una sonrisa triste al mirar como James refunfuñaba algo con su yo pasado, Harry lo miraba nervioso, él le sonrió esperando que contestara

--Verán, lo que pasa es que… él es mi padre --Sirius que no se esperaba eso soltó a Jos, pero lo pudo agarrar de un brazo antes de que llegara al piso, el niño soltó una carcajada, el Sirius adolescente miró a Jos, esa carcajada se le hacía conocida, parecía un pequeño ladrido, Fáthy y Lily miraron al adulto un segundo, después siguieron con la vista fija en Harry --y… pues cuando tuve que dejar hogwarts por Jos… pues… --miró de soslayo a su padrino, pero éste estaba demasiado interesado en su relato como para ayudarlo --... pues terminé mis estudios muggles… sí eso --Sirius había decidido dejar en el piso de Jos y tomarlo de la mano, de nuevo, casi se le caía --y durante ese tiempo, pues… Jos se quedaba con él y como estaba viajando por negocios por toda Europa lo trajimos, no sabía que había regresado --Harry señaló a Sirius que lo miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa, supuso que de que no había caído en la tentación de decir la verdad, pues no sería por que estuviera armando esa mentira en ese instante¿o sí?... --y como creció escuchando que yo le decía papá, él también lo hace… lo quiere mucho --terminó Harry rogando por que las chicas le creyeran, respiró aliviado cuando miró que las dos se giraban hacia su padrino

--Mucho gusto señor, soy Lily Evans --Lily extendió la mano hacia Sirius que la miraba embelesado, como si tratara de guardar para sí esa imagen de Lily sonriendo y sin la sombra de la guerra

--Hola, el gusto es mío, soy Si…

--Silver… Silver Polinskee, mi padre --lo interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa demasiado falsa, que solo Remus notó

--No te adelantes muchacho --Sonrió Silver agradeciéndole, estaba tan ensimismado mirando a la pelirroja que no se había dado cuenta de lo que iba a hacer

--Yo soy Fáthima Potter --Fáthy le extendió la mano, Sirius derramó un par de lágrimas que se apresuró a limpiar, Harry se extrañó al mirarlo, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco¿y si había muerto?, sacudió la cabeza, eso no podía pasar, eso no pasaría…

--Supongo que a nosotros nos conoce --murmuró James molesto, Silver sonrió mirándolos

-- ¿Quién no conocería a los merodeadores?, James, Sirius y Remus --dijo señalando a cada uno mientras los mencionaba -- ¿dónde dejaron a Peter? --Harry notó que su padrino había hecho un gran esfuerzo para decir ese nombre

--Haciendo deberes --contestó Remus

--Llegaremos tarde, ya no habrá desayuno --murmuró de nuevo James

--Tienes un talento nato --dijo Silver una vez que solo quedaron Jos, él y Harry, el pequeño se había quedado dormido de pie junto a su padre, el adulto sonrió y lo tomó en sus brazos, pero en cuanto la cabeza del niño tocó el hombro de su padre despertó como si hubiera dormido por varias horas --ah y este niño no quiere dormir… por cierto, si dejaras de repetir tanto "pues", cuando mientes, sería más creíble --agregó pensativo mientras echaba a andar --McGonagall me dijo que Dumbledore ya había llegado, y… quiero escuchar la curiosa historia sobre cómo rayos fue que terminaste en Slytherin y con un hijo de dos años a los dieciséis

--De hecho, tengo 18, Jos nació cuando tenía 16 y estoy casado con Meital, además claro de que eres mi padre --murmuró Harry apesadumbrado, detuvo su andar al escuchar la sonora carcajada de su "padre", lo miró recargado contra la pared riendo con una mano en el estomago y con Jos en los brazos, el pequeño imitaba a su padre y también reía

-- ¡Sirius! --se quejó Harry

--Eh chico que soy Silver y tu padre, así que respeto --Sirius dejó de reír y miró a Harry --bien, andando, nos deben esperar en la dirección… me pregunto como se lo tomaría Moony si se entera de que su hija tiene un hijo --hizo una pausa pensando en lo que acababa de decir -- con el hijo de su mejor amigo que por cierto resulta ser hijo de otro de sus amigos… ¿me has entendido?, que yo no entendí nada… oh vamos Harry tómalo por el lado amable --Sirius abrazó al chico que lo miraba molesto -- ¿y bien, por qué eres una serpiente?

-- ¿Sabías que en primero, el sombrero me quería mandar a Slytherin y quedé en Grifindor porque se lo pedí?

--Algo me había dicho tu suegro --Harry miró fulminante a su padrino, Sirius sonrió

--Bien, pues ahora no pude pedírselo porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando que Jos se metía al comedor cuando nadie debía verlo y no le puse atención

--Vaya, interesante

-- ¿Por qué estás aquí?, digo¿cómo llegaste?

-- ¿Cómo llegue? --se preguntó Silver con una mano en la barbilla -- ¡oh sí¡la mamá de Dumbledore! --Harry lo miró arqueando una ceja --jeje una viejita --sonrió el animago --que habla extraño, me dio un medallón --agregó sacando algo de su túnica una cadena como de 5 cm de grosor de la que prendía un camafeo también de oro, en forma de estrella de seis puntas con una joya en medio, parecía una esmeralda, pero en cuanto lo tocó Harry se volvió transparente y dos delgados hilos de humo empezaron a girar lentamente dentro, uno color esmeralda y el otro dorado -- esto es muy extraño

--Demasiado, llamemos a un elfo para que se lleve a Jos --dijo Harry mirando que por fin, el niño se había dormido en brazos de Sirius, éste asintió sin dejar de ver el medallón

Harry llamó al elfo que después de disculparse cerca de cien veces por haber perdido al niño, se lo llevó, Harry y Sirius se encaminaron hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, mientras tanto, Hermione y Meital esperaban a Harry en las puertas del comedor, necesitaba hablar con él, era demasiado ya una semana para que siguiera enojado, además, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada…

--Disculpen, no han visto a… --Meital cerró los ojos, Hermione la miraba con una sonrisa burlona --... mi esposo --dijo en un susurro a Lily

--Sí, se fue con su padre --respondió Lily con una sonrisa, Hermione miró por instinto a James

-- ¿Con quien? --preguntó Meital sorprendida

--Con su padre, nos lo encontramos en un pasillo cuando veníamos para acá y nos lo presentó --explicó Fáthy --un hombre alto, de cabello negro algo largo…

--... al hombro, de ojos grises --continuó Lily

--Muy apuesto --comentó pensativa Fáthy, Meital la miraba fijamente, Hermione sonrió al reconocer un brillo de celos en Sirius

--Oh sí¿y qué hará el señor Polinskee por aquí? --preguntó Meital mirando a Hermione quien se alzó de hombros mientras le hacía una seña a Ron para que se les acercara

-- ¿Le dices señor a tu suegro? --preguntó suspicaz Lily, Meital le sonrió

--Algunas veces, con su permiso tengo que ver por qué está aquí, espero no haya pasado algo con su esposa --murmuró Meital antes de echar a correr, con Hermione y Ron tras ella

Los merodeadores siguieron a la mesa, sin embargo, sus novias miraron interesadas a los tres chicos correr…

--Pues fue fácil de resolver --comentaba Sirius caminando junto a Harry

--Bastante --murmuró Harry --no sé si quiera volver a Grifindor --dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos que corrían hacia ellos --me van a rechazar

--No lo creo Harry, James es algo protector con su hermana y sus amigos, tiene algo contra los Slytherin, pero terminará dándose cuenta de que eres un grifindor

--yo no me refería a eso --dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos, Sirius lo miró sonriendo

--A Moony no le importará, Lily y Fáthy ya viste que no les importa y yo pues… te aceptaré pronto, ya lo verás… Mía es muy linda no tiene nada contras las demás casas y Peter solo ignóralo --sonrió Sirius

-- ¡Sirius!

--Hola Hermione, Ron, Meital, tu padre te manda saludos, hablando de eso, casi lo olvidaba, Harry tu tía está furiosa

--Sí lo que me faltaba, después de lo bien que la paso aquí, cuando regrese seguro estaré castigado hasta el nuevo milenio --se lamentó el chico mientras caminaba junto a Sirius

--Bueno chicos, debo irme, Harry les explicará --dijo Sirius antes de empezar a correr, los tres chicos miraron a Harry, éste suspiró y empezó a hablar mientras caminaban lentamente

En el gran comedor, los alumnos cuchichiaban sobre la semana sin el director y por lo tanto la semana sin profesor de DCAO, aún no entendían la razón por la que el profesor había terminado en San Mungo y Silver Polinskee miraba desde la mesa de profesores hacia la mesa de Grifindor, intentando grabar cada una de las expresiones de James, Lily y Fáthy, pero también intentaba recordar sobre ese año, él no recordaba que el profesor hubiera tenido que irse, habían salido ese año con él, incluso los había castigado en navidad, eso era extraño… McGonagall que lo movía de un hombro lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, la miró confundido, ella le hizo una seña para que se pusiera de pie, los alumnos aplaudían y Dumbledore lo miraba con una sonrisa, unos segundos después se paró, aunque seguía sin comprender, cuando se hubo sentado, el director volvió a tomar la palabra… decía algo sobre una inconformidad, segundas oportunidades y el sombrero seleccionador, él se había vuelto a meter en sus pensamientos, recordaba todas y cada una de las bromas que le habían hecho ese año al profesor de DCAO, y no era él, era un rubio, el que debía estar en el hospital, se puso rígido al toparse con los dorados ojos de Fáthy, y recordó esa noche, esa maldita noche en la que todo había cambiado, sintió una opresión en el pecho y algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la comisura de sus labios, volvió en sí cuando sintió una mirada, giró la cabeza levemente a la derecha, Dumbledore lo miraba preocupado, él intentó sonreírle pero solo logró una mueca de tristeza, se disculpó con una mirada y salió del comedor, Harry que se sentaba junto a Hermione, se puso rápidamente de pie y siguió a Sirius…

-- ¿Estás bien? --preguntó el chico fuera del comedor, Sirius estaba recargado contra la pared con la mano en el rostro

--Sí niño, no te preocupes, es solo que… bueno, es fuerte… --Sirius levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry --volver a ver a James y Lily tan risueños, tan… vivos --suspiró --y luego Fáthy… --Harry lo miró detenidamente, esa era su oportunidad

-- ¿Mi tía?... mis padres están muertos, pero ella¿Qué tiene?

Sirius dejó de respirar unos segundos, acababa de meter la pata, después se relajó un poco

--Ella Harry --el chico lo miró --ha sufrido tanto, y lo que le falta de la guerra --Harry entrecerró los ojos, no le creía --también Remus, se mira tan joven y despreocupado, tenía mucho tiempo que no miraba a Mía, miro a Meital y me la recuerda tanto, pero también se parece a Moony, y… ese… Wormtail, éramos amigos Harry, muy amigos… aún no entiendo que pasó para que se pasara del otro lado… me gustaría saber que pasó exactamente esa noche --Sirius susurró el final tanto que Harry no pudo escucharlo --pero estoy bien niño¿y tú como la llevas?

--Yo bien Sirius, al principio sí me sorprendí mucho, pero ahora te aseguro que lo que deseó es meter mi puño en la boca de mi padre --Sirius soltó una carcajada al mirar como Harry se miraba el puño --y Meital parece feliz de poder ver a su madre joven

--Lo ha tomado muy bien ¿eh?

--Sï, aunque hoy la miré algo pálida, parece cansada --comentó pensativo Harry

--Oye chico, no sé pero… yo miré mal a Moony --dijo Sirius haciendo cálculos con sus dedos

-- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-- ¿Sabes si la chica heredó la habilidad de su padre? --preguntó Sirius acercándose a las puertas para mirar a Remus

-- ¿Habilidad?

--Sí Harry, su pequeño problema peludo

Harry abrió mucho los ojos al escucharlo, no lo sabía, no sabía si Meital era hombre lobo… ¿sería un buen concepto decir que una mujer era hombre lobo?, sacudió la cabeza, no estaba para semántica, lingüística o… decidió dejar eso y mirar hacia el comedor

--No… no lo sé --murmuró mirando a su padrino

--Llevas… ¿Cuántos?... ¿dos, tres años casado con ella y no sabes? --preguntó incrédulo el animago --Jos cumplirá tres años en unos días entonces deberías llevar…

-- ¡Sirius!

--Ya, ya vale me callo --rió Sirius ante la fulminante mirada del chico

--No te preocupes, lo veremos en clase ¿tienen conmigo no?

--No sé…

--Bueno como sea, creo que debes ir a cambiarte a rojo y dorado de nuevo

--Sí, sí --murmuró Harry, ahora no podría estar sin saber si la chica era… pues… si tenía ese dichoso problema peludo

Después de que Sirius lo empujara varias veces para que fuera a cambiarse, el chico lo hizo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que se acercaba la luna llena y pues dos hombres… bueno pues dos problemas peludos sería demasiado sospechoso para los merodeadores, cuando regresó a clase, efectivamente a DCAO, se sentó en el lugar que le habían guardado, junto a Meital

--Oye --llamó en un susurro Harry, Meital lo miró de soslayo --eres…

--Señor Polinskee, por favor, ponga atención --la voz de Silver muy cerca de él lo interrumpió

--Sí señor --murmuró Harry mirando al frente

Cuando Silver regresó al frente, Harry escribió en un pergamino y se lo pasó a Meital, la chica lo leyó, lo giró y garabateó algo con una sonrisa, se lo pasó a HArry, el chico miró el trozo de pergamino y respirando hondo lo leyó, solo era una frase, solo cinco palabras que hicieron que la boca se le secara... "_sí... mañana es luna llena"_... presentía que ese iba a ser un gran problema…

* * *

_Siiiii listo!!! que les pareció???... llevo dos, me faltan cinco¿pero es que solo yo me meto en estos problemas?_**_  
_**

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	4. Solo un reto

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Holaaaa, he vuelto, después de... en realidad no tengo ni idea desde cuando me fui, me han parecido años, pero lo bueno es que he podido actualizar XD... por las dichosas vacaciones que estoy dispuesta a olvidar, estoy bastante atrasada, tanto en leer como en escribir jejeje así que iré poniendome al corriente poco a poco, GRAX por leer y sus reviews...  
_

* * *

Al terminar DCAO, Harry fue el primero en salir del aula, debía pensar, necesitaba pensar… si un hombre lobo era un problema, se suponía que no sabían nada sobre la licantropía de Lupin, bueno, de Remus, pues un buen problema y mayor creía él, se le presentaba… ¿dónde iba a meter a otro hombre o mujer o… bien donde metería a Meital mañana por la noche?, no podía llevarla a la casa de los gritos, sería demasiado extraño para los merodeadores y empezarían a hacer preguntas, tampoco podía ir con Dumbledore y decirle: _"oiga señor, mi amiga Meital también tiene un pequeño problema peludo igual al de su padre y me gustaría que pasara la noche de mañana con Remus en la casa de los gritos, pero debe evitar que Sirius, James y Peter vayan porque son animagos y pasan las noches de luna llena con Remus", _ si su padre ya lo odiaba por solo… existir, lo mataría si va y dice eso… siguió caminando sin ver por donde iba, en realidad buscaba un lugar donde pensar tranquilo sin que nada lo molestara y lo que se aproximaba por el pasillo no le ayudaría, estuvo consciente de que los merodeadores se acercaban a él con una clara intención… la de molestarlo, respiró hondo, suprimió el repentino deseo de meterle en la boca a su padre su propio pie y siguió caminando con la vista clavada en el piso, pasó junto a ellos y pudo respirar más tranquilo, pero la fría voz cargada de desprecio y burla de James, lo hizo detenerse… 

--Vaya Polinskee¿tu papi arregló las cosas con el director para que te pusieran en una casa a la que no perteneces?, eso no creo yo que sea honesto

Harry seguía dándoles la espalda, se mordió el labio inferior y apretó con toda su fuerza su túnica entre sus dedos cuyos nudillos empezaban a ponerse blancos debido a la falta de irrigación sanguínea, la risa de Pettigrew, esa risa que sabía era solo para alabar a su padre, lo hizo sentir el fluir de toda su sangre rápidamente, sintió como toda se agolpaba en su pecho, un poco corría hasta su brazo derecho que casi se movió por voluntad propia, no supo cuando había sacado la varita, tampoco se dio cuenta del momento en que un rayo rojo había salido del extremo de esta, escuchó el grito de miedo que profirió Peter, pero seguía de espaldas a ellos, una voz ronca gritó un hechizo de protección, después lo tomaron con fuerza del brazo y lo jalaron.

Harry caminaba guiado por la fuerte mano que seguía blandiendo con gran fuerza su brazo, escuchaba algunas maldiciones entre dientes, sonrió inconscientemente, le daba gracia que su padrino no se atreviera a decirlas en voz alta, quizá Fathy había tenido que ver… su madrina, casi la había olvidado, deseó con todo el corazón que estuviera bien

-- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? --amortiguado de repente, el grito de Sirius lo hizo mirar alrededor, se había perdido en sus pensamientos, un par de segundos después se dio cuenta de la razón por la que Sirius había bajado el volumen de su grito, estaban en la habitación del profesor de DCAO, y en un sofá de la pequeña salita, dormía a pierna tendida Jos, pudo ver que en la raíz el cabello se miraba un poco rojizo, el tinte o lo que fuera que el niño se había puesto, empezaba a caerse y con eso, sus problemas solo aumentaban --Harry --Sirius lo movió del brazo sacándolo de su nueva ensoñación -- ¿Qué pasó ahora? --inquirió una vez que la vista del chico se enfocó en él

--Mi padre… Sirius, quizá si le digo quien soy deje de molestarme y me deje pensar la razón por la que estoy aquí, sobre como volver y lo que por ahora me preocupa más, qué vamos a hacer con la transformación de Meital, mañana es luna llena

Sirius se dejó caer en el sofá frente a Jos y rió en un casi silencioso ladrido

-- ¿de que te ríes?

--Harry, en verdad no sabes como reaccionaría tu padre si te paras frente a él y le dices que eres su hijo… la verdad ni yo, que en verdad lo conocí, sé como podría reaccionar, de lo que casi estoy seguro es que Moony casi se infartaría --sonrió y miró a Jos --y pues creo que a mí me pasaría lo mismo, además de que seguro tu padre me mataría si se entera de que la madre de Jos es su hermana… --respiró hondo y después de algunos segundos de silencio volvió a ver a Harry que se paseaba en círculos frente a él --entre menos sepan, es mejor Harry… debemos averiguar por nosotros mismos como volver, además… tú ya te has inventado una muy buena mentira¿sabes?, me gustaría ver como explicas que Jos tenga el cabello rojizo, esa cosa empieza a caerse

--puedo decir que mi madre… o sea tu esposa es pelirroja --murmuró Harry sin detener su andar

--Sí… puedes --afirmó Sirius con una misteriosa sonrisa

--Deja de reírte¿quieres?... ayúdame a pensar que vamos a hacer con un hombre lobo

--Pues yo recuerdo haber ido a pasear todas las noches de luna llena…

-- ¡Sirius! --Harry alzó la voz, Sirius le pidió silencio con un dedo en los labios, Jos balbuceó, agitó un brazo en el aire y se giró dándoles la espalda --hablo en serio…

--Yo también Harry… puedo acompañar a Meital en su transformación en el bosque prohibido, y si pongo algún hechizo alrededor de la casa de los gritos que bloquee su salida, sería menos improbable que los chicos nos encuentren

--Pero y si Meital es agresiva y tú no…

--Traje un poco de poción mata-lobos… --explicó Sirius sacando un gran frasco de su túnica, Harry lo miró por largos segundos preguntándose como había podido esconder eso ahí

--Pero debía beberla antes de la transformación¿no?... tres días antes, o algo así

--está… ¿Cómo decirlo?...mmm, potenciada --sonrió Sirius, Harry enarcó una ceja --con que la tome hoy y mañana por la mañana será suficiente para que haga efecto, y así podemos salir a pasear por el bosque… me siento algo culpable de no darle a Moony pero él no debe saber nada, anda muchacho, ve a tu próxima clase y por lo que más quieras Harry, trata de controlarte con Pettigrew, si por alguna razón nos llegan a descubrir creerán que tienes algo contra él

--Pero si lo tengo

--Lo sé, y yo también lo tengo pero me controlo… dale a Meital, dile que lo agregue al jugo de calabaza

Harry tomó el frasco a la mitad de un horrible líquido viscoso y blanquecino, y salió de la habitación rumbo a alguna parte, a cualquier parte menos a las clases que tenía, no sentía ánimos de eso, pero para su desgracia no era el único que no había sentido ganas de ir a clase y ahora que caminaba por los jardines del colegio se topó de frente con la persona con la que menos ganas tenía de encontrarse, James Potter discutía acaloradamente con Lupin, nunca lo habría creído, intentó seguir de largo, apartarse de de ellos, dejarlos solos, cuando pasaba a algunos metros de ellos, escuchó que James gritaba que aunque no quisiera irían con él esa luna llena, que no lo dejarían solo jamás… de repente ese coraje, resentimiento, desilusión y demás que había sentido hacia su padre desaparecían y un sentimiento de orgullo volvía a nacer en su pecho, James no dejaría solo a sus amigos, siguió caminando hacia el lago y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas bajo él y contempló la suave y serena superficie del agua… sintió unos pies detenerse tras él, iba a sacar su varita y lanzar lejos a su padre como lo molestara, se extrañó cuando alguien se sentó junto a él, giró lentamente la cabeza y más se sorprendió al toparse con unos curiosos ojos idénticos a los suyos

-- ¿Estás bien? --preguntó Lily sin despegar sus esmeraldas de las de Harry

--Sí --Harry sintió algo, algo extraño dentro de sí al contestar, se sentía como un pequeño mintiendo a su madre, como un niño consciente de que su madre no le creería la mentira, desvió inmediatamente la mirada hacia el lago, no pudo ver como el atisbo de una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja que seguía mirándolo fijamente, no parecía tener intención alguna de ocultar su curiosidad

--Sabes Harry… --Lily siguió hablando sin esperar que el chico contestara, o sería quizá que él seguía mirando el lago como si esperara que el calamar saliera y se pusiera a bailar Tap --siento que te conozco de alguna parte… ¿no nos habremos visto antes?

A Harry esa pregunta no le tomó por sorpresa, esperaba que le dijera eso o si lo pensaba mejor, deseaba que le dijera eso…

--No lo creo Lily, yo… soy mayor que tú y dejé de estudiar hace cerca de tres años, creo que te recordaría --Harry le sonrió y volvió a ver hacia el lago, de nuevo, se perdió de la extraña sonrisa de Lily

No muy lejos, Harry escuchó la voz de James llamando a Lily y él se puso rápidamente de pie, no quería enfrentarse a James, además, acababa de recordar un pequeño detalle… todos le habían dicho que Fáthima Potter era squib, una squib no podía entrar a Hogwarts y… en dado caso de que pudieran en esa época… tenía que comprobarlo, pero tampoco se animaba a atacar a su tía, así que miró a Lily que seguía mirándolo desde el césped

--Lily… la hermana de Potter… es... bueno…

--Te aconsejo que no tomes los consejos de James, Fathy te tiene aprecio y te pidió que la llamaras por su nombre --dijo Lily poniéndose lentamente de pie, se sacudió la falda y miró a Harry

--Sí bueno, yo… quería saber si… pues… si… Fáthima… escuché que tu novio es muy bueno en los duelos y esas cosas, su hermana¿es igual de buena?

Lily sonrió ante la pregunta, y miró a Harry

--Pues si piensas conquistarla tengo que decirte que te tendrías que batir a duelo primero con Sirius --amplió su sonrisa --y creo que sería más difícil que James

Harry se ruborizó sin intención y empezó a tartamudear un poco, respiró hondo y pudo hablar sin que la lengua le estorbara entre los dientes

--No, no… solo era una duda, recuerda que… yo estoy casado, además amo a Meital --eso ultimo le sonó extraño, muy extraño para ser sinceros

Lily lo miró profundamente a los ojos, tenía un extraño sexto sentido que le decía cuando le mentía y cuando no, o sería que podía leer los sentimientos de Harry en esos ojos tan iguales a los de ella, pero a la vez tan diferentes, parecían el mismo libro abierto en el que era fácil leer todo para quien estaba familiarizado con ellos, fuera cual fuera la razón, ella sabía que por lo menos las tres ultimas palabras que había dicho ese chico, eran verdad

-- ¿Entonces, cuál es el interés? --preguntó con falsa inocencia la pelirroja, dejaba ir lentamente el hilo esperando que el pez diera su ultimo mordisco y poder tener una deliciosa cena, sonrió… pudo ver en los ojos de Harry que había mordido el anzuelo, sus ojos no reflejaban más que confianza absoluta en ella… quizá sus sospechas y la paranoia de Remus influían o en verdad esos chicos ocultaban algo…

------------------Flash back--------------------------------------

Remus y Lily revisaban unos libros en la biblioteca, sentados en la mesa más alejada y sumida un tanto entre sombras, tenían ahí ya varias horas…

--En verdad Lily… mira, Sirius siempre es el de las paranoias y cosas extrañas, pero… ese chico, el del niño

-- ¿Harry?

--Sí --Remus se pasó con lentitud ambas manos por el rostro y miró a la pelirroja frente a él --no sé que significa, pero mira igual a ti

--Remus, quizá sea el que tenemos el mismo color de ojos

--No sé Lily y la verdad, siempre he podido oler cuando mienten, no sé --Remus se alzó de hombros --quizá sea mi… condición

---------------------------------fin flash back-------------------------------------

Lily volvió de sus pensamientos, James seguía gritándole y Harry la miraba esperando una respuesta que a ella se le hacía demasiado extraña, pero no llegaba a sospechosa

--Pues Harry, Fathy es muy hábil en encantamientos y defensa --dijo por fin Lily, Harry no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa, le habían dicho que era squib no que había perdido la magia en algún accidente, no sabía si eso era posible pero avanzaba, ahora solo debía encontrar a los demás, miró tras Lily, James se acercaba a ellos con cara de pocos amigos y Remus caminaba junto a él, parecía que su padre por fin había logrado convencerlo, así que, antes de que llegaron con ellos, echó a correr hacia el castillo…

Después de la cena, Harry fue a jugar un rato con Jos mientras Sirius seguía misteriosamente desaparecido, después, volvió a su habitación e intentó dormir, pero no pudo, simplemente no durmió ni medio minuto, se estuvo revolteando en la cama, cuando creía llevar cerca de siete horas ya acostado se levantó y salió de la habitación, al llegar a la sala común pudo ver su reloj pulsera, tan solo tenía un par de horas en la cama, no era ni media noche, en ese instante el hueco de la entrada se abría y tres jóvenes entraban sonrientes, los miró… sintió ganas de lanzarse contra Peter, se miraba orgulloso de ocupar el lugar de Lupin, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Harry, Sirius le dedicó una mirada desinteresada, pero James lo miró fijamente, sentía odio emanar de las avellanas de su padre y simplemente se empezaba a cansar, respiró hondo y se dirigió a la salida, cuando pasaba junto a ellos tropezó con un pie, pero logró mantener el equilibrio, no supo de quien había sido pero él había agarrado a su responsable, parecía que nadie más le importara… simplemente era que… ese desgraciado farsante era el causante de que fuera huérfano y casi estaba seguro que también de que su tía estuviera muriendo, así que en menos de un segundo hundía la punta de su varita contra el cuello de Peter que estaba petrificado de terror, James y Sirius amenazaban a Harry con sus propias varitas, pero a él no le importaba eso, si solo le dieran la oportunidad de… si solo pudiera…

--Dadím… --Harry escuchó el susurro y sintió que algo se agarraba a sus piernas, bajó lentamente la mirada… sintió que el corazón se le iba hasta los pies al ver la pelirroja cabeza de quien él temió era Jos, sintió ganas de llorar, metió su varita de nuevo a su pijama y tomó entre sus brazos al niño, estaba empapado en… no sabía qué

--Jos¿por qué estás mojado? --Preguntó mirando detenidamente al pequeño, ignoró que ahora también Peter lo amenazara con la varita, sabía que a él lo podía desarmar fácilmente, lo sentía, y los otros dos no harían nada mientras tuviera al niño en brazos

El pequeño soltó una carcajada mirando a Harry

--eh efo de a cocina --empezó a relatar Jos con un tono de divertido misterio que hizo a James y Sirius bajar sus varitas, incluso éste último miró soñadoramente al niño --mimi… y mi tenía sed, papi teniba fubo en una meza y mi fui a pod e fubo, peddo etaba alto y movi a meza y mi bañó e fubo --Jos volvió a reír divertido, Harry lo miraba incrédulo, se acercó un poco al niño y lo olió, definitivamente, era jugo de calabaza… sonrió al imaginar a Sirius probando con todo tipo de cosas intentando que el tinte cayera del cabello de su hijo, y un simple jugo de calabaza que por error había bañado al niño… entonces Harry se unió a la carcajada de Jos, los merodeadores le miraban extrañado, abrazó al pequeño y salió de la sala común…

Al día siguiente, ni Remus y ni Meital fueron a clase, solo Lily se extrañó de que ambos se enfermaran el mismo día, conocía el secreto de Remus, pero… ¿Meital enferma ese día y extrañamente con los mismo síntomas?, la había visto antes de ir a clase mientras Hermione la llevaba a la enfermería, bueno, estaba casada y podía estar embarazada¿no?, y con ese pensamiento que no terminó de creerse, pasó toda la tarde, desde su habitación miró como madame Pomfrey llevaba a Remus al sauce, en el fondo esperaba que la chica estuviera junto con Remus…

Los días pasaron lentamente, James y Sirius seguían molestando a Harry, mientras éste se escabullía cada vez que podía, su padrino se había enterado, no supo como, de que había vuelto a amenazar a Pettigrew y le había pedido que lo evitara, no quería volver a desobedecerlo, así que lo mejor que se le ocurría era perderse cada que él se acercara, por su parte, Lily y Remus conspiraban por descubrir al chico de sus paranoias.

Una tarde como cualquier otra, a solo un día del tercer cumpleaños de Jos, a orillas del lago Harry había vuelto a perder la paciencia y es que el discutir con James sobre su verdadera casa, Slytherin, según aseguraba él, lo sacaba fácilmente de quicio, ya había sido demasiado de estar soportando eso, por merlín, era su padre y si no podía decírselo, por lo menos que lo tratara civilizadamente como a otro ser humano, ambos habían sacado su varita en un arrebato de furia, ambas varas lanzaban chispas de la punta, en el aire se sentía la proximidad de un duelo sangriento entre dos de los mejores magos de ese colegio, cuando Sirius estaba por dar luz verde, Remus se puso en medio

-- ¡Quitate Remus! --ordenó James furioso, Remus negó efusivamente

--Por favor, quítese profesor es hora de que este engreído… --Harry dejó inconclusa la frase y miró a Remus que lo miraba sorprendido, incluso con una leve sonrisa de comprensión, Harry bajó la varita y la mirada, esa sonrisa en Remus acaso significaba que… ¿sabía quién era?

--James --dijo calmado Lupin --dale una oportunidad, quizá en verdad se equivocó el sombrero y sea un grifindor

James miró aprensivo a Harry que miraba el césped bajo sus pies como si fuera la mejor maravilla del mundo

--Bien --murmuró después de algunos minutos James, Harry levantó la vista sorprendido --el profesor Polinskee, tu padre, tiene algo que me… nos pertenece, si nos lo das te dejaremos en paz y aceptaremos que eres un grifindor

Harry sonrió igual a como lo hacía James cuando se sentía autosuficiente

--James, soy valiente como un grifindor, más no soy un tonto, por muy grifindor, no creo que le robaras a tu padre, además, no lo conozco, pero seguro que no tiene el carácter tan endemoniadamente explosivo como el mío

--mmm… sí, creo que tienes razón --comentó pensativo James, Harry se rascó la cicatriz sin darse cuenta y siguió mirando a James pero no lo veía, ahora miraba a Sirius, a su padrino frente a él arrodillado, él levantaba la varita y decía crucio y Sirius se retorcía de dolor --no hay muchos profesores en el colegio, creo que hay un ataque en Hogsmade y dicen que está Voldemort, si vas y traes cervezas de mantequilla --Harry miró de nuevo a James, de reojo miró a Peter que se había encogido un poco ante la mención del nombre del mago tenebroso

--Iré

--No creo que sea una buena idea, incluso tu padre está en el castillo --dijo Remus rápidamente, pero Harry ya corría hacia el sauce boxeador, movía su varita y una rama inmovilizaba las ramas del árbol

Los merodeadores se miraron entre sí sorprendidos de que Harry conociera el pasadizo, caminó, casi corrió doblado por la mitad entre el pequeño corredor, llegó a la casa de los gritos y salió corriendo, con toda la fuerza que le permitían las piernas corrió hacia Hogsmade, su padrino estaba siendo torturado por Voldemort, por… se paró a mitad de la aldea, parecía el ojo del huracán, todo calmado y la voz de Remus llegó a él… _"incluso tu padre está en el castillo"_¸ cuando le había dicho eso él había pensado en James, no en Sirius… no supo de donde había salido el rayo verde que le había impactado en el pecho, el rayo que le había hecho ser cubierto por la tan agradable… nada…

Meital muy seguida por Silver, corría hacia los merodeadores que impacientes esperaban a la entrada del sauce boxeador, Remus estaba muy serio y muy molesto, James parecía sentirse culpable y Sirius tranquilo esperaba por su cerveza de mantequilla

--Harry… estaba con ustedes --murmuró Silver agitado por la carrera, los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos

--No profesor, aquí no…

--Por favor James, lo miré en el mapa, díganme por qué entró al sauce --interrumpió Silver realmente preocupado

Los merodeadores perdieron el color y miraron más sorprendidos aún al profesor

--solo… solo un reto --murmuró Sirius

Silver se miró a sí mismo y supo que Harry estaba en problemas, no era común ver en Sirius Black la sombra de la culpa

--Meital, cuida de Jos por favor, ustedes --se giró hacia los chicos con voz dura --vayan al castillo inmediatamente

Y sin esperar más, Sirius corrió hacia el sauce boxeador con la varita preparada para mandar un trozo de madera y presionar el nudo, pero las rejas del colegio abriéndose lo detuvieron, se giró con un miedo que no deseaba sentir y cambió su dirección de carrera hacia el profesor Dumbledore que entraba serio con el cuerpo lánguido de Harry en brazos, llegó con el anciano y tomó a su ahijado entre sus brazos, lo apretó contra su cuerpo y con voz ronca se dirigió al director

-- ¿Qué pasó?

--No lo sé, cuando llegué no había nadie, solo el cuerpo del chico en media plaza y los ataques habían terminado, los profesores dicen que Tom estuvo ahí

--Desgraciado, como le haya hecho algo a mi muchacho --murmuró Sirius, apretó más el cuerpo de Harry y corrió hacia el castillo, al pasar junto a los chicos se giró con una mirada feroz, una mirada que Remus reconoció al instante y no dudó en a quién pertenecía, pero simplemente era imposible --síganme --ordenó en un susurró y los cuatro adolescentes obedecieron sin titubear

Decenas de alumnos miraron como el nuevo profesor de DCAO corría desesperado hacia la enfermería cargando el cuerpo de su hijo, al llegar, recostó a Harry en una cama e inmediatamente la enfermera cerró las cortinas y se dispuso a examinarlo, Silver tenía todos los sentimientos recorriéndolo, pero los que más podía identificar era la furia y la desesperación, Meital acababa de entrar con Ron y Hermione tras ella, las chicas lloraban desconsoladamente y Ron lo hacía en silencio, al pasar junto a los merodeadores los tres les dedicaron una mirada fría, Meital en especial a James

--Un reto… un reto --balbuceaba Silver mientras caminaba en círculos frente a los chicos, de vez en cuando echaba una mirada furiosa a James, quien se sentía como si su mejor amigo estuviera molesto con él -- ¿Qué iba a demostrar ese maldito reto? --media hora después, por fin Silver había explotado, Dumbledore que se había mantenido sentado en silencio en una cama miró a Silver y a los merodeadores que dieron un pequeño brinco en su lugar ante el rugido del profesor -- ¿Qué era tan importante como para sobreponerlo a su vida?, igual de cabeza dura que su padre --rezongó Silver entre dientes sin despegar la mirada de James -- ¿Por qué rayos no lo detuviste? --preguntó dolido mirando a Remus --lo has hecho con nos… con esos dos --corrigió señalando a los chicos junto a Remus, un plop lo interrumpió y desesperado miró al pequeño elfo que acababa de aparecer, parecía salido de un carnaval y antes de que pudiera hablar, lo interrumpió --Meital, a ver si controlas a tu hijo --balbuceó rápidamente Silver mirando a la chica que dio un brinco al escucharlo, asintió rápidamente y siguió al elfo -- ¿cómo está? --se apresuró a acercarse a la enfermera que cerraba la cortina de la cama de Harry tras ella, no tenía buena cara, ella lo miró por un momento y negó lentamente mientras se limpiaba las manos con el delantal de su uniforme…

Silver gritó tan parecido al aullido de un perro, que hizo temblar a todos, no era más que un terrible sufrimiento, sentía que el corazón de le partía en miles de trozos, de dos grandes zancadas se acercó a James y lo abofeteó arrojándolo al piso, su mirada destilaba furia entremezclada con dolor

--Te conocí tan bien… --susurró con amargura mirando a su mejor amigo mientras su versión adolescente le ayudaba a levantarse, James no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos grises que conocía tanto --pero jamás pensé que harías eso, jamás pensé que lo obligarías a arriesgar su vida por complacerte, se suponía que madurabas a los17 años James, pero sigues siendo el mismo niño mimado --Silver lloraba sin hacer intento alguno en ocultar sus lágrimas y su dolor, un dolor que aumentó al escuchar a Ron gritar el nombre de su ahijado, lo miró, el pelirrojo acomodaba en una cama cercana a Hermione que parecía haberse desmayado, después corría hacia la cama de Harry intentando entrar pero él fue más rápido y se interpuso, abrazó a Ron quien le correspondió el abrazo y con desesperación lloró en el pecho de Silver, pocos segundos después se escucharon unos pasos apresurados

--No… no --Meital entraba corriendo y negando desesperada

Silver deshizo con lentitud el abrazo con Ron y se acercó a ella intentando abrazarla, pero la chica lo rechazó y corrió hacia la cama de Harry sin dejar de negar con la cabeza

--Meital, por favor --Silver la detuvo tomándole una mano

--Suéltame… --dibujo una amarga sonrisa y lo miró --es mi esposo, tengo derecho a estar con él

--Por favor Meital, deja eso ya

--Déjame-por-favor --susurró la chica mirando fijamente a los ojos de Sirius, quien pudo ver claramente que uno de los tan famosos ataques de furia y decisión de Mía, estaba por venir, y la furia entremezclada con la fuerza de la licantropía, además del casi nunca mostrado mal carácter de Remus que seguro la chica había heredado, no ayudaría en nada

--Chi-chicos, ayúdenme, sujétenla --pidió, casi rogó Sirius mirando a los merodeadores y a Ron

El primero en obedecer fue Ron aunque no comprendió mucho, después le siguieron los merodeadores, Silver estaba por sacar su varita cuando todos, incluido él salieron volando muy lejos de Meital, ella se apresuró a meterse tras la cortina que cubría a Harry, Dumbledore observaba en silencio bastante interesado…

-- ¡No! --el grito de la chica hizo que Sirius se pusiera de pie y aunque adolorido se acercó rápidamente a la cama de Harry, pero volvió a caer hacia atrás, se volvió a erguir y palpó con lentitud, una cubierta estaba alrededor de la cama, una cubierta que no podría romper, lo sabía bien… la cápsula de poder de Mía, también había sido heredada a su hija…

* * *

Bien y?? XD 

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	5. Rapto

**Si digo Harry Potter, todos saben que es de Rowling… no??**

* * *

Un mago pelirrojo bajaba lentamente las escaleras de una casa decorada con exquisito gusto, la cara del hombre estaba demasiado seria, en la estancia, dos hombres se pusieron de pie al ver al medimago entrar… 

--Empeora con cada minuto, tenemos que internarla en San Mungo

--Pero…

--Señor Lupin… --interrumpió el sanador mientras se sentaba, esperó a que Dumbledore y Remus se sentaran y siguió --la señora Black es una bruja excelente y muy poderosa, su magia, al no ser… ¿Cómo le explico?, verá… como toda su magia se concentra dentro de ella y nada sale, la magia empieza a ocupar demasiado espacio, la acciones orgánicas de la señora, dejan de ser hechas por el cuerpo y son sustituidas por la magia que devora sus signos vitales para poder suplantarlos… como siga así, sus signos dejaran de… serán reemplazados completamente por la magia llevándola a la muerte, la única solución que encuentro es que use la varita, encantamientos sencillos solo para que su energía se esté reciclando correctamente… en el hospital trataremos de drenar algo de su magia para que no se intoxique, pero no lo podremos hacer por mucho tiempo porque… porque podemos matarla también…

Remus cerró los ojos y dejó que un par de lágrimas resbalaran, Dumbledore extrañamente sonreía un poco, sus ojos brillaban como si todo se fuera a arreglar al día siguiente, como si tuviera la esperanza de que Fathy viviera una semana más…

----------------------------------------------

--Lily… no creo que sea correcto esto…

La inconfundible voz de Fáthima Potter se escuchó mientras la puerta del despacho del profesor de defensa era forzada por una chica castaña, Lily revisaba al final que nadie apareciera

--Listo --murmuró Mía empujando la puerta

Las tres chicas entraron en silencio, Lily cerró la puerta con cuidado

--Rápido --indicó la pelirroja yendo directamente al escritorio que tenía enfrente

--Si nos descubren --dijo Mía siguiendo a su amiga

-- ¿Qué se supone que buscamos? --preguntó Fathy resignada, sabía que no sacaría tan fácil a Lily

--Lo que sea, estoy segura de que Harry oculta algo¿recuerdan que James dijo que había perdido el dichoso mapa que inventaron? --inquirió Lily abriendo todas las gavetas

--Sí --corearon Fathy y Mía

--Pues… cuando el profesor apareció, James dijo que Harry le había robado el mapa y el profesor, parecía saber lo que era y lo confiscó, también recuerdo que me dijo que dijo conocer a los merodeadores

--Pero Lily, todos los conocen --comentó Fathy girando sobre sí misma mirando la habitación en busca de algún lugar donde podría guardarse algo importante

--No Fathy, ahí te equivocas, porque todos conocen a los merodeadores, es cierto, pero nadie los conoce como merodeadores, ellos se llaman así pero solo ellos --apuntó Lily revisando unos papeles

--Verdad --dijo Fathy sorprendida

--Encontré el mapa… eso creo --anunció Mía bajando de la habitación, Lily corrió hacia ella y sonrió triunfante, después se aseguró de dejar todo como estaba y salieron con cuidado de no encontrarse a nadie, después de unos minutos corrieron hacia la sala común y de ahí subieron a su habitación, que solo ellas ocupaban, ese pequeño hecho también había hecho que Lily sospechara, estando ellas tres solas y sobrando dos camas, Dumbledore había mandado a Hermione y Meital a otra habitación. Lily fue directo a su cama y se sentó, las otras dos chicas la siguieron…

-- ¿Para qué quieres el mapa?

--Fathy, querida… ¿para qué ha de ser?, primero debemos saber si los nombres que nos dieron son reales y después averiguar el resto, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buena --sonrió Lily tocando el pergamino con su varita, al instante le dieron la bienvenida --mira, aquí estamos nosotros y… --se interrumpió mirando un punto que vagaba por la sala común… -- ¿Joselle Black? --murmuró extrañada y miró a sus amigas, Fathy se puso de pie de un brinco y corrió hacia la sala común… un par de minutos después subió pálida

--Es… es… el hijo… de… Harry --murmuró sentándose de nuevo en la cama de Lily --cuando bajé, un elfo se lo llevaba

--Por eso le dijo papá al padre de Harry, entonces… pero… --Lily interrumpió sus conjeturas y buscó el nombre de Silver Polinskee en alguna parte, segundos después se puso más pálida que Fathy --en… en la enfermería hay dos Sirius Black --indicó señalando un punto en el mapa, sobre el que se abalanzaron las otras dos chicas

--Y… ¿Meital Lupin? --preguntó sorprendida Mía

--Y un Harry Potter --apuntó incrédula Fathy

--Miren, solo una es verdadera… Hermione Granger, el otro es Ronald Weasley --dijo Mía, Lily seguía mirando el punto que decía Harry Potter y entonces un foco bastante bizarro se prendió en su cabeza… _Esos ojos Lily, mira igual que tú… me recuerda a alguien, te lo aseguro… sonríe igual que… _la voz de Remus se agolpó dentro de ella

--Harry Potter --murmuró la pelirroja aún con la vista fija en el pergamino, bajó de la cama y con el mapa en la mano salió corriendo, Mía y Fathy se miraron y la siguieron…

----------------------------

En la enfermería Silver platicaba con la enfermera, la mujer se pasaba las manos por el rostro en actitud de cansancio, Silver asentía con lágrimas en los ojos, Hermione acababa de despertar y estaba abrazada de Ron, Meital seguía con Harry… Madame Pomfrey salió acompañada de Dumbledore, parecía verse una luz de esperanza en el rostro de la enfermera, Silver fue hacia los merodeadores, deseaba desahogarse, si le hubiera hecho caso a Harry y hubieran confesado todo, quizá eso no habría pasado y ahora se estarían riendo de las caras que los merodeadores habrían puesto al darse cuenta, pero no les diría, no aún, por ahora se limitaría a regañarlos, pero la cara indescifrable de Lily lo interrumpió, la pelirroja entraba corriendo e iba directo a él, se plantó frente a él y solo le enseñó el mapa…

-- ¿Entraron a mi despacho? --preguntó algo molesto, tenía demasiada presión y ahora eso

--Eso no importa¿o sí?... ¿Sirius Black? --preguntó en un susurro, Silver miró a los chicos que seguían en su lugar

--Lily… no es lo que crees

--Pues explíquemelo profesor porque no entiendo…

-- ¡Papi! --Jos entraba corriendo y se abrazaba de las piernas de Silver --quiedo fubo de naranca --sonrió Jos con un divertido acento, Lily lo miró detenidamente, la sonrisa ahora que le ponía atención y tenía una referencia no muy confiable, se parecía a la de Sirius a la de su amigo y… el niño era pelirrojo, un momento, también tenía los ojos grises, pero ahora entendía menos, miró al profesor --y paddtelillos tambien… de cocholate

Silver miró a Lily

--También miré eso… Joselle Black --la pelirroja hablaba en susurros

-- ¿Jos que haces aquí? --preguntó Silver derrotado

--Lo efos son muuuuyyy abudidos --contestó Jos con cara de sufrido --y no me defan fubad, uno se enojó podque le amadé las odejas a la mesa cuando taba mimido y cuando despertó se jaló y… --el pequeño se interrumpió para hacer una risita pícara que descolocó más a Lily --tiró la mesa que teniba fubo y mi no pudo tomad fubo y mi quiede fubo --Sirius lo miró incrédulo

--Te estás portando muy mal Jos

--No papi, no podto mal, mí abudo mucho --se excusó el pequeño poniendo una linda carita de sufrimiento, Silver respiró hondo, lo abrazó y miró a Lily, estaba consciente de que tendría que decirle la verdad, pero no sabía si hacerlo con los merodeadores

--Ron, hablaré con Lily, si Harry mejora o… pasa algo, por favor avísenme, estaré en mi despacho --el pelirrojo asintió y Lily siguió a Silver --ustedes vayan a su sala común, el director hablará con ustedes después, Lily vamos

--Fathy y Mía también --dijo la pelirroja, Silver sonrió y asintió, esas tres no se separaban ni se guardaban secretos…

-- ¿No podto mal papi? --preguntó Jos unos minutos después, Silver sonrió

--No, lo haces justo como esperan que un hijo mío lo haga --murmuró Silver para sí

-- ¿papi?

--No Jos, no te portas mal, pero no hagas sufrir a los elfos porque si mamá se entera te va a castigar

--Quiedo ved a mamá, papi

--Yo también Jos, yo también --dijo Silver mientras abría la puerta del despacho, las chicas habían seguido la conversación con atención, pero no habían entendido nada --siéntense chicas, será lo mejor, Jos, ve arriba y juega un rato¿sí?, te compré unos juguetes

--Sí papi --sonrió el niño corriendo hacia las escaleras

-- ¿no es peligroso que suba las escaleras solo? --preguntó preocupada Fathy, Silver sonrió

--Espera Jos --el niño frenó en el acto y miró a su padre --diles a las muchachas tu nombre completo

--No… Dadím dijo que no dijera mi nombe com… com... com… --el niño hacía graciosas muecas intentando decir la palabra --com… peto, Dadím no quiede

--Pero yo te lo pido Jos, está bien, ellas no van a decir nada --explicó Silver mirando sonriente al niño

-- ¿Todo?

--Sí, por favor Jos

--Joselle Back Potted --dijo el niño mirando curioso a su padre

-- ¿Y Harry, Jos?

-- ¿Dadím?... Haddy James Potted Evans --dijo Jos resaltando el último apellido pues se le hacía un poco difícil de decir -- ¿tambien Meital? --preguntó, sonrió al mirar que su padre asentía --Meital… ¿no tiene oto nombe?

--No Jos

--Meital Lupin

--Gracias hijo, ve a jugar arriba, con cuidado

--Sí papi… ¿papi?, quiedo fubo y…

--Pastelillos de chocolate, en un momento Jos --le interrumpió Sirius, el niño asintió y subió con cuidado los escalones de a uno --los niños no mienten chicas y el mapa del merodeador tampoco, pregunten…

-- ¿Qué es Potted? --preguntó primero Fathy

--Potter --murmuró pensativa Lily, Sirius asintió

--Verán… pasó algo extraño, Harry, Meital, Ron y Hermione compraban los materiales para volver al colegio, según me dijo Harry una viejita a la que Jos le regresó un gato, le dio un medallón y cuando menos pensaron aparecían en hogsmade y ustedes estaban ahí…

--Fue la primera vez que los vimos --dijo Mía mirando a Sirius

--Es decir que… --Fathy dejó inconclusa la frase y miró a Sirius

--...somos del futuro --completó Sirius, era la costumbre que tenía cuando estaba de novio con Fathy --y sí, soy el mismo Sirius Black que hace un momento estaba en la enfermería, a mí me pasó lo mismo que los chicos, me encontré con la misma ancianita y me dio el medallón que se le había caído a Harry --guardó silencio y las miró, esperaría a que alguna dijera algo para estar seguro de que habían procesado la información correctamente

-- ¿Meital es hija de Remus?

Sirius miró a Mía y sonrió, no les diría de su fatídico futuro, tampoco a Lily y James

--Y tuya Mía, Harry es hijo de… saben de quién --agregó mirando a Lily, ella asintió sonrojada --por favor chicas, es importante que no digan nada, ni siquiera a los merodeadores porque…

--Jos --murmuró Fathy mirando sus pies, Sirius la miró

-- ¿Qué pasa con Jos, Beby? --La chica levantó la vista al escuchar el mote --yo… lo… siento…

-- ¿En verdad eres Sirius Black? --él tragó saliva al ver a Fathy de pie, asintió lentamente --eso quiere decir que¿me engañaste con otra?

Sirius se puso de pie de un brinco y se alejó rápidamente, recordaba esos gritos

-- ¡Escuchaste el nombre del niño! --gritó retrocediendo -- ¡es Potter!

--Es verdad --Fathy se detuvo en su intento de asesinato y lo miró, después corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, Sirius respiró aliviado -- ¿entonces por qué Harry armó toda esa mentira?

--Siendo hijo de un merodeador, no podía esperar nada diferente, acaso¿no escuchaste lo que tu hijo hizo?, y a penas tiene dos años --dijo Lily pensativa, Fathy asintió

-- ¿Por qué el niño es pelirrojo? --preguntó Mía

--Mi madre es pelirroja --contestó Fathy sin dejar de ver a Sirius

--Entonces, por favor… --empezó Sirius, pero se interrumpió por la puerta que se abría de golpe

--Harry… despertó… --Anunció Ron agitado

--Cuiden a Jos --balbuceó Sirius antes de correr tras Ron, las chicas solo se miraron, no sabían lo que pasaba pero tampoco podían dejar al niño solo, así que decidieron subir y jugar un poco con él, quizá podrían sonsacarle algo más, era muy conocido que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, aunque por ahora solo tenían al niño, ya encontrarían al borracho y Lily tenía en mente quien podía ser ese borracho…

-------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Silver y Ron llegaron a la enfermería se encontraron con lo que menos esperaban, James y Sirius detenían a Meital y Remus intentaba quitarle la varita, la chica estaba histérica y quería… técnicamente, matar a Harry…

-- ¡Déjenme!... ¡que no me escuchan, que me dejen! --gritaba Meital intentando zafarse de los chicos -- ¡ese no es Harry, no es¡Silver, ese no es Harry!

-- ¿Por qué dices eso Meital? --Silver se apresuró a acercarse al chico que seguía sentado sobre su cama, miraba interesado sus pies, llegó y lo abrazó eufórico, después lo miró detenidamente

-- ¡No besa igual que Harry! --gritó Meital, Silver se irguió completamente y la miró, sonrió al ver que se sonrojaba

-- ¿Y cuando has besado tú a Harry? --preguntó interesado, la chica dejó de pelear y se sonrojó más

--B-bueno, yo estaba emocionada y… pues…

--Además de hoy Meital --acotó Silver apunto de soltar una carcajada

--Es… es que… un día, cuando escuchó que hablabas en la biblioteca con Fa… eh… yo, nos besamos y, no es igual… ese no es Harry

--Escucharon tras la puerta… --murmuró Silver serio, la chica sonrió algo nerviosa --después hablaremos, pero por una vez que lo hayas besado no puedes…

-- ¡No fue una! --gritó Meital, Silver se calló de pronto y sonrió, la chica ya no podía ponerse más roja --no es Harry, créeme Siri… Silver, no es Harry --Silver asintió y se giró mirando al chico

--Harry… mi patronus¿Qué forma tiene?

--Un… un… me duele la cabeza, Sirius no recuerdo --se excusó el chico recostándose

--Claro, no te preocupes, le diré a Madame Pomfrey que te de una poción, chicos, por favor no suelten a Meital --Antes de ir con la enfermera, Silver miró a Meital, la chica asintió casi imperceptiblemente, un par de minutos después Sirius regresó con una copa con un líquido amarillo y se la dio a Harry mientras le pedía que la bebiera toda y el muchacho obedeció -- ¿Eres Harry? --Preguntó Sirius unos segundos después, la cabeza del chico se tensó y miró un punto frente a él, con lentitud negó --tu nombre

--Kenrick Allura

--No te conozco --murmuró Silver pensativo

-- ¿Dónde está Harry?

--En la casa de los gritos, el señor oscuro lo tiene porque supo que era del fu… --Silver lo noqueó con un hechizo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, preocupado se giró hacia Meital

--No se te ocurra salir del castillo niña --dijo señalándola mientras los chicos la soltaban --cuida a Jos, yo iré por el profesor --movió su varita y el cuerpo del sujeto que suplantaba a Harry lo siguió --Ron, Hermione… los quiero en la sala común, no… mejor en mi despacho junto con Meital, ahora me encargaré de esto y no quiero pretextos, el que no me obedezca… --amenazó mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a los chicos que solo se miraron y empezaron a caminar hacia el despacho del profesor de DCAO, si no volvían para el amanecer, ellos tomarían manos en el asunto…

* * *

_**PD.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	6. Un mes más de vida

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

_**Sion revivió, no están felices????... jamás tardo dos meses en actualizar jajajajajajajajaja... lean el capi **_

* * *

Sirius corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, conocía de memoria esos pasillos, los había recorrido con sus amigos cientos de veces, por eso habían podido hacer el mapa del merodeador… "_el mapa"_¸se detuvo de golpe a medio pasillo, el cuerpo que flotaba tras él casi lo golpea, empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su túnica, respiró hondo mientras extendía un pergamino frente a él, murmuró algo y lo tocó con su varita

--Lily dijo que había visto a Harry… que lo sabía todo… --murmuraba Sirius observando con detenimiento el mapa --Voldemort no tiene forma de saber quienes somos… nadie más lo sabe --agregó mirando al mortífago frente a él, al localizar en los jardines del colegio una mota con el nombre que buscaba, echó cerca de diez maldiciones sobre el mortífago y corrió hacia las puertas lo más rápido que podía al sentir que la velocidad que llevaba no era suficiente se transformó en un enorme perro negro y en pocos minutos logró salir al jardín, aumentó la velocidad al sentir el olor de Harry en el aire…

En la sala común, Meital se paseaba en círculos, estaba que se la llevaba el diablo, Ron y Hermione se limitaban a mirarla, James se encogía en su lugar cada vez que la chica lo miraba, Lily estaba sentada junto a él, pero también estaba furiosa al igual que Fathy y Mía, sus respectivos novios no entendían su actitud

--Mi quiede Dadím --Meital frenó de golpe al escuchar la voz de Jos, no entendía como podía escapar tan fácil de los elfos que se suponía lo cuidaban

--Siendo hijo de quien es… --murmuró Fathy mirando al niño, Meital sonrió levemente, en ese mismo instante aparecía un elfo que parecía salido del carnaval, tenía hojas de lechuga en las orejas, rodajas de tomate pegadas por toda la cara, el sucio tapa-rabos tenía cebolla, calabaza, ejotes y un poco de harina --tranquilo, puedes volver a la cocina, nosotros cuidaremos de él --le sonrió Fathy mientras levantaba al niño --vamos a dormir¿sí?, es tarde --dijo mirando a Jos, el niño la miró detenidamente intentando conocerla, o por lo menos eso les pareció a Hermione y Meital, ambas se sorprendieron al ver que asentía y se abrazaba al cuello de Fathy, ellas siguieron mirando hacia el agujero del retrato esperando que Sirius entrara…

Sirius en la forma de hocicos seguía corriendo, sentía el olor de Harry cada vez más cerca, frenó de golpe al ver una sombra pequeña frente al sauce boxeador, la sombra se detuvo, cargaba algo en los hombros que dejó caer para inmovilizar las ramas del árbol, en un rápido movimiento, Sirius volvió a su forma humana y lanzó un hechizo, que al haberse agachado su blanco dio en el tronco del árbol, el hombre se irguió asustado buscando el origen del ataque

--Maldito --masculló Sirius mirando a su oponente, la capucha se había caído y podía ver un rostro ratonil, ojos pequeños y orejas algo grandes, los dientes más grandes y amarillentos, volvió a tomar su forma animaga y corrió más rápido, y antes de que el mortífago pudiera agarrar a Harry que yacía a sus pies, un enorme perro negro ponía las patas delanteras sobre el chico y enseñaba amenazante los colmillos --Peter… ¿hasta aquí nos has seguido? --inquirió furioso Sirius de rodillas revisando a Harry, pero sin dejar de apuntar a Peter con su varita

--Si… Sirius, no lo sabes… pero el señor oscuro ofrece una gran recompensa Sirius

--Maldito --siseó Sirius mientras un hechizo salía de su varita, pero Peter se transformaba en rata y huía por el agujero bajo el árbol, Sirius se debatía entre ir tras él y por fin atraparlo o llevar a Harry la castillo… cuando sobó la mejilla del chico y la sintió como el hielo, decidió volver, ya tendría tiempo de agarrar a ese traidor, mientras tanto, esperaba que Harry no se hubiera dado cuenta de quien lo había secuestrado porque no tendría mucha oportunidad de detenerlo frente al pequeño Peter que aún no los traicionaba, o por lo menos eso quería creer…

Los chicos seguían en la sala común, James se sentía demasiado mal y las miradas de Lily y Meital no ayudaban en nada

--Mi quiede Dadím --dieron un brinco al escuchar a Jos en medio de ellos

-- ¿No estabas dormido con Fathy? --Preguntó Padfoot incrédulo

--No, mi no mimi con mami --murmuró el pequeño pelirrojo mirando detenidamente a Padfoot

--La muchacha con le que dormías se llama así Jos --explicó Hermione intentando no descubrirse

--Oh, no ella se dumió poque taba llodando mucho, mucho, como mi cuando mami castiga --dijo Jos sentándose junto a Padfoot

En la enfermería, madame Pomfrey pegó el grito en el cielo al ver a Harry que se desangraba, Sirius estaba que trepaba por las paredes al ver que las pociones regeneradoras de sangre no funcionaban y el chico cada vez se ponía más blanco

--Tenemos que hacer una transfusión como lo hacen los muggles --explicó la enfermera a Silver y Dumbledore, mientras movía la varita sobre Harry --sangre O negativo --murmuró con algo de temor -- ¿usted tiene ese tipo?

--No --murmuró Silver --solo conozco a una persona que lo tiene y no se conformó con heredarle el afán por romper reglas, el cabello alborotado y la ceguera --murmuró con una ligera sonrisa

-- ¿James Potter? --preguntó el director, mandó a la enfermera a buscar al chico cuando vio que Silver asentía --Sirius¿le explicarás la razón por la que tienen el mismo tipo de sangre?

--No profesor, conozco a James, si se entera de que Harry es su hijo…

-- ¿Qué Harry qué? --Silver miró al director con los ojos bien abiertos, conocía esa voz que llegaba de la nada… James estaba escuchando con la capa de invisibilidad

--Debí haber confiscado eso también --murmuró molesto Silver --James¿quieres aparecer?... muy bien, como escuchaste y quizá lo explique después, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es acostarte en esa cama y esperar a que vuelva la enfermera, yo iré a avisarles a los demás

--Pero…

-- ¡Pero nada Potter, ya vuelvo! --gritó Silver saliendo a la carrera, James miró al director que le sonrió discretamente mientras se sentaba en la cama de enfrente y comenzaba a leer

James se sentó en la cama que le indicaron y miró a Harry, la venda que el chico tenía en el abdomen se mojaba rápidamente de sangre, le puso atención… por esa simple razón su parecido era tan asombroso, por eso no le regresaba los insultos… Harry lo respetaba como a su padre porque en realidad lo era o sería… y él se comportaba como un niño de cinco años ante una rabieta, si era posible, se sintió aún más miserable

-- ¿Quién es tu madre? --murmuró sin despegar la vista del chico, se sonrojó tan pronto terminó la pregunta al recordar los ojos verdes de Harry -- ¿Lily sabrá todo y por eso está tan molesta?

--Señor Potter recuéstese --la enfermera se le acercó a a grandes zancadas y lo tiró sobre la cama…

Una semana había pasado ya y Harry seguía sin reaccionar, por lo menos ahora tenía un poco de color, ese sábado era el cumpleaños de Jos, durante la visita a Hogsmade le comprarían algunos regalos y según Fathy, lo necesario para hacer una fiesta en la habitación del profesor de DCAO…

--Anden mujeres que se nos hace tarde --se quejó Sirius por quinta vez

--Espera, iré con el profesor Polinskee, quiero llevar a Jos

--Fathy, es la décima vez que intentas eso desde ayer

--Lo sé Lily, pero ahora tengo una idea --sonrió Fathy, Lily y Hermione enarcaron una ceja y siguieron la mirada de la chica Potter, hasta Meital que platicaba con Peter, Fathy se acercó a Meital y se le colgó del brazo -- ¿Jos es tu hijo verdad? --Meital la miró extrañada antes de ser jalada por la chica Potter

Sirius miró correr a Meital intentando no tropezar pues Fathy la jalaba demasiado, respiró hondo y se recargó en la pared… las chicas corrían por el pasillo, Meital no comprendía nada pero Fathy llevaba una sonrisa enorme…

--Hola chicas --Fathy frenó en seco al escuchar a Silver

----------------------------------------------------------

Algunos años en el futuro, Remus Lupin miraba ensimismado la débil y pálida figura sobre la cama matrimonial, Fathy respiraba entrecortadamente, no pudo evitar las lágrimas que empezaron a emanar de sus tristes ojos dorados, la hermana de su mejor amigo, esposa de otro y su mejor amiga… estaba muriendo, él sabía que Fáthima vivía porque en el hospital le habían drenado un poco de magia, pero no había despertado, y lo que lo tenía peor era la impotencia que sentía, quería hacer algo para ayudar a Fathy pero no podía, no podía hacer nada… solo le quedaba esperar a que Sirius volviera y la obligara a hacer magia… aunque quizá sí podía hacer algo, solo necesitaba que Fathy despertara… mientras tanto esperaría…

--------------------------------------------------------------

--No puedo creer que lo hayas convencido --comentó Lily sorprendida mirando al pequeño Jos de mano de Fathy, la morena le regresó una enorme sonrisa

--Sigue siendo el mismo Sirius Black --murmuró antes de entrar a comprar algunos caramelos que pedía el niño

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts, Silver rogaba a todo lo santo que conocía que Harry hubiera mejorado aunque fuera un poco mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería, pero no pudo llegar pues la enfermera chocaba contra él…

--Tranquilícese señora¿Qué le pasa? --sonrió Sirius mirando a la mujer que llevaba la cara desencajada

--No está --balbuceó desesperada

-- ¿Qué no está?

--Harry, el chico no está

El animago no dejó terminar a la mujer pues corrió hacia la enfermería, al llegar revisó el lugar e incluso debajo de las camas, y efectivamente, su ahijado no estaba… no podían haberlo secuestrado, simplemente no… salió corriendo hacia el despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Lo que restó del día, Silver recorrió todo el castillo de arriba abajo de un lado al otro, revisó cada rincón del bosque prohibido y de la cabaña de Hagrid, escrutó incluso cada caldero, mesa, silla, losetas de piedra sueltas y camas del castillo, no le importó meterse a otras salas comunes, o los pasadizos que ya conocía, pero simplemente Harry no estaba en el castillo, derrotado regresó al comedor para informarle al director…

-- ¡Papi! --El hombre se giró en la puerta a la entrada del comedor

--No te ves muy bien --comentó Fathy acercándose a él

--No encuentro a Harry --murmuró Silver apesadumbrado

-- ¿Qué pero…? --exclamó Lily alarmada

-- ¿No es ese? --todos miraron a Remu rápidamente, después miraron a donde señalaba la mano del chico, en el gran comedor, en la mesa de grifindor, en una orilla, un chico de cabello revuelto, demasiado revuelto… Silver corrió hacia él, cuando llegó respiró hondo varias veces y tocó el hombro del muchacho

--Hola --le sonrió Harry despreocupado -- ¿Qué te pasa? --murmuró cuando su padrino se le abalanzó en un gran abrazo

--Que bueno que estés bien Harry, estaba muy preocupado… --murmuró Silver abrazado al chico -- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto? --Harry levantó la mirada rápidamente al escuchar ese siseo

--Que… --no pudo terminar la pregunta pues su padrino lo tomaba de la oreja y lo obligaba a ponerse de pie, brincó rápidamente la banca y casi corriendo siguió a Silver intentando que no le arrancara la oreja, pasaron como bólido en medio de los chicos que seguían en la puerta del comedor

--Dadím en pobemas --dijo Jos serio --Meital¿Qué hizo Dadím?

--Desobedeció Jos --comentó la chica empezando a caminar hacia la habitación del profesor de DCAO

-- ¡Cómo se te ocurre salirte en esa forma de la enfermería! --gritaba Silver caminando de un lado a otro frente a Harry que estaba sentado en el sofá de una plaza -- ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, y en el estado en el que estabas… está abierto! --vociferó ante el llamado a la puerta, los chicos entraron lentamente, Harry los miró de reojo, se sorprendió de ver a los merodeadores -- ¡te busqué por todo el castillo Potter!

--No deberías… --murmuró Harry señalando a los merodeadores

-- ¡Reprenderte?, casi me da un infarto Harry!

--No, es que me estás diciendo…

-- ¡Guarda silencio, yo grito tú escuchas!

--Pero…

-- ¡Pero nada Harry… me dan ganas de darte una tunda! --gritó Silver mirando amenazadoramente al chico

--Eh… no espera… me vas a decir que tú nunca hiciste eso cuando estabas en el colegio

--Claro que lo hice pero mi padre no me atrapó

--Pues a mí tampoco --murmuró Harry, miró a su padrino cuando terminó de hablar --lo que quise decir fue que…

--Está dicho --lo interrumpió Silver --y aquí el que repartió los papeles fuiste tú y me diste el de tu padre, también es cierto que no soy tu padre pero soy tu padrino que viene siendo lo mismo y te quiero como a un hijo así que sube inmediatamente, estás castigado Potter --ordenó serio Sirius, Harry asintió y se puso de pie -- ¿Qué esperas para obedecer?

--Yo… ¿puedo por lo menos felicitar a Jos?, cumple tres años hoy¿no? --preguntó Harry mirando al niño, se acercó a él cuando su padrino asintió lentamente --felicidades Jos --sonrió abrazándolo mientras sacaba una cajita de su túnica

--Gracias Dadím --le sonrió el pequeño abriendo desesperadamente la caja

-- ¿Fuiste a Hogsmade también? --siseó Silver tras Harry, éste abrió los ojos de sobremanera y corrió hacia la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio

-- ¡wow! --exclamó sorprendido Jos mientras sacaba una pequeña escoba y se la ponía en la palma de la mano, James se acercó un poco más y la tocó con su varita -- ¡genial! --gritó al ver como la escoba empezaba a crecer

--Creo que hay más en la caja --apuntó Mía, Jos la miró y volvió a meter la mano

-- ¡Dulces y una snitch, James tócala ota vez pada que quesca como mi escoba! --pidió entusiasmado Jos, sus ojos grises refulgían de felicidad, Silver sonreía mirando la fascinación que su hijo tenía con el regalo de Harry, le sorprendió que dejara de lado los dulces para jugar con la snitch que había tomado el tamaño de una normal

Silver se perdió escaleras arriba unos minutos después, dejando a los chicos en una animada reunión en la que Jos se divertía de lo lindo…

--No se escuchan gritos --murmuró preocupada Lily mirando la puerta de roble del dormitorio del profesor

--Es tan bruto que creo que ya lo mató --comentó Fathy junto a la pelirroja

--No digas tonterías Fáthima --refutó Lily

--Tranquilas, que lo último que Sirius haría sería lastimar a Harry --dijo Hermione sentándose junto a ellas

--Sí, es un buen padre --acotó Meital llegando con una gran sonrisa --y creo que a James le ha entrado el sentimiento paterno --señaló frente a ellas donde los chicos jugaban con Jos

Las chicas comenzaron a platicar sobre su futuro, disfrazaron muy bien las muertes de algunos, Hermione tuvo que tragarse su orgullo al hablar sobre Pettigrew, quien por cierto se les había perdido, media hora después la puerta del dormitorio se abría e instintivamente miraron hacia ahí, Silver salía abrazando a Harry, parecía que hablaban, el chico asentía seriamente

-- ¿No se mira adolorido o sí? --preguntó Lily analizando a Harry

--No creo que le haya pegado --comentó Meital acercándose a la escalera, cuando llegaba, Silver le murmuró algo al oído a Harry haciendo que el chico se sonrojara furiosamente, al verlo, el adulto soltó una sonora carcajada, dejó a Harry en la escalera y él fue hacia su hijo, ya era tarde y debía dormir, aunque por la cantidad de dulce que el niño había comido, dudaba lograrlo… un plaf se escuchó cuando llegaba con los chicos y rió con más fuerza, Harry miró con una mano en la mejilla y la boca ligeramente abierta a Meital

-- Logré que él no me castigara y ahora tú me vienes con esto --murmuró el chico atónito

-- ¿Por qué saliste de la enfermería?, me asusté cuando Sir… Silver dijo que no estabas, creí que algo te había pasado --balbuceó la chica abrazándolo, Harry correspondió el abrazo extrañado --no vuelvas a darnos un susto así Harry --pidió la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Harry asintió con una sonrisa, se sorprendió un poco cuando Meital lo besaba pero después él correspondió

-- ¡Eh, nos alegramos por ustedes pero no coman pan frente a los pobres! --Meital se iba a separar de Harry, pero éste la atrajo más hacía sí con una mano que le pasó por la cintura y con la otra le hizo un gesto de no molestar a su padrino, quien se giró sonriente hacia su hijo -- ¡JOSELLE! --gritó aterrado, los chicos se separaron rápidamente y miraron a Silver que miraba hacia el techo donde su pequeño de tres años volaba eufórico muy cerca del techo -- ¿Qué clase de escoba le compraste Harry?

--Pues una para niños --contestó sorprendido

-- ¡Joselle baja inmediatamente!

--No papi es divetido --gritó feliz Jos

-- ¡Harry, divertido te voy a hacer yo si no bajas a mi hijo de ahí! --gritó Silver más que alterado

--Valga, quien diría que al gran Sirius Black le daría miedo una escoba de juguete --sonrió Harry acercándose, Padfoot miró sin comprender, Remus empezaba a atar algunos cabos que le quedaban sueltos

-- ¡Miedo¿Yo?, no le tengo miedo a escobas de juguete, esas no se elevan más de un metro, la que compraste está a más de seis metros… --gritó Silver

--Y va directo a la ventana --dijo Lily señalando al pequeño que iba a toda velocidad

-- ¡No! --gritó Silver -- ¡Potter has algo!

--Por favor Sirius ahora no puedes hacer esto --murmuró incrédulo Harry y con un ligero movimiento de varita cerró la ventana y desactivó la escoba que bajó lentamente

--Jos --murmuró Silver corriendo hacia su hijo --no volverás a tocar esa escoba por un buen tiempo

--Peddo es mi degalo, puedo usala --refutó el pequeño

--Si obedeces sí, ve a dormir enano

--Puedo llevame mi escoba

--No, ella se queda aquí Jos, sube en un momento voy a arroparte anda

--Sí papi --murmuró el niño dándole un beso en la mejilla --noches --dijo subiendo las escaleras despidiéndose alegremente con su manita

-- ¿Saben que yo no entiendo nada? --preguntó Padfoot tras Harry, Silver se giró y lo miró, después vio a Remus que parecía pensar

--Bueno yo… tengo que ir a arropar a mi hijo, todas sus dudas con Harry --sonrió Silver mirando al chico que lo miró sorprendido

--Eso mismo, no se supone que es de Harry y hace rato le dijo Potter, y que es su padrino --dijo el joven Sirius confundido

--No eres tan bobo como pensaba Black --comentó Fathy sonriendo

-- ¡Oye! --reclamaron los dos Sirius al unísono, Fathy les dio una sonrisa

-----------------------------

En el futuro, muchos años adelante, una pálida morena seguía tendida en su cama, su respiración lenta y entrecortada apenas lograba hacer que el movimiento de su tórax se notara, su fuerza casi se agotaba, estaba despierta pero no podía abrir los ojos, sintió cuando la casa tembló, intentó llamar a su amigo pero casi no podía abrir la boca, sonrió amargamente pensando que moriría y no volvería a ver a su pequeño hijo, ni al hombre que amaba, tampoco volvería a ver a su sobrino… pudo abrir los ojos al escuchar un grito… parecía Remus, la casa volvió a temblar, con dificultad logró sentarse en la cama, su respiración se volvió más dificultosa, su visión era más borrosa que la de su hermano, sonrió al pensar eso, en verdad estaba ciega entonces, cerró los ojos unos segundos, después miró hacia la ventana donde el cristal vibró, a paso muy lento se acercó hasta ella y miró hacia el jardín trasero, se sintió morir al ver a Remus que estaba por ser masacrado a manos de un hombre no muy alto pero si fornido y parecía hábil… aunque acababa de tropezarse¿pero por qué Remus no lo atacaba?, se preguntó alterada

--Dejó su varita --murmuró preocupada mirándola en su mesita de noche, intentó tomarla y ayudar a su amigo pero su miedo era mayor y se lo impedía, los gritos de Remus la motivaban, después de un par de segundos de indecisión tomó la varita que arrojó potentes chispas multicolores ante el simple contacto, abrió la ventana y respiró hondo -- _ ¡Desmaius! --_gritó con todas sus fuerzas, un potente rayo rojo salió de su varita, el hombre abajo miró hacia la ventana, Remus se sentó en el césped cuando el rayo arrojaba varios metros al sujeto

--Beby --murmuró el licántropo asombrado, una especie de aura dorada la rodeaba

-- ¿Estás bien Remus?

--Sí Fathy, gracias --gritó Remus levantándose, Fáthima desapareció, momento en el que Remus aprovechó para correr hacia el hombre que lo había estado atacando --Ay por Merlín, creo que la noqueó por varias semanas --murmuró apesadumbrado mirando como el fornido hombre se transformaba en una delicada mujer de cabello rosa

-- ¡Remus John Lupin! --Remus levantó la mirada y tragó saliva, conocía ese tono, conocía ese grito y conocía a Fáthima Potter enojada

--Fathy yo… mira… deja que te explique --murmuró girándose

-- ¡Esto lo habría esperado de Sirius, no de ti Remus! --reclamó la mujer furiosa mientras le daba su varita, se veía con energía renovada

--Estabas por morir Fáthima, no podía dejar que pasara eso, te habían drenado magia en el hospital y no podían volver a hacerlo, necesitabas expulsar algo de magia… no se me ocurrió otra forma, lo siento

-- ¿Es Nimphadora, la sobrina de Sirius?

--Sí

--Casi la mato por tu culpa Remus

--Lo bueno es que no le mandaste un avada --sonrió el licántropo, Fathy lo fulminó con la mirada

--Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Sirius --negó la mujer regresando a la casa

--Fathy…

--Fáthima para ti Lupin, estoy muy enojada contigo --dijo la mujer girándose para amenazarlo con la mirada, Remus miró sus zapatos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, por lo menos le había dado a su amiga un mes más de vida, respiró hondo al ver a Tonks inconsciente, ahora tenía que ver que hacía para volverla en sí, un simple ennervate no contrarrestaría un desmaius de Fáthima…

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	7. Un amigo más

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**Otro capi!!!!! no tardé tanto verdad?? jejejeje bue, disfruten el capi y felices fiestas XD!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

--Vamos Beby

-- ¡Beby nada Lupin, te refieres a mí como Fáthima, y tú Nimphadora…!

Tonks dio un brinco en el sofá, aún bebía la poción que Fáthima había preparado para poder despertarla, dio un pequeño sorbo al vaso de cristal y la miró como niña regañada, ni siquiera se inmutó porque la habían llamado por su nombre de pila

-- ¡No entiendo como te prestaste para esta broma, pude haberte matado!

--Pero no podía dejar que murieras…

-- ¡Morir!, eso te pudo pasar a ti… ¡no lo entiendes… no lo entienden, ninguno de los dos estuvo ahí! --gritó Fáthima respirando agitadamente

--Tranquilízate por favor --rogó Remus acercándose

Fathy retrocedió algunos pasos negando desesperada

--No lo entienden… --se recargó contra la pared, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos derramando algunas lágrimas --...soy un monstruo… yo… destruyo todo cuando toco una varita… yo… --se resbaló hasta quedar sentada en el piso, Remus se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó, Fathy se aferró a él, en verdad sentía miedo de lo que pudo haber pasado, de lo que le pudo haber hecho a Tonks, de lo que pudo ser… de que se repitiera, Remus intentaba consolarla pero ella seguía llorando, incluso había empezado a temblar

------------------------------------------------------------------

--Entonces¿nos vas a explicar o te vas a quedar viendo hacia las escaleras?

Harry miró a Padfoot y le sonrió, su padrino tenía media hora arriba "arropando" a Jos, pero ni contándole un cuento para dormir tardaba tanto, respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, James estaba sentado frente a Harry, desde que Silver había subido, no había dejado de mirarse los pies, no se animaba a ver a Harry, sabía que se había portado de lo peor con el chico y por su terquedad¿y por qué no decirlo?, por su estupidez, su hijo había estado a punto de morir en medio de un ataque y después lo había secuestrado un mortifago y en pocas palabras, se sentía tremendamente… mal, se sentía la peor cosa del mundo, estaría de acuerdo con Harry si no lo perdonaba o quería golpearlo, ahora comprendía la bofetada que Silver le había dado… Silver, sonrió sombríamente y miró a su amigo que insistía con Harry para que le resolviera las dudas que parecían atormentarlo, miró a Meital y a los otros dos chicos, no sabía quienes eran ellos, pero Meital se le hacía extrañamente conocida

--Por sus caras, supongo que siguen donde mismo… --Silver bajaba sonriente las escaleras --Harry¿miedo?

--Sabes que no, pero no sé por donde empezar --contestó el chico mirando a su padrino

-- Yo creo que por el principio, sería bueno --sonrió, Harry lo fulminó con la mirada --a ver… que tan difícil es decir --Silver hizo un ademán con las manos, restándole importancia a las palabras --... hola chicos, venimos del futuro --los merodeadores lo miraron y sonrieron

--Sí va… es fácil --ironizó Harry

-- ¿Y por qué no les damos el mapa del merodeador y que ellos lo vean?

-- ¡Ah mi querida Hermione, pero que haríamos sin ti! --exclamó Silver sonriente, sacó el trozo de pergamino de su túnica, lo sacudió un poco y se lo dio a James, quien siguió mirando a Silver --mírenlo y ya sabrán que preguntar

--A ver Prongs --Padfoot se lo quitó y murmurando rápido y un toque de varita, buscaba la habitación en la que estaban --Lily Evans, Fáthima Potter, James Potter, Harry Potter, Joselle Black, Remus Lupin, Meital Lupin…. ¿Harry Potter? --se regresó al punto frente a James y sí, efectivamente decía Harry Potter --Meital Lupin --repitió mirando junto a Harry, Remus le arrebató el mapa y lo miró, era imposible que fuera Lupin, él no tenía hermanos o tíos… y las palabras de Silver que había tomado como broma, resonaron fuerte y claro, "venimos del futuro", por inercia miró a su profesor de DCAO que le sonreía, miró a Meital, miró a Harry y a James y Lily, regresó a Meital y a Harry

--Corrígeme si me equivoco --murmuró Remus mirando a Meital --eres mi hija --soltó en un hilo de voz, Meital le sonrió y asintió -- ¿tienes 18 años y embarazaste a mi hija a los 16? --preguntó furioso, Harry abrió la boca aterrado, nunca había visto a Remus molesto y menos aún furioso, de un brinco se resguardó tras el sofá, Silver sonrió y se sentó junto a Ron y Hermione

-- ¿No vas a hacer nada? --Silver solo miró a Hermione, amplió su sonrisa y volvió a ver a Remus

-- ¡No, no, no, espera! --Meital se había puesto de pie e intentaba detener a Remus que de no ser porque Padfoot y James lo detenían de un brazo cada uno, ya estaría sobre Harry

--Remus, deja que te explique por favor… es más… --rogó Harry desesperado, Remus parecía peligroso y a punto de soltarse --...mira el mapa… ¡el mapa! --gritó Harry, Remus se había soltado y lo seguía con Padfoot y James detrás intentando atraparlo, Meital le gritaba que estaba en un error, Harry suplicaba mientras brincaba los restos de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jos, Mía se había unido a los gritos de Meital y Silver… Silver reía a punto de caer al suelo, incluso se sujetaba el abdomen pues le empezaba a doler de tanto reír -- ¡por favor, mira el mapa!

--Me encargaré de que eso no pase de nuevo --vociferaba Remus estirando al máximo sus brazos y dedos intentando atrapar a Harry

Harry recorrió todo el lugar cerca de cinco veces hasta que brincó al sofá donde Silver reía y se escondió tras él

--Ya, ya moony, ay… --se limpió algunas lágrimas y miró al licántropo rojo --Jos es mi hijo, no de Harry… él se inventó eso porque retrocedieron algunos años

-- ¿algunos?, fueron como veinte --murmuró Harry malhumorado -- ¿no podías haber dicho eso desde el principio?, casi muero de nuevo --se quejó saliendo detrás de su padrino

--Harry… yo… --Remus se sonrojó ahora por la vergüenza

--Descuida, eso me gano por seguir los consejos de mi padrino --miró de ganchillo a Silver que sonrió orgulloso

-- ¿Y tú eres…? --preguntó Padfoot mirando detenidamente a Silver, éste le sonrió solo como él sabía hacerlo -- ¡wow! --exclamó sorprendido

--Si Harry es Potter, entonces será hijo de James --murmuró Remus pensativo, Silver asintió, Harry miró por el rabillo del ojo a James, éste deseó que la tierra se lo tragase --y la verdad solo he visto unos ojos de ese color…

--Sí también es hijo de Lily --lo interrumpió Silver, Harry miró a la pelirroja, ella sonreía un poco sonrojada, pero cuando James la miraba, el chico se encogía ante la furiosa mirada que le mandaba

--...entonces, Meital… pues… --un fenomenal sonrojó interrumpió esta vez a Remus, Mía esperaba ansiosa

--Bueno, vayámonos a los ojos, la mirada, la presencia, la terquedad, es de…

-- ¡Lupin te casaste con mi hermana! --gritó James alterado, Fathy lo miró con ojos entrecerrados

--Oh sí James, mis ojos son color olivo --ironizó Fathy

--Bueno, es que quizá sí confunde la des… --Silver no terminó la frase por la mírada de Fathy --jejeje, este pues… no, James, no es hija de Fáthima

--Bien, porque aquel que se atreva a tocar a mi hermanita… --amenazó tronándose los dedos, Silver sonrió nervioso, Padfoot parecía tener de repente calor pues jalaba el cuello de su camisa

--Es de Mía y como ya están todas las presentaciones, cada quien a su camita que ya hace sueño --se adelantó Silver con una gran sonrisa, Harry lo miró y también sonrió

--Pero si faltan Hermione y Ron, que son mis amigos aunque no hijos de algún merodeador, Ron es hijo de Arthur Weasley --contaba Harry sonriente, Silver lo miraba perspicaz

--Sí, lo conocimos, salió hace algunos años --comentó Moony

--Y Hermione es hija de muggles --siguió Harry, ahora Hermione, Ron y Meital también lo observaban --oh sí… y Jos, solo sabemos que será hijo del gran Sirius Black, pero padfoot, yo no sabía que hubiera pelirrojos en tu familia --los ojos de Silver se abrieron al máximo, se paró de un brinco y miró amenazante a Harry, él lo ignoró, Fáthima le hacía señas a Harry para que no dijera nada --bueno, tendría que haber algún pelirrojo en la familia --continuó hablando pensativo mientras daba discretos pasos hacia la puerta --al menos que lo haya tenido con mi madre --agregó, padfoot dio un brinco, de los ojos de James parecieron salir chispas

--Te la estás ganando --susurró Silver, Harry volvió a ignorarlo y avanzó otros dos pasos

--...pero no, Jos y yo no somos hermanos... --padfoot se apresuró a ir a la puerta --pero sí somos familia --dijo Harry cuando ya estaba en la puerta, James duró menos de un segundo para unir lo que Harry había dicho, el fuego en sus ojos pareció alimentarse, miró a Fathy y miró a padfoot, éste le sonrió

--James, no soy una niñita para que… --intentó decir Fáthima pero una nueva persecución comenzaba, Padfoot corría con James muy cerca de él, Harry abrió la puerta al ver a su padrino, le sonrió y corrió detrás de padfoot…

--Mañana te voy a ver, si no… el lunes tienes clase conmigo --murmuró Silver mirando fijamente la puerta

Harry reía divertido, ya había dejado de correr, claro que después de haberse asegurado de que su padrino no lo seguía, los demás caminaban unos metros atrás, respiró hondo y se detuvo dispuesto a esperarlos

--Harry¿podemos hablar? --Harry se sorprendió tanto de que James le hablara con aquella amabilidad, podría decir que hasta podía escuchar cierto grado de culpabilidad

-- ¿No me habrás dejado sin padrino, no? --preguntó intentando borrar la expresión de culpa del rostro de James --como dice mi tía, será un irresponsable bromista sin gota de responsabilidad, pero es el mejor padrino que hay --sonrió al ver que James le regresaba la primer sonrisa sincera que recordaba

--No, se me ha escondido, ya lo encontraré mañana --dijo respirando hondo -- ¿podemos hablar por favor?

Harry asintió y se alejaron del grupo que ya los alcanzaba, James pasó su capa por sobre la cabeza de Harry y la de él y desaparecieron

--Espero que arreglen bien las cosas, porque James… --murmuró preocupada Lily mirando hacia donde los dos habían desaparecido

Los dos Potter caminaban en silencio, de vez en cuando, James echaba un vistazo hacia atrás, Harry no entendía exactamente lo que quería su padre pero lo seguía en silencio. Algunos minutos después llegaron a un aula vacía, donde después de entrar James guardó la capa y se sentó sobre el escritorio empolvado

--Harry yo… quería… yo… --James empezó a tartamudear mirando sus pies, Harry lo miró

-- ¿Qué pasa?

--Pues… desde que llegaron… me he portado muy mal contigo y…

--...ahora que sabes que soy tu hijo te…

-- ¡No! --se apresuró a interrumpirlo James --por una tontería mía casi mueres y el enterarme de quien eras cuando estabas en la enfermería…que yo, pues… tuve que darte algo de sangre y… Harry lo que intento decirte es que… pues quería que… aunque entendería si tú no quisieras, me porté como un…

-- ¿Cabeza hueca? --sonrió Harry, James lo vio y asintió con una sonrisa de culpabilidad -- ¿un tonto¿un bobo¿un engreído¿un…?

--Ya, ya, recuerda que soy tu padre, me debes respeto

Harry le regresó la sonrisa

--Descuida James, creo que me parezco demasiado a ti y temías que te fuera a quitar a tu novia, tu fama, tus amigos…

--Bueno, sé que es tonto pero en realidad… sí

--Ya sabía yo --dijo Harry bostezando --un problema menos, aunque no sé como me libraré de Silver --agregó pensativo

--Sí, tengo que hablar con él respecto a mi hermanita… vamos, regresemos a la sala común

------------------------------------

En el futuro, Fáthima no había dormido desde que había atacado a Tonks, aún no perdonaba la broma de Remus pero por lo menos ya dejaba que le dijera Fathy. Lupin se preocupaba más con cada día que pasaba pues Fáthima empezaba de nuevo a palidecer, aunque esperaba que fuera por el desvelo.

Uno de tantos días, mientras Fathy se preparaba una taza de té, Remus entró a la biblioteca y con algunos movimientos de varita desapareció todos los libros, pergaminos, plumas y frascos con tinta, sonrió satisfecho y se dirigió a la puerta, pero la perilla se movía, escuchó el tintineo del plato sobre la taza y una cucharita… ¡lo descubrirían¡Fáthima sería capaz de matarlo!, aunque quizá le encontraría el gusto a la magia de nuevo, pero si lo pensaba bien, jamás le había perdido el gusto… solo le tenía miedo… la puerta se abrió y Fáthima Potter entraba con una charola con té y galletas, la dejó en el escritorio y asombrada miró que sus libros no estaban, ni las anotaciones, miró el lugar y con el entrecejo fruncido fue a cerrar la ventana, se giró recargada en ella y recorrió el lugar con la vista…

Remus se ponía de pie tras un arbusto, se quitó algunas ramitas del cabello, sacudió su túnica y rengueando del pie derecho entró a la casa

----------------------------------

A pesar de que en el futuro había pasado casi un mes desde que los chicos y Sirius habían desaparecido, en el pasado solo era lunes, un par de días después del cumpleaños de Jos, Harry había estado ocultándose de su padrino, pero tenía clase con él… nada podía hacer, aunque lo único bueno era que la clase sería la última, pero eran dos horas… así que descansaría mientras pudiera en clase de pociones, sin tener a Snape de profesor, a Harry no le parecía tan mala la clase…

Sintió que una piedra le caía al estomago al ver entrar con su túnica gris y peinado pulcramente al profesor, varios suspiros de las chicas a su alrededor le hicieron ver que no deliraba y que Sirius Black entraba con una pícara sonrisa

--Su profesor de pociones ha tenido un pequeño incidente, yo lo sustituiré

Harry se hundió en su lugar, esa sonrisa en su padrino no le agradaba en nada, sabía que tenía algo planeado porque le había dicho a James sobre la madre de Jos, ni que no fuera a saberlo, miró a Silver escribir en la pizarra, quizá no fuera a hacer nada, era su ahijado, él ya era adulto

--Hagan la poción --dijo Silver sonriendo, los chicos empezaron a preparar todo y Silver paseaba por entre calderos, llegó con Harry y se inclinó sobre el caldero del chico, quien intentaba no prestarle atención --no creas que te has salvado --susurró, Harry tragó saliva y levantó la vista, le sonrió, la cara de Silver no era de molestia, sino más bien parecía divertido --se te quema --agregó volviendo a pasear por entre los calderos

Esa clase resultó aún peor que con Snape, la poción que debía ser amarillo claro resultó de un fuerte tono rojo sangre que arrojaba bolitas blancas y un humo azul, Silver hizo todo lo posible por no reír, Harry lo miró con ojos entrecerrados cuando dejó el frasquito con su poción en el escritorio, dio media vuelta y casi voló hacia la puerta que cerró de golpe al escuchar la carcajada de su padrino…

DCAO no mejoró mucho, la única diferencia fue que no arruinó nada, se sentó hasta el fondo y se hundió en su lugar, Silver se miraba sonriente, un brillo especial brillaba en sus ojos, parecía disfrutar el sufrimiento que reflejaba la cara del chico que esperaba cualquier cosa en cualquier momento y ese cualquier no llegaba…

Por la tarde, armaron una reunión en la habitación de Silver quien en ese momento no se encontraba…

--Es raro que pase tanto tiempo con Dumbledore --murmuró Meital con la vista fija en los chicos que jugaban con Jos

--Quizá encuentren algo sobre como devolvernos a nuestra época --dijo Hermione tomando una galleta

--Pues no estoy muy seguro de querer regresar --comentó Harry que se dejaba caer junto a Meital --...mi tía me va a matar por haberme traído a Jos y como le encuentre un rasguño o Sirius le diga lo de la escoba… --murmuró preocupado

--Así que sigue con el mismo carácter¿eh? --Fáthima fulminó con la mirada a su hermano que respiraba entrecortadamente, Harry sonrió sin animarse a responder, tenía demasiado cerca de Fáthima --bueno, nosotros nos vamos, aún tenemos que encontrar un buscador para el partido de la próxima semana…

--Pues ojalá y nos vaya mejor que la vez pasada --dijo Padfoot llegando con Jos aferrado a su pierna

--Pues Harry es buscador, juega desde primero --comentó Ron antes de retacarse la boca con dos galletas

-- ¿En verdad¿desde primero? --preguntó ilusionado James, Harry se sonrojó como acostumbraba Ron

--Pero los de primero no juegan --dijo Remus

--Es el jugador más joven del siglo y es muy bueno --dijo esta vez Hermione sonriente

--Bien, entonces has la prueba para que sea oficial y haznos ganar la copa --James se hizo lugar entre Fáthima y abrazó a Harry

--No puede… está castigado --dijo una voz desde la puerta, todos miraron hacia ahí, Silver pudo jurar que había escuchado los huesos del cuello de James y Harry, tronar al girar la cabeza

--Pero… --alcanzó a balbucear Harry atónito

--Hola campeón¿tienes hambre? --Silver agarró en brazos a su pequeño y lo abrazó, después, serio, miró a Harry --...te dije que te castigaría… --agregó antes de ir a la cocina con el pequeño Jos hablando atropelladamente sobre todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia, dejando con la boca abierta a todos en la estancia…

--Castigado… --repitió Harry más sorprendido aún, miró a Ron y Hermione -- ¿Sirius me castigó? --preguntó totalmente estupefacto, los otros dos no lograban siquiera asentir, estaban quizá más sorprendidos que el propio Harry…

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	8. El significado del miedo?

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

Estaba oscuro y llovía mucho, iba abrazada intentando darse un poco de calor, su túnica se le pegaba al cuerpo, pero no le importaba, debía llegar, tenía una cita, por fin se había librado de su hermano, era un buen chico pero exageradamente celoso, no podía saber nada, se enteraría pero no por ella, un rayo iluminó el bosque prohibido a unos metros de ella, respiró hondo y tragó saliva, no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera lo mejor, siguió caminando tomando valor, cuando estaba por entrar al bosque, una mano fría la detuvo, ella se giró y se lanzó al hombre que le sonreía, llevaba el cabello pegado a la cara pero esa cálida sonrisa que la derretía no la borraba, se lanzó a sus labios…

--Oye, oye, me los vas a arrancar¿y después que besas? --comentó divertido el chico, se apartó el cabello mojado dejando ver unos pícaros ojos grises -- ¿tienes frío?, estás temblando

--Nnn… nnno, no, estoy bien

--Ccclla…claro, te-te-te-te cre-cre-cre-creo --ella aún abrazada a él, lo miró con reproche, él la miraba serio --dime que tienes Beby, te conozco demasiado, no por nada tenemos juntos… siete años

Fáthima suspiró, se separó de él, respiró hondo y dio media vuelta, empezó a caminar pensativa ante la atenta mirada de Sirius. Después de un par de minutos en los que Fathy caminó en círculos frente al animago, éste fue hasta ella y la detuvo abrazándola, ella se volvió a abrazar a él, solo la miraba, no entendía lo que pasaba, Fáthima rara vez se comportaba nerviosa, por no decir que esa era la segunda vez que la miraba así, la primera había sido cuando se habían hecho novios y al día siguiente él había saludado a James, sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza… de repente el ambiente cambió, el sol quemaba abrasadoramente, tenía demasiado calor, levantó la cabeza, empezó a llorar, ya no estaba abrazada a Sirius, no eran los protectores brazos de su novio lo que la rodeaban, eran cadáveres… inferis… retrocedió aterrada, miró a su alrededor, no era Hogwarts, miró mejor, sí era el castillo, la rodeaba fuego, se sentía en el infierno, los inferis atravesaban el fuego e iban hacia ella, algunos le tiraban de la túnica… escuchaba el grito de Sirius, la llamaba, parecía que lloraba, estaba desesperado… gritó asustada, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y los inferís se acercaban más.

Su varita rodó por el césped, un encapuchado corría por ella, estaba segura de conocerlo, ese andar gracioso, esa contextura, era pequeño, titubeaba… la cabeza le dolía demasiado, ansió tener consigo su varita. Algo explotó no muy lejos de ahí, el impacto la hizo estremecer, casi cae, pero tenía su varita en una mano, volvió a escuchar el grito de Sirius, intentó correr hacia él pero otro grito la detenía…

-- ¡Fathy!

Se frenó en seco, conocía esa voz pero no recordaba de donde, de quien era

-- ¡Mamá!

Otro grito, dio media vuelta y buscó esa vocecita, parecía un niño pequeño

-- ¡Tía, aah nooo!

El grito anterior, era un chico, lo conocía, lo sabía, estaba segura… pero no podía recordarlo

-- ¡Mamita por favor, tengo miedo!

Sintió un hoyo en el estomago, no sabía porque, tenía solo 16 años, ella no tenía ningún hijo, su hermano no tenía hijos… miró hacia todas partes, los dos gritos de nuevo, provenían de diferentes lugares y la incertidumbre y desesperación la invadían rápidamente, de su varita salían chispas rojas y temblaba, respiraba intranquila y a una velocidad asombrosa, el mismo que había intentado hacerse con su varita se le ponía enfrente, le miró los ojos, pequeños, azules, sus ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo café contra azul, los de Fáthima reflejaron terror, los otros… nada… giró la cabeza al escuchar de nuevo al pequeño niño, gritaba asustado, quiso ir y ayudarlo pero el encapuchado no la dejaba, el niño volvía a gritar, le decía mamá…

-- ¡Déjame! --gritó empujando al sujeto, pero él no se movió, le dio una patada en la entrepierna, él se encogió, cuando corría hacia donde escuchaba el grito del niño, el sujeto le lanzaba un hechizo que no comprendía, ella se giró en cámara lenta, su brazo se levantó solo, le mandó la peor de las maldiciones y sin esperar a verlo caer muerto, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el niño

Algunos metros más allá, Fáthima se detuvo, no era un niño, eran sus padres… muertos en una plaza comercial, un centro recién inaugurado, tenían la vista perdida, la expresión de terror de su cara solo significaba una cosa… _el avada Kedabra_, escuchó gritos de muggles aterrados que corrían desesperados, encapuchados iban detrás de ellos, volaban algunos rayos, unos daban en muggles y salían volando, otros los hacían caer como moscas, unos más se desviaron hasta donde Fátima miraba los cuerpos de sus padres, un villancico empezó, un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, cerró los ojos y los apretó con dolor, sentía que su corazón se despedazaba poco a poco con una lentitud asfixiante, pero no podían salir más lágrimas, apretó los puños sin darse cuenta de que en una mano tenía su varita…

--Fathy¿Qué tienes?

Abrió los ojos, nada había salido de su boca pero de su varita salía un extraño rayo que atravesaba por el pecho a la rubia que le había estado hablando

-- Anne --susurró Fáthima mirando como su mejor amiga abría mucho los ojos y caía contra ella, no podía abrazarla, estaba congelada, el cuerpo de su amiga caía a un lado, un aura la rodeaba… escuchó que Sirius le gritaba algo, no sabía lo que era, su varita seguía vibrando en su mano, ella sentía un odio crecerle dentro, el odio salía pero volvía a crecer más, deseaba matar a los malditos que habían asesinado a sus padres

--Fáthima --alguien la movía insistentemente, su voz se escuchaba preocupada -- ¡Fáthima por favor! --sintió frío pero seguía mirando lo que su hechizo hacía, mataba a gente, a mucha, no sabía si eran magos, si eran muggles como su amiga o si eran los malos, solo deseaba terminar con todo el sufrimiento que sentía -- ¡Fáthima! --insistía la voz zarandeándola pero ella no quería reaccionar, toda su vida se había desgajado, esa voz quería regresarla a la realidad, a donde sus padres estaban muertos, a donde ella había matado a cientos de personas -- ¡bebé!

--No… me… llames… bebé --murmuró molesta, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, no era el centro comercial, era una habitación, miró frente a ella, unos ojos dorados, corrió hacia un espejo que tenía enfrente, no tenía 16 años… --Remus --corrió hacia el licántropo y lo abrazó, Remus extrañado correspondió el abrazo, se extrañó más al sentir que lloraba, la miró con tristeza, no entendía --mi hijo, Harry, Sirius… --sollozó aferrándose más a Remus

--Tranquila, están bien… --le consoló pasando preocupado su mano por el cabello de Fáthima --fue solo un sueño, beby

--No fue solo un sueño Remus… --Remus la miró a los ojos --soñé… reviví de nuevo lo que pasó aquel día

--Pero ese día no estaban ni Jos y ni Harry, fue solo un sueño beby

--Sí, tienes razón… un sueño… solo un sueño --murmuró sin despegar la cabeza del pecho de Remus, lo repitió mentalmente intentando convencerse…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

--Castigado… --repitió Harry más sorprendido aún, miró a Ron y Hermione -- ¿Sirius me castigó? --preguntó totalmente estupefacto, los otros dos no lograban siquiera asentir, estaban quizá más sorprendidos que el propio Harry, el chico se puso de pie y corrió tras Sirius, estaba seguro de haber escuchado mal

La sala se sumió en silencio, solo intercambiaban miradas incrédulas, Padfoot parecía bastante tranquilo, algo que a ninguno sonaba normal, era demasiado extraño, de la habitación de Silver no salían gritos, ni siquiera se escuchaba algún ruido…

Quince minutos después, Harry volvía a los sillones y se dejaba caer con la mirada en algún punto lejano pero al mismo tiempo muy cerca

-- ¿Qué te dijo? --preguntó James mirando ansioso a su hijo

Harry desvió la mirada lentamente

--Que… tenía… que… que debía… ser… --miró a padfoot y volvió a ver a James --... que él también era un adulto responsable por si yo no lo creía --ni siquiera la cara estupefacta de James logró hacerlo sonreír un poco, no terminaba de creerlo todavía, todos se giraron cuando Silver salía de su habitación y como si nada hubiera pasado iba hacia la pequeña cocina un tanto improvisada

--Chicos, ya que aún están aquí¿podrían ayudarme a recoger los juguetes de Jos?

-- ¡No! --cuando todos se ponían de pie para empezar a limpiar, James se paró de un brinco, Silver lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa -- ¿cómo es posible que castigues tan horriblemente a Harry? --todos lo miraron, era un poco exagerado

--James --Silver lo miró como un padre que explicará una complicada operación matemática --Harry y estos chicos, son mi responsabilidad, Harry es mi ahijado, puedo castigarlo como yo crea conveniente

-- ¡Bien podrías… no sé… darle algunos cintarazos! --exclamó ofendido

-- ¿Perdona? --preguntó Harry incrédulo, Silver sonrió

--Si no quieres ayudarme James no importa, no lo tomaré a mal

Fathy miraba detenidamente al profesor, ella lo conocía demasiado bien, más incluso que James, quien aseguraba conocer más que nadie a Sirius, James se dejaba llevar por la primera impresión, era demasiado impulsivo, igual que Sirius, pero ella no, ella podía ver que Silver se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, ese brillo en sus ojos solo significaba una cosa, también sonrió y comenzó a recoger algunos juguetes…

-- ¡No puedo creerlo, tú no eres mi amigo! --gritó James a punto de llorar, Silver ahogó una carcajada y recogió la escoba de juguete

--Anda, no seas niño y recoge algo --le murmuró Lily pasando junto a él James masculló algunas cosas que nadie entendió y colaboró en la limpieza, aunque solo un par de minutos, después de los cuales se acercó a Harry

--No pensarás hacerle caso ¿o sí? --Harry miró a su joven padre, después miró a Silver que reía de algo que había dicho Ron

-- ¿Tú que crees?, es mi padrino no lo puedo desobedecer, nunca me dice nada

--Pero necesitamos un buscador y quiero que seas tú

--No puedo James, me enseñaron a no desobedecer, lo siento

--Tengo que arreglar eso, tengo que recordar no educarte tan parecido a Lily --murmuró pensativo, Harry se obligó a sonreír mientras un nudo se apretaba en su estomago

James siguió pensando en alguna forma para lograr que Harry fuera buscador, incluso le había rogado a Silver, pero éste no daba su brazo a torcer.

Cuando terminaron de recoger todo, dieron las buenas noches y se retiraron, James seguía molesto y Harry solo algo descolocado, seguía sin creerlo…

--Harry --llamó Silver cuando la puerta se cerró tras el último de los chicos, algunos segundos después, se volvía a abrir y Harry asomaba la cabeza --quiero que ganes el próximo partido, si no lo haces vas a tener serios problemas --dijo muy serio, más de lo que alguna vez lo hubiera visto, Harry abrió mucho los ojos, Silver dio algunos pasos hasta llegar frente al chico, cuando lo tuvo cerca, Harry reaccionó y lo abrazó

--Gracias --sonrió el chico antes de correr tras sus amigos

------------------------

--Lo sabía, sí lo sabía… no podías ser tan malo --James brincaba abrazando a Padfoot, Harry les había contado que sí jugaría y el más contento incluso que el buscador, era James, el padre del buscador

--Pero me ha dicho que si no gano estaré en problemas, no sé si jugar

James se giró mortalmente serio hacia Harry, el chico se arrepintió de haber siquiera pensado eso, James fue pisando fuerte hasta Harry, levantó un dedo y amenazante dijo:

--Como se te ocurra no presentarte a la prueba Potter --siseó nariz a nariz --me aseguro de que no nazcas --Harry abrió la boca para renegar, pero James con una sola mirada le dio a entender que hablaba muy en serio --mañana después de clases en el campo de quiditch, te quiero de primero Polinskee --y con una sonrisa peligrosa que ni a Harry, Ron o Hermione gustó, James fue hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones de varones

-- ¡Hey chicos!

Harry se giró hacia el agujero de la entrada, arrugó molesto el entrecejo mirando a Peter que corría hacia James, bostezó estirándose completamente, uno de sus puños dio en el estómago de Pettigrew y su pie se le atravesó al grifindor logrando que se fuera barrido hasta los escalones de piedra, que de no ser porque Sirius lo detuvo, se habría roto la boca, Hermione codeó molesta a Harry, el chico la ignoró olímpicamente

--Buenas noches --se despidió Harry ante la inquisidora mirada de los merodeadores y sus respectivas novias, Ron y Hermione no tardaron en seguirlo, Meital se quedó pensativa en el sofá, seguía sin entender la razón por la que Harry no soportaba a Peter, él no era el mismo que había traicionado a sus padres, Harry se adelantaba a los hechos, una idea cruzó por su mente¿y si todo eso ya había pasado¿y si Peter por el trato que le daban se orilló a eso?, y si todo… agitó la cabeza, no quería seguir pensando en eso, mejor iría a dormir un poco, empezaban a verla dispuestos a preguntar y antes de que se les ocurriera abrir la boca, corrió a su habitación.

Muy temprano por la mañana, un pequeño de tres años vagaba por los pasillos vacíos del imponente castillo, se aburría encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes de su habitación, del castillo… era simplemente insoportable para un pequeño hiperactivo como él, se subió a uno de los ventanales y de pie miró el jardín, era muy lindo…

-- ¡Un conejo! --gritó ilusionado, bajó rápidamente y corrió hacia el animalillo que como si lo hubiera estado esperando corrió también --espedda conejito no te vayas --sonrió Jos dándole alcance, se tiró sobre él y estiró los brazos, pero solo rozó con la punta de los dedos el pelaje del animal

Harry sentía que los parpados le pesaban descomunalmente, escuchaba que Silver decía algo, no sabía que, miraba que movía la boca, algunas palabras debían salir, señalaba el pizarrón, después a la clase, movía la varita, volvía a mover la boca y de nuevo se giraba haciendo movimientos extraños con sus brazos y sus parpados se cerraban cada vez con más fuerza, un bostezo se le escapó, hizo una mueca, Hermione acababa de darle con el codo en medio del estomago, pero por lo menos hizo que abriera los ojos, sin embargo, no le duró mucho y volvía a bostezar, no lo entendía, se había acostado temprano… se frotó fervorosamente la cicatriz, le había dado de nuevo un piquetazo… se puso de pie de un brinco, miraba la pared a su derecha, Silver había dejado la explicación y hacía lo mismo que Harry… un grito en la lejanía…

--Jos --susurró, miró a Harry que también lo miró, ambos corrieron al mismo tiempo, Ron, Hermione y Meital se apresuraron a seguirlos, el resto de la clase intercambió miradas de desconcierto, extrañamente los merodeadores habían salido también de su clase, guiados por Sirius.

Silver corría desesperado, escuchaba el grito del niño, recordó al encapuchado, a Peter, al Peter de su época y se apresuró, sentía el corazón en la garganta pero no le importaba, Harry le había dado alcance y corrían los dos al parejo, tras ellos iban los merodeadores, Ron y las chicas, frenaron en seco al llegar al jardín, Harry enarcó una ceja mientras una venita empezaba a palpitar sobre la ceja de Silver

--Joselle --siseó Silver mirando a su pequeño hijo de tres años montado sobre un hipogrifo, no tenía idea de cómo había logrado eso y no quería imaginar nada, los chicos miraban con la boca abierta -- ¡JOSELLE BLACK!

--Nunca lo había escuchado gritar en esa forma --murmuró Harry

--Creo que ese niño está en graves problemas --acotó Fathy pensativa, Harry asintió

Jos bajaba con cuidado del hipogrifo, el animal lo despidió con un delicado picotazo en el hombro antes de volver al bosque, en cuanto se perdió entre los árboles, Silver hecho una furia agarró a su hijo en brazos y volvió a paso rápido al castillo, los chicos se hicieron a un lado al verlo

-- ¿Qué crees que le haga? --preguntó Padfoot temeroso, el rostro de Silver le había hecho temer inclusive a él

--Lo que sea que le hagas, no creo que le queden ganas de desobedecer --murmuró Fathy al ver que Harry seguía mirando por donde su padrino acababa de pasar, se alzó de hombros y empujando a todos los obligó a volver a clases.

Por la noche, todos se fueron a acostar temprano, Harry había caído agotado, James se había ensañado con él durante el entrenamiento, después de la selección solo a él se le ocurría ponerse a entrenar, pero aún así y aunque su padre tuviera 17 años, estaba feliz de por fin tener una relación de padre a hijo como las que había soñado por tanto tiempo. Recién entraba en los dominios de Morfeo cuando sintió que le movían la mano que tenía colgada fuera de la cama, no quería abrir los ojos pero ahora le movían el pie… con pereza estiró la mano buscando sus gafas, a como pudo se las puso

-- ¿Jos? --preguntó despertando completamente

--Dadím¿puedo dodmid aquí?

-- ¿Qué pasa Jos?

--Mi papá no me quiede

--No digas eso… a ver¿Qué ocurre? --se sentó y miró con atención al niño que se llevó una mano al trasero, Harry mostró una media sonrisa, Silver no podía haberle dado más de una o dos nalgadas y sin fuerza, lo conocía

--No me quiede, me guitó muy feo y me… me…

--Jos, se preocupó por ti, te desapareces y lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso¿y si el hipogrifo te atacaba?

--No Dadím es bueno

--Lo sé Jos, pero te pudo pasar algo malo, vamos, tu padre debe estar preocupado, solo obedécelo Jos

--Pero los elfos son muy abudidos

--Veré si te puede llevar a alguna clase para que te distraigas, pero si no, no salgas¿de acuerdo?

--Mmm

Harry buscó su capa de invisibilidad tomando eso como un sí, agarró en brazos a Jos y cubriéndose con la capa, salieron de la habitación.

-- ¿Ves? --preguntó Harry quince minutos después al toparse con un perro negro que olfateaba cada rincón del pasillo, se miraba realmente preocupado, se miró el pecho al no obtener respuesta, sonrió al ver al niño dormido --Sirius --murmuró saliendo debajo de la capa, el perro adoptó rápidamente su forma humana

--Jos --dijo Sirius abrazando a su hijo, con cuidado se lo acomodó y miró a Harry esperando una explicación

--Dijo que ya no lo querías porque le habías gritado y nalgueado

--No lo nalgueé --refutó Sirius admirando al pelirrojo en sus brazos --lo regañé, me dio un susto de muerte, si Fathy lo hubiera visto ella si le habría dado algunas nalgadas --le acarició el cabello respirando tranquilo --regresa a tu cama Harry

El chico asintió y dio media vuelta, le gustaría tener un padre como Sirius, si tan solo los suyos no hubieran muerto, "Cuanto has sufrido y sufrirás mi pequeño, no es justo, una oportunidad, úsala con sabiduría, no te ciegues… mi muchacho, todos tenemos derecho a ser felices… ¿Qué deseas más en la vida?"... las palabras de la viejita que le diera el medallón resonaron en su cabeza… una oportunidad… había retrocedido en el tiempo para arreglar las cosas, podría evitar que sus padres murieran y lo haría… tenía una oportunidad más, él también tenía derecho a ser feliz.

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	9. Herencia

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

**_Dos meses después XD, jejeje me extrañaron?? jajajajajaja, bueee tengo un buen pretexto, y los que hagan tesis me comprenden (y los que no, ya los quiero ver cuando tengan que hacerla mujajaja)... perdí toda la bibliografia!! es decir, la volveré a hacer jajajajajajajjajajaa siiii me reí mucho... miento... en fin, aquí el proximo capi_**

* * *

Esa noche no había podido volver a dormir y extrañamente no tenía sueño, desde que había salido de la torre de grifindor sonreía como bobo, le preguntaban la razón, él los miraba y seguía sonriendo, a la mitad de las clases no les había entendido y a la otra mitad… ni siquiera había dado señal de haber estado en ellas, pensaba, y mucho… su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, más rápido de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, esa sonrisa seguía en su rostro y él seguía "ido", ya ni siquiera los comentarios de Peter lo molestaban, quizá fuera porque realmente no lo escuchaba, él estaba en su propio mundo, en ese mundo donde podía evitar que sus padres murieran y no lograr que el pollo entrara en su boca…

-- ¿Harry?, Harry, ¿estás bien? --James zarandeaba a su futuro hijo mientras le hablaba, pero el chico tenía la vista perdida

--Quita James, quítate --Sirius se hizo espacio entre padre e hijo y se sentó en el medio, sacó su varita y apuntó a Harry con ella

-- ¡No, no le harás eso!

Pero Lily se la quitaba antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para gritar el hechizo, Sirius le sonrió, la pelirroja negó seria y movió del hombro a Harry

--No funciona Lils, anda medio raro el niño --murmuró Sirius cruzado de brazos

--Harry --murmuró Lily al oído del chico, lo movió y Harry insistía en meter una pieza de pollo a su boca, pero no recordaba abrirla

-- ¿Harry? --Meital sobre la mesa incluso picaba a Harry con un tenedor

-- ¿Y si usamos un cuchillo?, me corto una mano si no reacciona

-- ¡Cállate Sirius! --gritó Lily dándole un golpe en la cabeza --Harry… hijo

Con esa palabra Harry giró la cabeza lentamente y miró a Lily que lo miraba asustada

-- ¿Estás bien?

-- ¿Eh?...yo… ¿cómo…?

-- ¿Estás bien hijo? --giró la cabeza hacia James, esa palabra le hacía sentir algo, algo extraño, casi comparado con lo que había sentido al escuchar por primera vez a Meital, asintió lentamente, miró a sus amigos y sin decir algo salió corriendo del comedor.

Hermione miró a Ron, éste a Meital y ella miraba la puerta por donde Harry acababa de salir, intercambió una mirada con Hermione y Ron, al mismo tiempo se alzaron de hombros, aunque Meital tenía el ligero presentimiento de lo que pasaba por la mente de Harry.

Sabía que tenía clase en unos minutos, que debía ir, que era la clase de Silver, pero seguía corriendo, no podía ir, no podía apartar esos pensamientos, no tenía la fuerza necesaria como para dejarlo pasar, si esa anciana le había dado esa oportunidad de por fin ser feliz, ¿Quién era él para rechazarla?, pero ¿Cómo lo hacía?... podía ir con sus padres y decirles que no confiaran en Peter, que los traicionaría, pero había algo que se lo impedía y lo peor de todo era que no sabía lo que era ese algo.

En el futuro, Fathy ya había recaído nuevamente, el haber revivido todo en una pesadilla la había alterado demasiado y el intentar ahogar la magia que surgía a raudales de su interior la agotaban demasiado, Remus ya no sabía que hacer pero Fathy tampoco ayudaba, parecía querer morir y ni el recuerdo de Jos que el licántropo insistía en mantener presente lograban animarla. Mientras en el pasado Harry trabajaba en la forma de lograr su sueño, en cómo hacer que lo que había dicho la ancianita se cumpliera, en cómo decirles a sus padres adolescentes que uno de sus amigos los traicionaría, para él no era más que una sucia rata traidora y sabía que para su padrino también pero… pero ahí seguía siendo su amigo, era un buen chico que intentaba ganar una posición en un lugar donde se sentía menos que los demás usando a sus amigos… eso no sonaba nada bien pero sentía que era eso.

Después de la clase que debía darle a Harry, Silver salió del aula, por fortuna era hora del almuerzo, era demasiado extraño que el chico no hubiera ido a clase, no que lo juzgara por haberse saltado una clase, aunque si Fathy se enteraba lo regañara y de hecho él debía hacer lo mismo por bruto… ni siquiera él habría faltado a una clase que impartiera algún amigo de sus padres, su padre o su padrino, además Harry no era así. Fue al jardín e incluso preguntó por su ahijado pero nadie lo había visto y lo peor era que ni sus amigos o los merodeadores… pero no estaba James, quizá había ido con él, por lo que fue a su lugar en el comedor, no pudo comer mucho al estar revisando exhaustivamente cada movimiento de los alumnos.

Harry le había pedido a James ayuda para "conquistar a una chica" y éste había accedido orgulloso por su primer charla de "padre e hijo", mientras James hablaba y hablaba sobre una buena conquista, Harry pensaba en como decirle que Peter los iba a traicionar, si lo decía solo así… James se burlaría de él, después le diría que no bromeaba, le contaba toda su historia y su padre iba y le partía toda la cara a Pettigrew… en realidad sonaba tentador, pero si eso pasaba Silver le partía a él, el orgullo, no podía hacer eso.

--James

--...y luego, cuando te mire y sus ojos parezcan… tienes que estar atento a sus reacciones, principalmente a lo que hace con las manos y sus ojos porque cuando parezcan…

--James

--...querrá decir que en verdad te gusta, también tienes que tener cuidado con el padre

-- ¡James!

-- ¿Voy muy rápido?

--Oye, ¿Qué harías si… supuestamente… uno de tus amigos te traiciona?

--Ellos no…

--...suponiendo --lo interrumpió Harry mirando atentamente sus uñas

--Le parto la cara y lo muelo a golpes --contestó James alzándose de hombros, Harry asintió con cara de resignación, dijo que tenía hambre y volvieron al comedor.

Fue directo hacia Lily y se sentó junto a ella, Silver miraba atento, se quedó pensativo al ver que el chico le murmuraba a Lily al oído e inmediatamente salían del comedor cuando era casi imposible separar a Lily de la comida a esa hora, Harry tramaba algo y no creía que fuera bueno.

-- ¿Qué querías preguntarme Harry?

--Bueno… si uno de los chicos, de los merodeadores te traicionara, ¿Qué harías?...¡suponiéndolo!

--No sé

--Vamos, cualquiera haría algo

--Yo no creo que me traicionaran Harry

--Y si tuvieran mucho miedo…

-- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? --la pelirroja se detuvo y encaró a Harry que se puso más nervioso

--Solo era una pregunta inocente, se me ocurrió

--No soy tonta y sé que no me sacaste del comedor para preguntarme suposiciones

-- ¿Podrías dejarme hablar con Harry por favor?

Harry cerró los ojos como niño atrapado en medio de una travesura, Lily miró a Silver y asintió, se retiró sin dejar de mirar penetrantemente a su hijo, Silver compuso la garganta, el chico sabía que estaba muy molesto, su respiración había aumentado y presentía que no le esperaba nada agradable. Miró pasar a su padrino junto a él, no le había dicho nada así que podría solo irse, no engañaba a nadie, metió las manos a sus bolsillos y lo siguió.

-- ¡Hola Dadím! --gritó Jos al ver entrar a Harry, el chico sonrió mirando al pobre elfo casi loco, la habitación del profesor de DCAO estaba de cabeza.

--Ve arriba Jos

Harry tragó saliva al escuchar ese tono de voz, incluso Jos obedeció al instante después haberle susurrado a Harry un "suerte".

--Siéntate

Él se sentó y miró a su padrino, Sirius movía los dedos rítmicamente en su espalda, parecía querer tranquilizarse o encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-- ¿Por qué le hiciste esa pregunta a Lily?

-- ¿Me espiaste? --preguntó Harry con cierto grado de rencor

--Sabes que sí, responde a la pregunta

--Solo…

--No fue una suposición, supongo que a James también le preguntaste lo mismo, ¿Qué te dijo? --seguía sin girarse, por lo que Harry no podía ver la mirada de odio de Silver, le molestaba no poder hacer algo para que sus amigos no murieran, odiaba saber que los dejaba ir a una muerte segura dándole a Harry una mala infancia y… arruinando también la vida de la única mujer a la que ha amado

--Que le partiría la cara y lo molería a golpes --murmuró el muchacho mirando sus zapatos, Silver empezó a pasearse frente a él.

Harry apenas si se atrevía a hablar, sabía que si abría la boca le faltaría al respeto a la persona que consideraba un padre y no quería, Silver seguía caminando en absoluto silencio, ni siquiera el ruido de la campana que anunciaba las clases de la tarde lo perturbaron y el chico no la tomó en cuenta. No podía dejar que sus amigos murieran pero si cambiaban el pasado no sabían como afectaría eso su tiempo.

--Hijo --murmuró deteniéndose de golpe, no había pensado al abrir la boca, Harry levantó la mirada rápidamente --sé que quieres salvarlos ahora que tienes la oportunidad, pero podría ser muy peligroso, si creemos en la teoría del destino y éste ya está escrito para tus padres…

--Yo… yo no creo en el destino --tartamudeó aún sin creer que le hubiera dicho hijo --además… la anciana del callejón Diagon me dijo que tenía derecho a una oportunidad cuando me daba el medallón, que la usara con sabiduría que no me cegara… me preguntó lo que más deseaba en la vida… por eso estamos aquí

--Harry, si le dices a James que Peter lo va a traicionar te dará un puñetazo, cree ciegamente en sus amigos

-- ¿Y si Peter se ha estado portando extraño?, escuché que Padfoot y James decían algo sobre que Peter estaba distante con ellos que sentían que les ocultaba algo

--James cree en Pettigrew hasta el día en que Voldemort llega a su casa

-- ¿Y si… si todo cambió porque nosotros estamos aquí?, las cosas pueden acelerarse

--No puedes llegar y decir… oye James no confíes en Peter porque nos entregará a Voldemort cuando yo tengo un año, además… sabes que si Voldemort no desaparece ese 31 de octubre muchas cosas pueden pasar… él desapareció y tú solo obtuviste esa cicatriz porque tu madre te protegió, dio su vida por ti y te aseguro que si la sacas de clase y le preguntas, te diría que lo volvería a hacer

-- ¿Crees que no lo he pensado ya? --preguntó con dolor mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a salir -- ¡no tuve infancia Sirius, viví en una alacena 10 años, me trataban peor que basura, me odiaban, no recibí un verdadero regalo hasta que entré al colegio, toda mi vida ha sido un asco… quiero una familia!

-- ¡La tienes conmigo y tu tía!

--No es lo mismo, quiero un padre, una madre, hermanos… ¡por merlín quiero ser un chico normal, no solo "el niño que vivió", ese niño que sabe menos de su vida que…!, ¡también tengo derecho a ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida! --terminó gritando totalmente aterrado

--Tienes la obligación de ser responsable y pensar en que probablemente moriría mucha gente y no solo dos personas --murmuró Silver casi inaudible como si se avergonzara de lo que decía

-- ¿Solo dos personas?, ¡TUS AMIGOS!

--Mis hermanos Harry, ¡mis hermanos!... ¿crees que no me duele decirte esto?, siento que se me parte el corazón pero es la verdad, James y Lily se sacrificaron para salvarte, si ellos no mueren Voldemort seguirá acechándolos hasta lograr matarte…

--No si evito que el profesor Dumbledore haga esa entrevista

-- Y supongo que permanecerás aquí ¿Cuánto? Dos, tres, ¿cuatro años? --ironizó enfrentando al chico, Harry no pudo controlarse por más tiempo y sacó parte de la frustración que lo invadía, le dio tal puñetazo a su padrino que lo hizo irse sobre el sofá y voltearlo.

Se puso de pie mirando furiosamente a Harry, el muchacho respiraba agitado y no dejaba de verlo, estaba más que molesto, se sentía traicionado… Silver se acercó lentamente a Harry, el chico le mantenía fieramente la mirada, en ese momento nada podía intimidarlo, ni siquiera que su padrino se quitara el cinturón y lo doblara por la mitad mientras se acercaba, ni que lo tomara del brazo…

Arrojó el cinto sobre el sillón y abrazó a Harry, no tenía porque castigarlo, él se sentía exactamente igual, el chico se aferró a él como si fuera su única salvación, se disculpaba entre sollozos, no podía dejar de llorar… el sentimiento de impotencia jamás había podido tolerarlo, de hecho, ninguno de los dos podía.

--Mi esposa muere con cada segundo que pasa Harry --dijo Silver deshaciendo lentamente el abrazo --soy un convicto, mi hijo tiene 3 años, si Fathy muere y a mí me atrapan o algo peor me pasa… iría a un orfanato… --tragó saliva intentando inútilmente evitar llorar y miró a Harry a los ojos --seguro ahí lo tratarían peor que lo que hicieron tus tíos… pensaremos en algo, no te preocupes, ni te precipites, ¿sí? --le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a abrazarlo.

Harry levantó la mirada al escuchar que la puerta frente a él se abría, tragó gordo y llamó a su padrino, Silver se giró, perdió el color, la humedad en la boca y el habla al mirar a Fáthima, Lily y Mía paradas en el umbral, Harry lo ayudó a sentarse y él se sentó a su lado, las chicas cerraron la puerta y se acercaron lentamente. Lo primero que hizo Fathy al mirarse frente a Silver, fue abofetearlo con verdadera furia.

-- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo? --siseó taladrándolo con la mirada mientras algunas cosas alrededor empezaban a vibrar.

-- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué venimos de un futuro nada parecido al que imaginan?... ¿en verdad querías que les dijera que Harry era huérfano y que tú estabas por morir por una maldita enfermedad que nadie comprende?, supongo que bromeas

-- ¿Qué pasó conmigo? --preguntó Mía con temor, Silver la miró

--Tuviste una hija con Remus --contestó serio

--También morí, por eso me miraba en esa forma Meital, de la misma forma en la que Harry mira a Lily y James

--No, tú no moriste --mintió Harry cubriéndose la cara con las manos

Lily fue hacia el chico, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza transmitiéndole el cariño de madre que empezaba a crecer en su interior, Harry gritó con furia levantándose.

--Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa… --fue hasta la puerta, se limpió el rostro y giró medio cuerpo --todo habría sido mejor si yo jamás hubiera nacido

Lily se puso de pie de un brinco cuando el chico decía eso, Silver la imitó al verlo salir corriendo.

--No hará ninguna tontería, no hará una tontería --murmuró intentando convencerse --necesito a Hermione

-- ¿No sería mejor Meital? --inquirió Fathy avergonzada por haberlo golpeado

--No, se gustan, no me serviría… iré por Hermione, Lily pídele a James el mapa del merodeador… sé que Harry no haría ninguna tontería pero está muy confundido y dolido…--las tres asintieron y fueron hacia la puerta --...y chicas, ninguna palabra sobre lo que escucharon por favor, encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo para que todos ganemos.

Asintieron y corrieron por el pasillo

-- ¿Dadím está bien?

Miró a su pequeño que parecía preocupado, lo tomó en brazos y le aseguró que Harry solo estaba molesto, que no tenía nada más.

En el futuro, Tonks y Remus tenían ya tres horas discutiendo sobre lo mismo…

--Remus no podemos hacer eso

--Dora por favor, no quiero que Fathy muera y…

--Si dijeran un poco más bajo sus secretos planes de obligarme a hacer magia, quizá me agarrarían desprevenida --Fathy pasaba por la estancia camino a la cocina, daba unos pocos de pasos y se apoyaba con lo primero que miraba --pero deben comprender que…

--Sé que tienes miedo Beby pero…

--...Remus, amigo, tú no estuviste, no viste sus rostros de terror --murmuró mirando los pies aún dándole la espalda al licántropo que torcido en el sofá la miraba --los gritos, el… --no dijo más, se desplomó sin conciencia tras un pequeño y casi inadvertido "puff".

Silver que miraba a Harry dormir en la enfermería, sintió un piquetazo horrible en el corazón, inmediatamente miró a los chicos que hablaban sentados en la cama de enfrente, su mirada se posó en Fathy, la chica al igual que los demás se miraba preocupada… pero a pesar de ello, esos hermosos ojos estaban llenos de vida, tenían la misma chispa que lo había embrutecido en la adolescencia, seguía transmitiendo el mismo "algo" que lo había hecho arriesgar la vida por conseguirle el botón de rosa más hermoso que estuviera sobre un enorme risco rodeado por espinas envenenadas… y ese mismo "algo" le decía que su esposa moría…respiró hondo y miró a Harry, el chico había colisionado por tanto estrés, dolor, impotencia... estaba completamente drogado porque sin alguna poción sedante, intentaba correr, lloraba, gritaba, simplemente volvía a entrar en shock.

Harry duró en la enfermería poco más de una semana, todos habían argumentado que había llegado a ese estado por el cambio de época, el tiempo, la presión ambiental y más cosas absurdas que los chicos creyeron, solo que Remus no estaba convencido. El tema de salvar a los Potter había quedado suspendido por lo menos hasta que Harry lograra hablar sobre ello con Lily sin alterarse, la pelirroja se mostraba feliz pero por dentro se deshacía en pedazos, sabía que debía darle ánimos a su hijo y encontrar una solución, entre las tres encontrarían algo.

Navidad llegó increíblemente rápido, cuando las chicas se inventaban excusas para no ir a casa, los varones sospecharon, pero a lo más que llegaron fue a una fiesta de navidad en la deshabitada sala común por lo que también decidieron quedarse; Harry rogó que Peter no se quedara, no quería perder los estribos, no quería gritar que era un traidor y si se quedaba lo haría, sabía que lo haría aún si lo castigaban por el resto de su vida pero acabaría con él a golpes, para suerte de Pettigrew, sus padres no eran tan comprensibles como los del resto y tuvo que irse.

Cuando los alumnos se habían ido a sus casas, Silver y Jos se mudaron a la torre de grifindor, ellos eran los únicos leones en todo el castillo. Al día siguiente muy temprano, la cortina de la cama de Harry se abría con mucho cuidado y segundos después algo frío lo despertaba, se sentó increíblemente rápido y se llevó la mano a la cara.

-- ¿Nieve?

-- ¡Guerras de nieve! --gritó Padfoot arrojándole otra bola de nieve, soltó una carcajada y salió corriendo, Harry se puso los zapatos, tomó la bata y salió tras él.

Estaban por salir de la torre cuando James bajaba las escaleras, Padfoot lo miró curioso

-- ¿Y a ti te pasó…?

--Nada, que olvidó quien soy --dijo Silver bajando con su hijo bien abrigado en brazos, Harry rió al ver a su padre con nieve hasta en las orejas --tú no sales si no te pones algo decente, te vas a resfriar y una navidad en la enfermería no es buena, una navidad en Hogwarts no es navidad si no andas por los pasillos haciéndoles bromas a los que se quedan…

--Pero que buen padrino conseguiré para mi hijo, por fortuna aún estoy a tiempo de cambiarlo

-- ¿Bromeas pelirroja?, si soy el mejor, ¿verdad Harry?

El chico sonrió regresando a su habitación, saludó a Ron y Remus que bajaban aún bostezando.

-- ¡Harry iremos a Hogsmade! --gritó Silver con una radiante sonrisa

--No hay salida --comentó Lily pensativa

--No olvides que tratas con el gran Sirius Black --dijo Fathy dándole un beso a Silver

-- ¡Oye, yo soy tu novio, no él! --reclamó Padfoot serio, unos segundos después su rostro se transformó en uno de terror, tragó saliva y miró a James

--Los esperamos en las puertas en quince minutos, si no llegan nos vamos sin ustedes --dijo Silver mirando a su ego pasado, el chico asintió casi imperceptiblemente y corrió, James lo siguió ignorando los gritos y amenazas de su hermana.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar a la aldea fue desayunar abundantemente y tras muchas advertencias por parte de Silver, se separaron para comprar los regalos de navidad. Padfoot no se atrevía siquiera a mirar a Fathy después de la "charla" que tuviera con James antes de salir del colegio, Harry se les había perdido a todos, caminaba pensativo mirando los establecimientos, se sentía feliz pero también vacío, quería mucho a su padrino, se portaba con él como un verdadero padre, pensaba en Fathy quizá muriendo por… seguía sin preguntarle a Silver la razón por la que habían dicho que ella era squib, no entendía porque cada vez que estaba por preguntar lo olvidaba, miró un libro que le encantaría a Remus y entró en la tienda.

Algunas horas después, las parejas se separaron del grupo y se fueron por su lado, Silver había dejado a Jos con los chicos y él tomaba un trago que le caía de maravilla, Ron, Hermione y Meital seguían buscando a Harry mientras Jos se había escabullido con habilidad y vagaba por el lugar.

Era bonito ahí, cuando volviera con su madre le pediría que lo llevara de nuevo… ya la extrañaba, en especial las canciones que le cantaba antes de dormir o los cuentos con los que lo despertaba, quería verla y… se acercó a una enorme roca y desde ahí miró a la chica que se llamaba igual que su madre y que además le caía muy bien, abrió mucho los ojos al ver que Padfoot, el amigo de Dadím le hacía algo malo porque ella llamaba a su papá, agarró una piedra que apenas le cupo en la mano y la arrojó, Sirius que tenía a Fathy contra una pared, dejó el beso y miró hacia todas partes, una enorme piedra le había rozado la oreja.

-- ¡Déjala! --gritó Jos saliendo de su escondite, ambos se separaron al instante bastante rojos --le voy a decid a mi papá que le estabas pegando --Padfoot se sonrojó aún más --y… y… a James

--No le estaba haciendo nada malo Jos… espera… ¡a James no le digas nada!, ¿quieres que te compre un helado?

--Hace fío, no quiedo --contestó Jos cruzándose de brazos, dio media vuelta y con la cabeza en alto se fue, Padfoot miró aterrado a Fathy que sonreía cautivada por el niño, Padfoot corrió tras Jos.

Lily y James caminaban abrazados, la pelirroja iba pensativa y James no se atrevía a interrumpirla, sabía que algo le preocupaba pero esperaría a que ella sola le dijera, ambos se vieron sacados de su mundo al escuchar a Padfoot hablarle a Jos, el niño jalaba el pantalón de James.

--Quiedo decidte algo

--Claro --sonrió James divertido por la seriedad del pequeño

--Padfoot…

--Es un excelente amigo --interrumpió padfoot tapándole la boca al niño, sonrió nervioso y con él en brazos corrió lo más lejos que pudo contando con que Jos pataleaba y hacía intentos por morderlo, unos cientos de metros lejos de James bajó al niño, lo detuvo y se arrodilló junto a él --Joselle, Fathy y yo somos novios, no le hacía nada malo… solo la besaba, por favor no le digas a James porque él sí me va a hacer cosas muy malas

-- ¿Y pod qué Fathy le hablaba a mi papá?

--No le hablaba a tu padre

--Sí, decía ¡Sidius ay Sidius!

Padfoot volvió a sonrojarse, era extraño hablar de eso con un niño de tres años y más aún sabiendo que era o sería su hijo.

--Escuchaste mal

--No es vedad

--Bueno… es que… decía que Sirius, tu padre --el niño asintió poniéndole toda su atención --le había comprado un regalo muy lindo para navidad, que lo había visto por error y entonces me decía "ay Sirius me compró un regalo hermoso".

Jos lo miró algunos segundos antes de contestar, Sirius se sentía nervioso, si le decía a James lo que estaban haciendo podría darse por muerto, no era que le tuviera miedo, solo era… precaución.

--Yo nunca voy a tené novia --dijo Jos con expresión de asco, se alzó de hombros y dio media vuelta

--Si sacas a tu padre tendrás muchas --susurró Sirius orgulloso -- ¿a dónde vas? --preguntó un poco más calmado

--Voy con Dadím

-- ¿Por qué le dice Dadím? --se preguntó regresando con su novia

Jos caminaba mirando cada rincón, era demasiado curioso para su edad, algo que le había costado a su madre algunos problemas pero eso mismo lo hacía muy inteligente, en su camino en busca de Harry, se encontró con Remus y Mía que se besaban en una banca, algo asqueado se acercó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-- ¡Moony! --los dos dieron un brinco y miraron al niño

--Jos --dijo Mía con una pequeña sonrisa, Remus estaba demasiado avergonzado como para hablar

-- ¿Pod qué se besan?

--Porque somos novios

--Ya lo sé, peddo ¿Pod qué los novios se besan, que es lo madavilloso de cambiar saliva?

--Bueno… yo creo que…

--...eso te lo debería explicar tu padre --interrumpió Moony a su novia

--Mi mamá dice que si tomo jugo de oto niño me puedo enfedmad podque tiene saliva, ¡wakala, moony tienes pintuda de labios! --exclamó el niño señalándolo, Remus sonrió y se limpió los labios -- ¡y saliva ahí! --le señaló la barbilla --no quiedo que se enfemen podque es malo edtad enfedmos… ya no se besen

--No te preocupes Jos, ¿quieres que te lleve con tu padre? --sonrió Mía

--No gacias voy con Dadím

Dio media vuelta y continuó su camino, un par de pasos después se giró

-- ¡Cochinos! --gritó ofendido antes de correr, Mía y Remus que volvían a besarse se separaron, Mía rió divertida.

El pequeño siguió caminando, no comprendía la razón por la que todos intercambiaban saliva si podían enfermarse, eso era en verdad asqueroso. No encontraba a Harry y seguía sin entender la razón de los besos. Mientras Jos buscaba a Harry, unos encapuchados se movían entre sombras siguiendo al pequeño, susurraban entre sí y lo señalaban.

Quince minutos después, frenó al mirar a unos sujetos frente a él, su madre le había dicho que las personas con máscaras blancas sin ser día de brujas eran malas, que gritara, dio media vuelta e intentó huir pero más enmascarados se lo impedían, a los lados también, intentó gritar pero no le salía la voz, estaba demasiado asustado, los mortífagos se le echaron encima.

Harry a algunas tiendas de ahí se giró, Padfoot y Fathy se separaron, Moony y Mía se pusieron de pie de un brinco, Lily y James corrieron inmediatamente, Hermione, Ron y Meital olvidaron su cerveza de mantequilla y salieron corriendo del bar, Silver que miraba algunos juguetes se giró, sacó su varita y corrió hacia la nube de polvo que se miraba por el centro de la aldea al igual que los demás.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, Silver miró a cada uno de los que llegaban junto a él, sintió una opresión enorme al mirar sus manos y no encontrar en ninguna la mano de su hijo, tragó saliva y miró al frente donde la columna de polvo seguía alta, vio algunos cuerpos salir volando de ahí, con un sencillo movimiento de su varita los ató al verlos con máscaras blancas.

--Mortífagos --susurró Harry, Silver lo miró un segundo y volvió a ver al frente

--Chicos, aten a los que salgan de ahí --ordenó seriamente, tenía un mal presentimiento

Habían atado a cerca de veinte mortífagos y la columna de polvo en el centro continuaba a pesar de haber pasado ya quince minutos, Silver se sentó con la cara entre las manos, escuchó que Padfoot preguntaba a Harry por Jos, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se le escaparan, solo le había escuchado a su esposa que eso le había pasado a su hijo un par de veces pero no recordaba como había logrado tranquilizarlo, un día había discutido con ella porque se culpaba del poder del niño, porque había heredado su habilidad.

--Puede ser peligroso --levantó la mirada al escuchar a Padfoot que intentaba detener a su novia

--Déjala --dijo Silver mirándolo, Fathy le sonrió y se acercó a Jos

-- ¿Por qué dices eso?, ni siquiera sabemos lo que es

--Es mi hijo, déjala que se acerque

Ante tal revelación todos sintieron un mareo, miraron sorprendidos lo que parecía convertirse en un tornado, Fathy estaba demasiado alejada de ellos como para haber escuchado eso, no sabía porque se acercaba pero algo le decía que lo hiciera, se sentó muy cerca.

-- ¿Conoces el cuento del gran Dadím?, el hombre que salvó a su familia del troll Amastufá?, cuando Dadím caminaba por el bosque en busca de las trufas para hacer la poción para envenenar a Amastufá encontró una alfombra voladora --todos miraron asombrados como la columna de polvo empezaba a perder fuerza --enrolló la alfombra con cuidado y se la llevó, siguió caminando, cuando llegaba al arroyo miró como saltaban salmones dorados, brillaban ante el sol como las estrellas en una hermosa noche en el bosque, dejó su alfombra y las trufas que había encontrado, se metió al arroyo hipnotizado por los salmones… --la columna de polvo se deshizo, Jos lloraba en el centro, Fathy estiró los brazos y al momento el niño corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, Fathy lo aferró a ella.

--Mamita --susurró el niño antes de perder el conocimiento, Fathy lloró abrazándolo

-- ¿Cómo sabías…? --murmuró Silver llegando junto a ella

--No lo sé… recordé ese cuento que había inventado hace algunos años al ver a Harry, ni siquiera sabía que era Jos, ¿Qué es lo que le pasó?

--Regresemos al colegio, en el camino les explico

Camino al castillo solo Silver habló, los merodeadores no podían creerlo, ellos sabían que Fathy tenía un poder especial pero no creían que fuera tanto, la chica empezaba a sentirse culpable al ver que Jos había heredado su problema. Al llegar al colegio, Fathy aterrada intentó subir a su habitación pero Silver no se lo permitió, acostó a su hijo y bajó a la sala común.

--Fáthima, no te preocupes por favor, no te culpes… si Jos no hubiera heredado ese poder quien sabe lo que le habría pasado, esos mortífagos se lo habrían llevado... se los confié --miró a Hermione, Ron y Meital

--Lo sentimos, se nos escapó y… --dijo Meital

-- ¡Tiene tres años!

--Lo sabemos --murmuró Hermione avergonzada

-- ¿Por qué no lo buscaban?

--Lo buscamos, le preguntamos a Padfoot y nos dijo que estaba con Harry --explicó Meital lentamente, Silver se giró hacia Harry

--Nunca llegó conmigo --se excusó el chico rápidamente

--No creo que eso sea lo importante --lo interrumpió Lily --deberías hablar con el profesor Dumbledore por lo del ataque, ahora que el colegio está prácticamente vacío podría haber un ataque

--Deben haber averiguado que somos del futuro --dijo Harry intranquilo, Silver lo miró, al mismo tiempo pensaron en Pettigrew, pero Silver fue mas allá… él sabía por Peter que Voldemort estaba enterado de todo, el traidor lo había informado, pero… si el Lord Oscuro sabía lo que pasaría años después, tenía un arma sobre ellos, ya no esperaría a que Trelawney hiciera la profecía ni que Harry tuviera un año… atacaría antes, miró a Lily y James, todo se complicaba demasiado, presentía que algo malo pasaría antes de que iniciaran las clases y no le extrañaría que fuera trascendente en su estadía ahí…

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	10. Un problema menos o uno más?

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

_**No veré cuanto tiempo me tardé XD jejeje lo importante es que está el capi, no?, por supuesto jajajajaja un lindo capi, disfrutenlo ;D  
**_

* * *

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de ese tétrico castillo, algo le impedía tenerle miedo a las sombras que se deformaban mientras se acercaba. Profesores haciendo una ronda le pasaban no muy lejos, su pequeña estatura le permitía pasar inadvertido, ni siquiera los cuadros colgados en las paredes lo miraban pues no todos dormían, algunos se divertían en la lujosa fiesta que daban unas gemelas. Siguió caminando, su mirada vacía fija al frente, casi no respiraba, sus pasos lentos y cortos lo llevaron al jardín del colegio, un basto prado cubierto por blanca nieve. Se hundió casi hasta el pecho, apenas podía caminar pero seguía avanzando, a pesar de llevar manga corta y solo ropa interior no tenía frío, los copos de nieve que empezaban a caer le cubrían poco a poco su rojiza cabeza. El bosque prohibido estaba cada vez más cerca.

Se escuchó un grito desgarrador que pareció cruzar la delgada línea que separa el pasado del futuro, dos mujeres se sentaron en su cama al mismo tiempo, respiraban agitadas, sudaban abundantemente, corrieron a la ventana intentando buscar algo entre la oscuridad.

--Mi niño, ayuda a mi niño --susurró Fáthima, parecía haber envejecido diez años, su rostro demacrado solo podía reflejar enfermedad y la proximidad de un desenlace fatal. Remus entró apresurado y corrió hacia ella al verla desvanecerse --Jos… --susurró antes de perder el sentido

--Beby por favor despierta --murmuró preocupado. Fáthima apenas respiraba y estaba seguro de que ese no era un desmayo común, parecía estar en… -coma, está en coma- ni siquiera logró hacer que el sonido saliera de su boca, solo movió los labios, no podía creerlo.

Fathy golpeaba con toda su fuerza la puerta de la habitación de Silver mientras llamaba a gritos, unos segundos después abrieron la puerta, ni siquiera saludó o se disculpó ante la dormida cara de Silver, solo corrió hacia la cama, se mordió el labio inferior al verla vacía. Recorría con la vista el lugar pero no encontraba nada y su desesperación aumentaba, un gran peso caía sobre su corazón que parecía dejar de latir, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control. Furiosa se giró hacia Silver que dormía recargado en la puerta, se acercó a grandes zancadas y lo despertó de un puñetazo en la mejilla.

-- ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ JOS! --gritó desesperada, Silver la miró recargado en la pared intentando aminorar el dolor de su mejilla, tanta había sido su sorpresa que ni siquiera lograba reclamar por tan brutal golpe -- ¡JOS, DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁ! --le señaló la cama, Fathy cerró los ojos y gritó sintiendo que su garganta se lastimaba. Se sujetó la cabeza y cayó de rodillas.

Los chicos llegaban curiosos, Padfoot se acercó a su novia al verla en el piso, miró a Silver pero éste solo negó sin comprender.

--Tranquila cariño…

--No- no- no puedo… Jos… no sé lo que le pasa, Jos no está… siento que me muero Sirius, estoy muriendo, no siento mi corazón…

Silver se giró hacia la cama, sus ojos se abrieron enormes al verla vacía. Se barrió junto a ella y miró debajo, solo la escoba de Jos. Corrió al baño y tampoco había nadie.

--Fathy por favor, dime que pasa… --volvió con ella y se acuclilló junto, la abrazó y acarició intentando tranquilizarla pero la chica había entrado en shock. Sabía lo que era… se había desconectado, y él no entendía nada.

Escuchó que Harry llegaba con una lechuza pero no le puso atención, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando saber dónde podría estar su hijo. Solo tenía 3 años y le daba miedo la oscuridad y ese castillo, no podría ir a ninguna parte solo siendo de noche. Miró a los chicos con la esperanza de que le dijeran que lo habían encontrado en una de sus habitaciones pero ellos negaron, acababan de revisar exhaustivamente y ni siquiera habían encontrado rastro de que Jos hubiera pasado por ahí.

Harry se acercó preocupado y le dio un sobre, Silver lo miró extrañado, el chico solo insistió en que leyera la nota. Lo rodearon mientras leía, intentaban leer algo por sobre su hombro pero no podían distinguir más de una o dos letras. Lily empezaba a preocuparse al ver como la mirada de Silver se ensombrecía, como sus labios se fruncían en una mueca de coraje y como lo abandonaba el color. El trozo de pergamino se resbaló de su mano un par de minutos después, fijó la mirada en la pared junto a Harry, negaba ensimismado y por más que preguntaron no abrió la boca. Su cerebro trabajaba a marchas forzadas, más rápido de lo que lo había hecho alguna vez, nunca había necesitado pensar en algo tan importante como esa vez, ni siquiera cuando necesitaba salvarse de un súper castigo por una súper broma… nunca había tenido la vida de dos seres en sus manos… de su hijo y de su ahijado al que quería como a un hijo.

--Ni siquiera lo pienses --susurró un rato después. Ya todos se habían pasado la nota, había reaccionado cuando el papel estaba en manos de Harry.

--Pero Sirius si yo…

-- ¡Tú nada! --gritó poniéndose de pie de un brinco --no vas a arriesgar la vida…

--...Jos

--Vamos a traerlo de vuelta y tú no saldrás del castillo

--Pero…

--Pero nada Harry --lo interrumpió intentando zanjar la discusión, miró a cada uno antes de ir a la puerta, ya afuera se giró hacia Harry --por una vez en tu vida, vas a obedecer una orden --murmuró lentamente mirando fijo a los ojos del chico quien le mantenía la mirada soportando tener que tragarse lo que quería gritar --no vas a salir de esta torre y ustedes no se van a separar de él --indicó señalando a los demás que se apresuraron a asentir, Harry se mordía un labio y después el otro --no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero Harry y tampoco quiero enterrar a dos hijos --lo último dejó helados a todos, la mirada de Harry cambió de forma extraña, ni siquiera él supo lo que sintió al escuchar a su padrino.

Cerró la puerta y corrió por las escaleras.

En cuanto calculó que salía por el retrato de la dama gorda, Harry fue hacia la puerta dispuesto a salvar a Jos.

--Harry, Sirius dijo que…

--Sé lo que dijo Lily, pero quiero a Jos como a un hermano y no voy a permitir que…

--...pero dijo que no fueras, que te quedaras aquí --Harry se giró incrédulo, ¿era James el que decía eso?

--Jimmy tiene razón, mejor esperemos, quizá no sea tan grave y solo fue a jugar --dijo Padfoot abrazado a su novia. La boca de Harry no podía abrirse más, estaba más que sorprendido, eso lo habría esperado de Remus, Lily o Hermione, pero de esos dos jamás.

--No me digas así --masculló James mirando con ojos entrecerrados a su amigo.

--Oigan, no saben por lo que he pasado y no creo que lo imaginen siquiera, así que por favor no me digan nada, yo iré quieran o no, sinceramente no espero que me acompañen

--No irás --dijo James acercándose de un brinco.

Harry miró a sus amigos pero ellos retrocedieron un paso, después volvió la vista a James que se miraba serio, raramente serio y nada dispuesto a dejarlo acercarse a la puerta.

--James apártate por favor, sé que Sirius me matará literalmente cuando se entere de que salí pero no me importa, solo quiero…

--No dejaré que vayas

--Eres tan testarudo…

--Igual que cierta persona que insiste en salir y sabe que no debe --murmuró Lily mirándolo, Harry la ignoró completamente.

--Iré

--No dejaré que salgas --insistió James con la mano en su pantalón dispuesto a sacar su varita de ser necesario.

--Oye, irás a ser mi padre dentro de mucho tiempo y por eso te respeté cuando te portabas como un patán, por eso no te partí la cara, pero no te creas mucho ese papel porque por ahora solo eres un adolescente un año mayor que yo, ¿sí?, te considero mi amigo pero de ahí a que te obedezca…

-- ¿Sabes?, tienes razón --admitió James sonriendo, los merodeadores lo miraron, esa sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno. Se acercó un par de pasos y sacó su varita --soy mayor un año y por ello sé más hechizos y te podría detener

--Pero no tienes la experiencia que yo, he salido de peores y te aseguro que saldré de esta habitación.

Harry sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia James. Pero un rayo desde atrás les arrebató las varitas, al mismo tiempo se giraron dispuestos a reclamarle a Padfoot. James retrocedió al mirar a Fathy se pie, su mirada daba miedo, ella tenía las dos varitas en la mano. Harry se acercó pidiendo la suya, James se quedó donde estaba.

--No permitiré un absurdo duelo entre padre e hijo… ¡me importa un comino la edad que tengan! --se adelantó molesta al ver a Harry abrir la boca

--Bien Fathy, no pelearé con James, solo dame mi varita.

Para sorpresa de todos, Fathy regresó las varitas a sus dueños.

--Quiero ir también --murmuró mirando a Harry, el chico asintió.

Se encaminaron a la puerta, pero James se volvía a interponer y esta vez la varita de Fathy volaba hasta la mano del chico.

--No

-- ¡Oye, no te creas mi padre que aún no lo eres!

-- ¡Pero soy tu amigo y no dejaré que arriesgues tu vida!

-- ¡Es mi vida, yo decido! --gritó Harry molestándose cada vez más

Empezaron a discutir y Fathy terminó yendo a la cama donde se sentó sobre sus piernas, se dejó abrazar por Padfoot y enterró la cabeza en su pecho. Los demás se juntaron para hablar e intentar olvidar que algo malo estaba por suceder. Los minutos pasaban con lentitud logrando la impresión de que Harry y James discutían por horas.

-- ¡SIRIUS YA ENTERRÓ A TUS PADRES!, ¿QUIERES QUE TE ENTIERRE A TI TAMBIÉN PERDIENDO ASÍ LO QUE LO DEJÓ CONTINUAR SIN NOSOTROS?

Después del grito de James un silencio espeluznante los bañó, los merodeadores miraban boquiabiertos a su amigo, los chicos del futuro miraban aterrados y las chicas no procesaban lo que acababan de escuchar. Mientras tanto Harry miraba con el rostro desencajado a James quien respiraba agitado, incluso lloraba con una furia que jamás le habían visto. La impotencia que lo ahogaba era mayor a su fobia a que lo vieran llorar.

Los merodeadores saltaron inmediatamente sobre James, querían que les respondiera sobre lo que había gritado, el chico solo sonreía y decía que no había sido su intención gritar.

--Desde… --después de largos minutos fue lo único que Harry pudo articular

James lo miró unos segundos, después con la mirada baja fue hacia la ventana. Se perdió entre la oscuridad del exterior, una oscuridad tan parecida a la que le deparaba el futuro que no podía hacer más que dibujar una triste sonrisa. Harry sentía que se derrumbaba, que un virus carnívoro entraba en su sistema y empezaba a devorarlo lentamente haciéndolo sentir un dolor increíble, un dolor que ansiaba apagar desde hacía mucho tiempo y que ahora la única forma de hacerlo que se le ocurría era tirarse por la ventana y caer al vacío.

-- ¿Desde cuando lo sé? --preguntó James sin dejar de ver por la ventana, Hermione, Ron y Meital asintieron inconscientemente, Harry solo siguió mirándolo. --un par de días después de que me enteré de que eras mi hijo.

Harry sintió que todo le daba vuelta y cayó de rodillas al piso, se recargó en sus pies y siguió mirando a su joven padre. No entendía nada, ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada si ya sabía?.

--Fueron muchas cosas… no conocías prácticamente nada de nosotros, te hacía preguntas con doble intención… --dio un largo suspiro y se giró hacia el chico --empecé a sospechar cuando me disculpé contigo, me mirabas de forma extraña, pude saber exactamente como lo hacías cuando comparé la primera vez que miré a Silver y como nos miraba él con tu mirada y caí en cuenta cuando nos enteramos de que venían del futuro, hasta entonces solo sospechaba pero ese día lo confirmé… no te asustes Harry y tampoco te culpes, sé que no debíamos enterarnos, no te delataste solo, nadie se daría cuenta pero yo tengo muchos años mirando esos ojos verdes y descifrándolos, fue sencillo saber lo que te pasaba… y sinceramente no era mi intención gritarlo, es más, ni siquiera pensaba decirlo --Harry siguió mirándolo, no podía apartar la vista de James. Lily se acercó al muchacho en el piso y lo abrazó pero él no pudo corresponder al abrazo, seguía ido --no quiero ver a mi amigo peor de cómo ya está, lo miré cuando estabas inconsciente en la enfermería y aún no me perdono por eso… no dejaré que salgas, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer.

Poco a poco, Harry bajó la mirada hasta clavarla en sus dedos que se aferraban a su pantalón.

-- ¿Sabes… sabes por qué murieron? --ante el tono de Harry ni siquiera Hermione intentó evitar que les dijera todo, era, si existía, algo más que dolor.

--Por que soy un tonto que siempre confiará ciegamente --contestó James con una sonrisa triste. Harry levantó rápidamente la mirada, estaba más que sorprendido y cada vez entendía menos

--Entonces vas a…

--No sé, ¿crees que deba? --Harry sintió ganas de llorar no supo en realidad la razón pero tenía ganas de llorar y lo peor de todo que no sabía que contestar.

Hermione había perdido por completo el color y la humedad de la boca, tenía ya algún rato con la boca abierta. Para Sirius y Remus, James hablaba en clave porque lo único que entendían era que sus amigos morirían y esos chiquillos futuristas no habían querido decir nada.

--Sí, tengo algún tiempo preguntándomelo y sigo sin la respuesta… debo ir al baño --el cambio de tema era característico de James, siempre lo hacía cuando una conversación iba a estancarse, sonrió, le guiñó un ojo a Harry y fue a la puerta --pero tú no sales de la habitación --agregó con una mano en la perrilla, la giró y tiró… nada pasó, volvió a girar y tirar… la puerta no se abría. Pocos segundos después pateaba la puerta con ganas, como si no supiera que iba a morir dentro de algunos años. -- Sirius --mascullaba golpeando la puerta.

Silver había llegado al claro del bosque que indicaba la carta. No había aceptado la ayuda del profesor Dumbledore, eso solo le correspondía a él.

Se puso en guardia al sentir una sombra que se deslizaba a unos metros de él, seguro una rata, miró como la sombra aumentaba de tamaño. Sintió que el estomago le daba una voltereta al escuchar un sollozo, él conocía ese sollozo. Ahora podía respirar tranquilo, su hijo estaba bien.

-- ¡Papi tengo frío! --Jos había gritado en cuanto había visto a su padre. Pettigrew lo mostraba como un trofeo. Sirius podía ver las piernas de su hijo casi azules, sin pantalón, solo él podía tener a un niño así. Deseó matar a Pettigrew y olvidar el atraparlo para demostrar su inocencia, eso ya no le importaba. Solo pensaba en tener de nuevo a su niño. Sin pensarlo y con un fugaz movimiento levantó la mano, de su varita un rayo verde salio sin que hubiera movido la boca, había dejado de respirar, su mirada destilaba odio.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando Peter levantaba a Jos y se cubría con él.

En la torre de grifindor, James tenía cerca de quince minutos con un extraño baile, por más que había rogado Lily no lo había dejado orinar por la ventana o en una esquinita y ya sentía que la vejiga le iba a explotar, porque además, no lo dejaba explotar la puerta. Harry seguía pensando en lo que James acababa de gritar, no podía creer que estuviera tan quitado de la pena, tan feliz sabiendo que moriría pronto, en unos años, porque debía haber sacado cuentas, debía haber calculado cuanto tiempo le quedaba.

-- ¡No! --Fathy se había puesto de pie de un brinco con las manos en el pecho, sentía que le explotaría, sentía la presión creciendo dentro, sentía que ya no cabía, que iba a salir. James corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, estaba por explotar y con ellos encerrados sería muy peligroso. La chica cerraba los ojos con fuerza, la presión dentro de ella se mezclaba con una tremenda sensación de vacío. Se tambaleó, una imagen le había llenado la cabeza, una imagen que incluso la hizo vomitar… un rayo verde, Jos, todo negro y el grito de Silver. No pudo más y perdió el conocimiento.

Padfoot sin pensarlo dos veces mandó un rayo hacia la puerta intentando abrirla o por lo menos explotarla pero la puerta absorbió el hechizo. Se maldijo en voz alta y miró a su novia. Fathy perdía el color y su temperatura bajaba rápidamente.

Unos años en el futuro, Remus se paseaba como león enjaulado fuera de la habitación en la que estaba Fáthima, Tonks lo miraba sentada en una silla. El profesor Dumbledore acababa de salir, el licántropo lo miró rápidamente con la esperanza de una buena noticia pero la expresión del anciano le cayó como una tonelada en el estómago. Fathy moría, lo sabía y no podía hacer mucho, mejor dicho, no podía hacer nada. Si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría, no podría vivir con eso y… Sirius, su amigo moriría también si se enteraba de que la única mujer a la que pudo amar desde niños moría. Sonrió tristemente al recordar el primer encuentro de esos dos, James se lo había contado en una ocasión. Desde niños se habían llevado… pues…detuvo se paseo y miró fijamente la puerta, una triste sonrisa se asomó en su rostro… Sirius y Fáthima habían adquirido una especie de rivalidad desde que se habían conocido en aquel parque y concursado por quien se terminaba más rápido un helado doble con galleta.

--Terminaron al mismo tiempo --susurró respirando hondo. Cerró los ojos, no podía permitir que su amiga muriera.

Los medimagos decían que nada había que hacer, él ya lo había comprobado al casi no sentir el pulso de Fathy cuando la llevaba a San Mungo. La televisión mundial perdería a su figura principal y ellos… la televisión, si conocía a Fathy y sí que la conocía, estaba encerrada dentro de ella misma, siempre lo hacía cuando los problemas sobrepasaban su poder, estaba protegiéndose y según ella protegiendo a los demás… fue con el sanador a decirle la idea que se le había ocurrido, pero el medimago tiró el castillo que empezaba a formar en el aire… -Fáthima Potter vive porque la tenemos conectada- un murmullo de vergüenza había salido del sanador, Remus había sentido que el corazón se le detenía, Fathy continuaba con vida solo porque tenía el dinero suficiente como para tenerla conectada a cientos de pociones y aparatos extraños que jamás había visto, eso sin contar con los sanadores que aplicaban hechizos cada cinco minutos… se dejó caer, encogió las piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos. No lograba entenderlo, solo era cuestión de que sacara un poco de magia, solo eso, ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?, ¿Por qué se dejaba morir teniendo un hijo?... ¿Por qué?... cerró los ojos con furia ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, y lo peor, tenía en sus manos la vida de su amiga, sin Sirius ahí, él tendría que decidir si la desconectaba y la dejaba descansar o continuaba obligándola a vivir. No sabía si podría soportarlo.

En Hogwarts, casi veinte años en el pasado, amanecía y los chicos seguían encerrados en la habitación que Silver ocupaba. No tenían noticia alguna, Fathy había despertado pero permanecido muy seria, Remus y Padfoot no habían podido dormir al igual que Harry, el chico seguía perturbado y su desconcierto aumentaba con cada segundo que miraba a James tan tranquilo, ni siquiera Lily lo entendía. Hermione, Ron y Meital medio habían dormitado, solo James había podido dormir tranquilamente toda la noche y continuaba dormido.

-- ¡Ya estuvo bien! --Harry se ponía de pie de un brinco, iba hasta James que dormía despatarrado en el piso y le daba una fuerte patada. Padfoot se acercó al chico creyendo que el encierro lo había vuelto loco.

-- ¿Qué te pasa?, soñaba con una candente rub… --James abrió los ojos lentamente, despertó por completo al ver a Lily con el entrecejo fruncido --rugby, con un candente juego de rugby que estaba por ganar, ¡me arrebataste el triunfo y la copa! --reclamó sentándose aparentemente molesto, Lily rodó los ojos. En cambio, Harry ni siquiera sonrió, apresuró a James a levantarse, lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló al closet.

--Es salir del closet, no entrar Sirius --murmuró Remus sentado en un rincón, Padfoot se giró y le sonrió mientras con una seña de su mano los invitaba a acercarse, algo que los primeros en hacer, para sorpresa de Lily, fueron los amigos futuristas de Harry. Así, todos se pegaron a la delgada puerta del closet.

--Nada --masculló Padfoot molesto, no se escuchaba ni un susurro.

En cuanto había cerrado la puerta, Harry había echado un hechizo para que no pudieran escuchar, estaba seguro de que intentarían hacerlo. Su mirada apenas iluminada por la débil esfera de luz que brillaba en la punta de su varita reflejaba un desconcierto que le parecía divertido a James y a Harry esa sonrisa lo desconcertaba más por no decir que lo desquiciaba. Miraba a su futuro padre con la esperanza de que lo atrajera hacía él tomándolo del cuello y le susurrara un elaborado plan para evitar que eso pasara sin que nadie sospechara pero James esperaba a que el chico hablara y le explicara la razón por la que lo tenía ahí encerrado y más importante aún, por la que lo había interrumpido de su sueño con esa candente ru… copa de rugby.

--Sabes que vas a morir, sabes porque y… con lo que te he conocido en este tiempo y lo que me han dicho Sirius y Remus en el futuro… me parece increíble que estés tan tranquilo y no pienses hacer nada…

--Morimos protegiéndote, ¿cierto? --preguntó James con un tono de saberlo todo, con el mismo tono con el que Hermione explicaba algo que ella ya había arreglado de antemano y eso le dio un esperanza. Asintió con toda la atención en James, éste dibujó una sonrisa de lado --si nosotros no morimos cuando tú tienes…

--Un año --murmuró Harry sombríamente, James lo señaló con el dedo asintiendo. Harry lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, eso se ponía más raro aún.

--Bien, tenías un año… según escuché de tu conversación con Sirius si nosotros no damos nuestras vidas entonces, Voldemort no desaparecería por algún tiempo y morirían cientos de miles de personas --Harry asentía, pero no sabía a donde iba esa extraña conversación sin sentido, por lo menos para él no lo tenía, y menos sabiendo lo impulsivo que era James Potter. --es obvio que yo no evitaría todo eso

--Pero…

--Mas sin embargo, --siguió hablando como si Harry no hubiera abierto la boca --eso no significa que me haya quedado con los brazos cruzados

--Quieres decir… que ya hiciste algo

--No exactamente

--No te entiendo

--Eso tienen los padres… --sonrió pícaramente, su mirada se iluminó peligrosamente --no son fáciles de entender --guiñó un ojo y abrió la puerta

--Aún no eres mi padre --murmuró Harry frustrado por no haber entendido nada

--Pero lo seré mi querido Harry, en algunos años lo seré --rió ante la cara que tenía Padfoot. Fue directamente con Lily, la tomó de la cintura y la besó como si no fuera a poder hacerlo de nuevo.

--Sé que prácticamente tienen mi edad pero aún así no es agradable mirarlos hacer eso --masculló Harry cerrando la puerta.

--Hay que practicar para que salgas tan guapo --dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo, le mandó un beso y volvió a besar a James. Harry la miró boquiabierto.

Silver corría lo más rápido que podía, no miraba sus huellas en la nieve, su vista estaba clavada en el cuerpo que llevaba en brazos. Él iba casi desnudo, había envuelto a Jos en su túnica y su camisa… lloraba sin vergüenza, no le importaba hacerlo, la última vez que había llorado en esa forma había sido cuando había visto el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo, ahora no podía evitar llorar aunque quisiera…

* * *

--flash back--

El rayo verde salido de su varita iba directo a la cabeza de Pettigrew quien con la patada que Jos le había dado en la pierna se había descuidado. Lo mataría y su inocencia se iría al caño para siempre pero eso no importaba, lo único con importancia era recuperar sano y salvo a su hijo. Pero Peter alcanzó a ver el brillo verde acercándosele y con un rápido movimiento tomó al niño y lo puso delante de él.

Silver gritó aterrado, deseó detener el rayo, corrió para bloquearlo, para que le diera a él y no a su hijo, no a Jos, solo tenía tres años… pero por más que corriera jamás podría alcanzarlo, el tiempo se detuvo y él corría. Era demasiada nieve y a penas si podía decir que corría o que se movía.

Cayó de rodillas cuando el rayo impactaba, sintió que su corazón se detenía mientras el _avada Kedabra _provocaba una increíble explosión. La magia se expandió como pequeñas partículas brillosas que caían en un radio de no más 5 metros donde la nieve estaba derretida. Cerró los ojos y con furia golpeó la nieve, se hundió casi por completo. Gritaba y lloraba furioso, había matado a su hijo, era un asesino. Moriría, debía morir, no podía soportar el haber hecho eso, no su bebé, esa rata debía morir, no su pequeño.

Escuchó pasos cerca de él. Con el rostro desfigurado por la ira se irguió en un brinco dispuesto a enmendar su error, mataría a Pettigrew.

--Papi… tengo frío y todo da vuelta…

Sin creerlo miró a Jos tambalearse, el pequeño estaba cubierto por una especie de esfera que amenazaba con explotar. Se arrodilló, volvía a llorar pero ahora de alegría. Se quitó la túnica y envolvió al niño que perdía el conocimiento, también lo envolvió con su camisa y lo aferró a su pecho con toda su fuerza. Lentamente y sin dejar de ver al niño que adquiría una tonalidad entre azul y morada, se puso de pie, lo apretó un poco más y miró donde había estado Peter.

--Jos… Jos ¿me escuchas? --se lo acercó al oído y le susurró, el pequeño asintió débilmente --el sujeto que te tenía Jos, ¿dónde está?

--Gritó muy despacito… y… se fue… cuando se iba… seguía gritando… fue una luz… como… cuando… Dadím y mí llegamos a la tienda cuando no taba mamá --dijo casi en un susurro. Empezaba a castañetear los dientes y su temperatura disminuía con grave rapidez.

--fin flash-back.--

* * *

Llegó a la enfermería y acostó a su hijo en una de las camas. La enfermera no tardó en atenderlo e intentar sacar a Silver de ahí, algo que por supuesto no pudo lograr.

--Vaya a descansar profesor, el niño se pondrá bien una vez que recupere su temperatura normal, no se preocupe, dormirá lo que queda de noche y parte de la mañana, despertará cerca de medio día

--Pero…

--Si no va a darse un baño caliente se resfriará y el que estará en cama aquí será usted y no creo que quiera que su hijo lo vea tan indefenso… anda ve a dormir que tengo experiencia cuidándote a ti y sé como manejar esto --sonrió la mujer empujando a Silver a la puerta, él se giró y le plantó un gran beso en la mejilla

-- ¡Eres la mejor!

--No lo digas muy fuerte que la señorita Potter podría molestarse --semi gritó la enfermera cuando el hombre corría por uno de los pasillos.

Ya se sentía mejor, un poco por lo menos, su hijo es pondría bien y Peter había regresado a su época. Sabía que el peligro aún no pasaba pero tenían un problema menos, no sabía si Pettigrew estaba con vida o no y por lo pronto no le importaba.

Se desvió recordando que debía avisarle al profesor Dumbledore y así aprovecharía para dejar una nota diciendo lo de Peter, nada perdía con eso y quizá ganaría mucho.

Con el sol bastante alto, aunque no en mediodía, Silver llegó a su habitación y abrió la puerta.

-- ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal la pasaron? --preguntó con una enorme sonrisa

-- ¿Dónde está Jos? --Fathy casi había volado hasta él y sujetado del cuello. Él la tranquilizó diciéndole que estaba bien y en la enfermería. No pudo detenerla cuando le pasaba por un lado a toda velocidad. Sonrió al ver a Padfoot correr tras ella.

-- Y… ¿Qué tal la noche?

-- ¡Me la vas a pagar! --gritó James atropellándolo en su desesperada salida, seguía sin ir al baño…

--Cerraste --murmuró Harry sentado en la cama. Silver solo le sonrió -- ¿todo bien?

--Sí, no te preocupes… Pe… el espía volvió al futuro…

-- ¿Qué espía? --preguntó James que llegaba con clara cara de haber descansado de su tortura

--No te incumbe --contestó Silver divertido

--Sirius… --llamó Harry mordiéndose el labio superior, Silver lo miró --lo saben todo

-- ¿Qué todo?

--Que James y Lily mueren a manos de ese mago que no hace mucho se levantó y siembra el terror entre todos --contestó Remus muy serio. Silver miró asustado a Lily y James.

--Y lo del traidor también --acotó Mía.

La mirada de Silver hizo temer a todos, más aún a Harry que se escondió tras Lily y se apresuró a asegurar que él nada había tenido que ver.

--Así es… mi gran inteligencia lo dedujo todo --dijo James sonriente. Silver lo miró incrédulo, ¿Por qué sonreía en esa forma?

--Eso y la capa de invisibilidad seguro --balbuceó mirando a su amigo, James solo amplió su sonrisa. Silver no podía creer en esa aparente tranquilidad de James.

--No te preocupes, dejaremos que el tiempo siga su curso --dijo James yendo con su novia, la abrazó y le dio un leve beso. Después, con la misma sonrisa, se giró hacia Silver que se miraba pensativo, demasiado pensativo.

Lo conocía demasiado bien como para confiarse en esa forma, seguro ya tenía un plan definido y por más que lo presionara, torturara, chantajeara o sobornara no lograría que le dijera algo que desmintiera esa tranquilidad. Sí, esa amplia sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos lo delataba y si era sincero, no haría preguntas o se entrometería, James era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que si no morían esa noche ocasionarían una hecatombe de terribles magnitudes. Por eso aseguraba que no haría nada pero… eso de: "dejaremos que el tiempo siga su curso" sonaba extraño y conociendo a James, eso debía sonar peligrosamente extraño.

* * *

_**Creían que mataría a Jos?? jejeje fue tentador, pero a ese niño lo protegen algunas amenazas de peligrosos lectores O.O y aprecio mi vida bastante jajajajaja**_

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	11. Un fin?

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

_**Woa!!! otro fic XD...  
**_

* * *

Era extraño que después de saber lo que les pasaría y como ocurriría, una persona como James actuara tan tranquilamente. Ni siquiera Remus o Lily reflejaban serenidad tal como la de James. Padfoot se miraba tan solo un poco receloso. Silver los miraba día tras día actuar normal en sus clases, como si les hubieran dicho que tenían cinco hijos además de Harry y que todos vivían cerca en el mismo pueblo. En ocasiones pensaba que lo que James sabía no era la verdad. Pero cuando los miraba platicando seriamente y llegaba Peter cambiaban de tema hábilmente. Él sabía cuando eso pasaba, los conocía... se conocía. Y por lo mismo le resultaba incómodo que no hicieran nada, que solo se sentaran ahí, en los últimos lugares hablando sobre bromas. Lo desconcertaban en verdad.

Su mirada viajaba hasta la hermosa sonrisa de Fathy y se sentía peor. Sabía que no estaban enterados del futuro de su esposa. Se quedaba ensimismado olvidando incluso por minutos la clase.

-- ¡Eh profesor! --exclamó James junto a Silver -- ¿que recuerdas con esa sonrisa? --preguntó pícaramente

--Que me casé con tu hermana al día siguiente de salir del colegio --murmuró Silver aún mirando a Fathy

--Vaya, oye, puedo ir al bañ... ¿que hiciste qué? --preguntó alterado. Silver apretó los ojos, podía sentir la furiosa mirada de James fija sobre él. Se giró lentamente, abrió los ojos aún más lento y lo miró.

--James, tranquilo... lo que pasó fue...

-- ¡SIRIUS! --rugió James girándose hacia su amigo que por instinto se puso de pie de un brinco

--James no... --intentó decir Silver pero el muchacho corría hacia su amigo

-- ¡TE CASASTE CON MI HERMANA!

-- ¡Yo no hice nada! --exclamó Sirius corriendo hacia la puerta

-- ¡JAMES! --gritó Fathy incrédula.

Silver sonrió y continuó con la clase.

-- ¡Haz algo, eres el profesor! --gritó Fathy mirando aterrada que James sacaba su varita y salía del aula tras Padfoot!

-- ¿Quién me puede decir por qué el licántropo se transforma con la luna llena? --inquirió girándose hacia la clase, Fathy le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

Esa clase había sido divertida, tenía que admitirlo, solo esperaba que no lo dejara incapacitado para tener hijos. Tratándose de su hermanita, James era capaz de todo, aunque por fortuna se había encariñado con Jos.

Esa tarde gris, en la que todos los alumnos preferían estar en sus salas comunes calentándose en la chimenea, él la aprovechaba para seguir pensando en su esposa mientras durara esa calma.

--Sirius, ¿estás bien?, los chicos me dijeron que habías estado distraído en la clase, de nuevo --dijo Harry sentándose junto

--Todo bien Harry

--No te creo --insistió el muchacho, Silver sonrió

--Solo pensaba...

--James dijo que no haría nada y creo que va enserio. Lo he visto hablar con Peter como si nada pasara. Lo tomó mejor que como pensé y como yo mismo lo hice

--Sí, confío en Lily, ella sabrá como hacer las cosas bien...

--...pero no pensabas en eso --agregó Harry. Silver dio un suspiro sin dejar de ver a lo lejos los postes de quiditch. --pensabas en mi tía --Silver solo asintió -- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?... ¿por qué dijeron que era squib?

--Porque lo es --contestó simplemente

--La tienes en tu clase, he convivido con ella por semanas, además, la he visto hacer excelentes hechizos

--Harry --murmuró respirando hondo, se giró hacia el chico que lo miraba con atención --pasó algo, en navidad de su séptimo año... un accidente, se descontroló... mató a una de sus amigas en un centro comercial, una muggle. Desde entonces le teme a usar magia y por algún defecto de nacimiento, o eso dijo el medimago, la magia se acumula en Fáthima, no puede salir y empieza a absorber su vida y meter esa magia ahí... en pocas palabras, la está matando...

--Pero Sirius, ya pasó navidad de su séptimo año, no fueron a ningún centro comercial, no mató a nadie... --obvió Harry. Silver lo miró pensando en lo que su ahijado acababa de decir.

--Quiere decir... --murmuró con una sonrisa peleando por salir --que no va a morir, ¡te mandaron aquí para cambiar las cosas Harry y lo hiciste! --exclamó entusiasmado, atrayendo hacia sí al chico lo abrazó con fuerza -- ¡lo hiciste Harry! --volvió a decir apretándolo aún más

--No... puedo... no respiro Sirius --balbuceó Harry intentando separar los brazos de su padrino que insistían en cerrarse a su alrededor.

-- ¡Yo también quiero abrazo! --gritó James que corría tras Jos hacia ellos. Silver levantó la mirada y amplió su sonrisa aún más.

-- ¡Jos! --sin separarse un milimetro de Harry, abrazó a su hijo que se había lanzado de un brinco.

-- Por favor --suplicaba Harry, ahora Jos se había unido en su suplicio, no podía respirar.

Los merodeadores divertidos se fueron sentando formando un círculo.

-- ¿Meital? --murmuró Harry olvidando intentar apartar el grueso brazo que tenía su padrino, alrededor de su cuello. La chica tenía la mirada perdida, cuando las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, se puso de pie y a paso rápido se alejó sin dar explicaciones. -- ¡suéltame! --gritó tomando por sorpresa a su padrino que lo soltó inmediatamente.

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó Silver pero Harry corría hacia la chica Lupin.

Los días, para su pesar, seguían pasando. No podía detenerlos, tampoco podía mantener con vida a Fathy. No había dormido desde que la había llevado al hospital. Dos semanas ya y seguía de pie... no sabía por qué. Quizá ayudaba el que Tonks siguiera ahí a su lado, pero si por él fuera habría caído hacía mucho. Lo llenaba de impotencia el no poder hacer más que mirar a Fathy consumirse en esa cama de hospital. Con cada segundo que la miraba ahí, casi podía mirar como se salía su vida. Recordaba a Sirius y a Jos ese pequeño de solo dos años... tres quizá, no sabía si el tiempo pasaba igual donde ellos estaban, fácilmente podría tener cuatro años.

--Señor Lupin --Remus se giró hacia el medimago --es hora de que la desconectemos

--No

--Señor por favor, está muerta, respira por los hechizos que...

-- ¡Mientras tenga dinero para pagarles van a seguir con esos hechizos ahí! --lo interrumpió Remus exaltado, Tonks se apresuró a abrazarlo. El medimago, sin más opción se retiró. Remus volvió a ver a Fathy, no quedaba ni pizca de la risueña mujer que él había conocido, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras respiraba hondo.

En el pasado, los merodeadores estaban apiñados en una esquina de la sala común, James tenía en las manos el mapa del merodeador y no quitaba la atención de Harry y Meital. El segundo más interesado era Remus, no dejaría que algo le pasara a su niña. Mientras tanto, en el estadio de quiditch, Harry y Meital caminaban en silencio. El chico de vez en cuando la miraba en espera de algo, pero ella seguía avanzando sin aparente intención de abrir la boca.

--Meital, ¿quieres hablar? --preguntó Harry mirándola, ella no pareció escucharlo.

Siguieron caminando hasta que cinco minutos después, la chica se detuvo con la vista perdida.

--Harry... déjame sola por favor

--No puedo, te mirás mal

--Es peligroso que te quedes Harry, solo... mira, solo estaré unos minutos aquí, pero necesito estar sola por favor... necesito... solo vete

--No lo haré, me preocupas

--Estoy bien

-- ¿Es respecto a tu madre?

--No... bueno sí, solo pensaba --se dejó caer suavemente en el césped, Harry la imitó

--Podemos evitar que...

--No, no Harry, no pienso respecto a eso... mi madre me dijo que no estaría por siempre conmigo ¿crees que sabía lo que le iba a pasar?, que...

-- ¿...esté predestinado a pasar y sospeche porque estamos aquí?. Bueno Meital, sí es así, entonces James no hizo nada...

--No sé Harry, pero mi mamá un día me dijo que si tenía la oportunidad de cambiar algo que me pasara... que no lo hiciera que mi papá tenía derecho a rehacer su vida y creo que empiezo a comprender

--Pudo decirlo por otra cosa --Meital lo miró --de acuerdo, también creo lo que tú pero no entiendo entonces lo que se supone haría James. Crecí sin ellos, entonces...

-- ¡Oigan qué hacen tan lejos de todo! --exclamó Padfoot suspicaz.

-- ¿No te atrapó James?

--Por fortuna Fathy tiene carácter --rió sentándose junto a ellos.

--Remus --dijo Tonks acercándose al licántropo que seguía con la vista fija en la cama tras el cristal.

Seguían en el hospital, ni siquiera se había despegado de esa pared para bañarse, no recordaba la última vez que había ido al baño, tampoco sentía necesitarlo. Por más que la metamorfomaga le rogara que comiera algo, aunque fuera un sorbo de agua, él lo rechazaba. Presentía que si se separaba medio metro de la ventana, los sanadores entrarían y desconectarían a Fathy y él no podía permitirlo. No necesitaba nada, lo único que tenía que hacer era volverla a la vida. Sonrió triste, volverla a la vida, solo eso, no más... nada más imposible.

--Señor Lupin --con mirada fulminante Remus se giró hacia el medimago --tengo este documento --dijo el mago dándole un pergamino. Remus lo tomó sin confianza, con lentitud lo leyó. Conforme avanzaba los ojos se le abrían cada vez más, aterrado levantó la vista del pergamino y la posó en los sanadores que intentaban entrar.

-- ¡NO! --rugió lanzándose hacia ellos

-- ¡Remus! --gritó Tonks sobresaltándose

-- ¡No pueden!, ¡Fáthima no pudo firmar esto, ella está inconsciente!

El sanador respiró hondo y se acercó a Remus.

--Señor Lupin, la señora Potter la firmó hace algunos meses. Está avalada y debo cumplirla, ya pasaron las 4 semanas inconsciente que ella pide.

--No lo voy a permitir

--Era lo que ella querría señor Lupin

-- ¡No, no lo habría querido porque tiene un hijo del cual cuidar!

--Lo siento, si intenta intervenir me veré en la penosa necesidad de actuar. Tengo una orden que cumplir --sonrió sombriamente y entró a la habitación.

Tonks se acercó a Remus y lo abrazó, él miraba fijamente la ventana que era cubierta por una cortina. No podía creer que estuviera pasando eso. Se sentía más impotente que nunca. Había reconocido la complicada firma de Fathy, una imposible de imitar aún con magia, y se había congelado completamente. Escuchaba cuchichear a los sanadores, podía oír perfectamente el contrahechizo de cada uno de ellos, el "_tic, tic" _al sacar las agujas muggles... el silencio en la habitación. Cayó de rodillas sin siquiera darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, Tonks también lloraba pero se mantenía firme. Alguien debía hacerlo.

En el comedor, Fathy se puso de pie de un brinco con la vista perdida. Silver levantó la mirada de su plato y la posó en la chica Potter, ignoró el piquetazo que le daba el corazón y siguió atento a Fáthima. La chica negaba aún con la mirada perdida. Sirius olvidó quien se suponía que era ahí o donde estaban, y en un instante estaba junto a Fáthima que se abrazaba a él y se soltaba a llorar. James y Padfoot se pararon al mismo tiempo, no comprendían nada.

--Tranquila beby, no pasa nada... vamos, tranquilizate --la abrazó con más fuerza mientras le susurraba al oído. Pero Fáthima seguía llorando. Con una mueca extraña, la tomó en brazos y la sacó del comedor ante la atenta mirada del resto del alumnado y profesores.

Mientras caminaba por los vacíos pasillos del colegio, Sirius intentaba tranquilizar a Fathy, pero no podía. Ella seguía aferrada a él, escondía la cara entre su pecho sin dejar de llorar.

Lloraba como cuando era una niña pequeña y sus padres no le querían comprar un caramelo, lloraba como cuando su hermano le rompía una de sus muñecas, lloraba como cuando no lograba que sus padres castigaran a su hermano... lloraba, pero solo sabía que lloraba, no la razón. Solo tenía ese sentimiento que le carcomía por dentro y que la única forma de sacarlo era esa... llorando. Abrazaba a Sirius como si estuviera por separarse de él eternamente. Levantó la mirada cuando se detenían. Sus ojos hinchados y rojos se abrieron anormalmente al enfocarse en Silver. Solo era una silueta semi-transparente que la dejaba de pie. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo pero había logrado controlar los sollozos... apenas pudo susurrar su nombre con dolor, rogó que no se fuera y poco después cayó hacia adelante. Las manos le dolieron cuando dieron contra el piso, las rodillas le quemaban pero no le importó... sentía que se moría, algo se le desgarraba por dentro pero no lograba saber que.

--Beby --levantó la cabeza esperanzada al escuchar esa voz y aunque prácticamente era la misma persona no era a ese adolescente al que quería ver.

--Déjame

--Pero amor...

--Solo déjame Sirius, por favor --el interpelado se extrañó al escuchar su nombre, desde que su otro yo había aparecido, le llamaban por su apodo de merodeador la mayoría de las veces, aunque el otro tuviera un nombre inventado.

--Beby... Fáthima --se arrodilló junto a ella, más le sorprendió que no reaccionara, él nunca la llamaba por su nombre completo y eso creía, debería haber interrumpido por lo menos los sollozos -- ¿dónde está Silver?

--Desapareció

--Pero... ¡espera! --exclamó cuando la mujer se ponía de pie y amenazaba con irse --Fáthima por favor, si no me dices que pasa me voy a volver loco...

--No puedes más cariño --le sonrió mientras le daba un delicado beso en los labios, dio media vuelta y se alejó lentamente --todo va bien Sirius, no te preocupes, los veo en la sala común. Por favor... --agregó deteniéndose, respiró hondo y dijo: --no me sigan.

Padfoot se giró forzándose a hacer caso omiso a lo que le gritaba en la cabeza que la siguiera, eran buenas razones, muy buenas en realidad... pero Fathy no haría una tontería, no la haría... pensaría en Jos, en su bebé. En Harry, en ellos... Fáthima no era tan egoísta. Ya no regresó al comedor, dirigió sus pasos a su próxima clase, debía enfocarse en lo positivo de todo aquello, en que no había nada malo en todo eso. Además, no quería toparse con nadie antes de tiempo, en clase por lo menos no insistirían tanto o por lo menos eso creía él.

--Por favor Padfoot, es mi hermana, para cuando llegamos ninguno estaba.

Sirius solo negaba mirando fijamente la mesa mientras el profesor explicaba algo sobre no mezclar ciertas raices, ni siquiera prestaba atención a su caldero y mucho menos James que necesitaba enterarse de todo sobre su hermana.

--Me cansé --murmuró Sirius, corrió fuera del aula sin importarle los gritos del profesor o que había dejado sus mochila junto a James. Iría con Fáthima así tuviera que recorrer todo el colegio o esquivar sus maldiciones por varios meses. No podía dejarla vagar en ese estado.

Cuando llegaba a las puertas hacia el jardin, giró en forma brusca y apretó el paso. No, Fathy no estaría afuera o escondida en aulas vacías, ella debía estar en una torre, tenía que estar junto a Jos.

Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar, abrió la puerta y entró revisando cada rincón. Pudo respirar tranquilo al mirarla dormida en un sillón. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-- ¿Que tene Fathy? --miró al chiquillo pelirrojo que tenía a un lado y le sonrió revolviéndole el cabello

--No te preocupes Jos

--Taba llodando mucho mucho, despes se dudmió y la adopé

--Gracias enano... espera... ¿Jos? --no quería gritar pero el tono de su voz fue aumentando inconscientemente, el niño se ponía transparente

-- ¿Sirius?

--Rayos, no quería despertarte --murmuró Padfoot sin dejar de ver a Jos, quería hacer algo pero estaba congelado, sentía las piernas clavadas al piso. Fáthima se sentó y se quedó mirando triste la escena.

--No te asustes Jos, vas con mamá --dijo al notar que el niño parecía temeroso al ver sus manos transparentes.

-- ¿Mami? --los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron de alegría, Fathy asintió.

--Parece que todo regresa a la normalidad --comentó unos segundos después cuando Jos ya no estaba. Padfoot fue hasta ella y la abrazó.

--Fathy, ¿por qué llorabas?

--No lo sé... es verdad, no lo sé --insistió ante la mirada recelosa de su novio.

Continuaron abrazados en silencio por poco más de media hora, hasta que la puerta abriéndose de golpe los sobresaltaba.

-- ¿Y Jos? --preguntó la voz de James antes de que su cuerpo entrara

--Regresó a su tiempo --contestó tranquilamente Fáthima

--Ajá --murmuró pensativa otra voz, Sirius y Fathy se miraron sin comprender -- ¿y Sirius?

--Aquí...

--...el otro --interrumpió la misma voz

--También regresó --contestó Padfoot

--Mmm...

-- ¿Harry? --preguntó Fathy mirando junto a su hermano, que recién aparecía

--Hola --dijo el chico pensativo

--Creí que regresarías a tu época

--Sí, yo pensé lo mismo cuando mis amigos desaparecieron a mitad de la clase. Supongo que yo tengo otra misión aquí, algo me ha de faltar. --murmuró con una mueca, el solo hecho de pensar lo que podría ser, le revolvía el estomago. Miró a Fathy, después a sus futuros padres y por último a Mía que abrazaba a Remus por la cintura. Hizo otra mueca intentando ocultar lo que sentía... ¿por qué rayos lo habían dejado solo?

-- ¿Sirius? --escuchaba esa voz pero no podía ver muy bien, se sentía cegado por tanto brillo -- Sirius --parecía que había estado llorando, intentó mirar, parecía Remus. Cerraba y abría los ojos repetidas veces lo más rápido que podía, empezaba a preocuparse. Escuchaba ruidos que no debían estar en su casa... cuando por fin pudo vislumbrar siluetas, las cosas fueron detallándose lentamente, todo estaba blanco, los ojos de Remus estaban totalmente rojos e hinchados. No comprendía lo que pasaba ahí... hasta que miró a las demás personas...

--Remus --dijo con la voz entrecortada -- ¿qué haces en un hospital?...

* * *

**_Lo sé, lo sé...mucho tiempo jejeje, pero tmb mucho que hacer XD, el proximo el FINAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no tardaré tanto  
_**

**_NOp, no dejaré ningún fic, seguro!!_**

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	12. Un final feliz :O

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD... HP.... JK  
**

* * *

**_EL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN  
_**

* * *

James se había portado extrañamente normal, no le había importado que su crecido amigo hubiera regresado al futuro con el resto. Harry se había preocupado en un principio pero ya no pensaba en eso. Lo único en lo que de vez en cuando se molestaba en pensar era en esa misión que lo mantenía ahí, pero a como pasaba todo cada vez se le olvidaba más. Según su padrino lo que había alterado a su tía había sido ese accidente en el centro comercial en navidad pero no había ocurrido ningún incidente en navidad, ni siquiera habían salido del colegio, entonces su tía debía estar perfectamente. Su padre estaba enterado de lo que pasaría y según él iba a hacer algo. Todo debería estar arreglado pero entonces, él no estaría ahí.

El tiempo se le terminaba o bueno eso creía él, el año escolar era el que estaba por acabarse y... él seguía varado con sus padres adolescentes. Los exámenes finales estaban excepcionalmente sencillos, pero estaba seguro de que no era porque fueran fáciles sino porque su futura madre no lo había dejado salir de su dormitorio hasta que los merodeadores la sacaron a ella con algunas mentirillas blancas. Durante las semanas de martirio en las que tenía que estudiar, no miró ni a James o Padfoot estudiando. Peter se la pasaba con la nariz entre los libros, Remus leía como siempre, Lily estudiaba fervientemente y compartía opiniones con Fathy quien tampoco estudiaba en toda la expresión de la palabra.

Los exámenes habían terminado, sorprendentemente aunque Sirius y James no habían abierto un solo libro aseguraron que habían sido los exámenes más fáciles que habían visto. Remus le había dicho que su padre y padrino habían sido muy listos, algo problemáticos pero inteligentes. No sabía que le dirían a los padres de James cuando lo vieran llegar pero no tenía a donde más ir, James se había negado terminantemente a que el chico se quedara en el colegio, y si habían aceptado a Sirius, por qué a él no.

--Les diremos la verdad --dijo James esperando en la estación a sus padres, todos lo miraron con la boca abierta. --es justo que te conozcan, ¿no? --Harry no se atrevió a refutar eso, le preocupaba que tanta verdad les dirían, ¿qué padre soportaría saber que su hijo moriría en pocos meses? --solo que serás mi hijo --dijo como si adivinara lo que el chico pensaba, Harry le sonrió nervioso, acababa de ver a una mujer terriblemente parecida a Fathy.

-- ¡James! --gritó la mujer corriendo hacia ellos, todos se giraron curiosos, James dio un brinco mientras Fathy se alejaba riendo. --hijo, ¿cómo estás?, ¿estás enfermo?, ¿te alimentaste bien?, te dije James que te abrigaras... --soltó todo aquello con una velocidad increíble.

Harry miró al hombre que se acercaba sonriente y abrazaba a Fáthima, se parecía mucho a James aunque no tenía el cabello alborotado como él.

--Hola cariño, bienvenida

--Gracias papá, ¿qué tiene? --preguntó Fathy señalando a la mujer que seguía revisando a James y soltaba cientos de preguntas rápidamente.

--Estos últimos meses no recibimos la misma cantidad de cartas del director y estuvo preocupada, le dije que nuestro hijo había madurado gracias a Lily --dijo sonriéndole a la pelirroja quien le regresó la sonrisa --que ya no era un niño pero... ya la conoces.

Fathy asintió divertida.

-- ¡Mamá, mamá estoy bien tranquila! --exclamó James intentando zafarse de la revisión, pero la mujer continuaba muy preocupada -- ¡Harry, mira es Harry! --gritó unos segundos después al darse cuenta de que su madre no lo soltaría. Harry dio un brinco y asustado miró a su futuro padre mientras los demás lo miraban a él y le sonreían.

-- ¡Lo recuerdas, es Harry el de las cartas! --volvió a gritar, respiró tranquilo cuando su madre lo soltaba.

Los dos Potter mayores se giraron hacia Harry quien irremediablemente se sonrojó.

--Oh Merlín, es idéntico a James --susurró la señora Potter luchando contra las lágrimas que parecían llevar las de ganar. Harry sonrió incómodo, nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, aunque tampoco había podido escoger respecto a eso, siempre terminaba siendo al que todos miraban. --ay no, no, no quiero llorar --se acercaba lentamente al muchacho que sentía que temblaba. Cuando llegó frente a Harry se quedó ahí de pie mirándolo, cada mueca, cada rasgo, cada centímetro de piel, todo-- ¡James, le heredaste ese cabello! --dijo de repente con la vista fija en el revuelto cabello de Harry, el chico se sonrojó aún más --abraza a tu abuela Harry --murmuró sonriente --niños --negó con la cabeza y después de un suspiro abrazó a Harry quien torpemente correspondió.

--Dorea, amor por favor, lo asfixias

--Oh Charlus pero míralo es idéntico a James, eres tan apuesto Harry --con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se separó un poco de Harry

--Oye mamá... ¿y nosotros no volvimos? --preguntó Fathy cruzándose de brazos

-- ¡Ay hija, lo siento pero es que estas cosas... tu hermano me descontrola tanto!

-- ¡Ahora que me he portado bien y tú te alteras mamá!

--James --Dorea Potter con las manos en las caderas se giró hacia su hijo y lo miró con una ceja enarcada --me asusté, creí que te había pasado algo, que estabas enfermo... y que tú te hayas portado bien ni tu madre te lo cree --todos soltaron una carcajada, James abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar cuando su madre lo señalaba con un dedo acusador --no lo digas.

--Siéntete como en casa Harry --comentó Charlus abrazando al chico.

-- Cariño, quieres que te llevemos

--No gracias señora Potter, mis padres... ahí están --dijo Lily señalando unas columnas más allá. Harry los buscó inmediatamente --Harry --la pelirroja se había acercado al muchacho, y al oído le susurró --los prepararé para que los conozcas, James se me adelantó

--Yo no...

--Tranquilo Harry, no pensaremos en cosas malas, ¿bien? --el chico asintió --te llamaré --le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a despedirse de su novio.

--Nos vemos en unas semanas Harry --dijo Remus palmeándole la espalda

-- ¡Más te vale que no llegues tarde Moony! --agregó Sirius colgándose de Harry

--Descuida, James, Fathy, Lily, señores Potter

--Anda con cuidado Remus y ya sabes, cuando quieras --dijo Dorea abrazando a Remus, el chico asintió y se retiró. Lily también se despidió y no fue hasta que los chicos subían las escaleras de casa cuando Dorea se dio cuenta de que Peter no había estado con ellos, pero una simple mentira de Sirius lo solucionó.

Siempre había deseado conocer a sus abuelos, eso era verdad pero... pero no había sido ese su deseo, estaba seguro... tenía muy claro cual había sido y ese ya se había cumplido, o por lo menos eso creía él. Sus abuelos se miraban felices y Lily ya le había dicho que ese sábado lo presentaría a sus padres. Le había costado un poco decirles todo pero lo habían aceptado gustosos. Pero justo lo que pasaría ese sábado era lo que no lo dejaba dormir, su tía Petunia lo conocería y eso podría cambiar drásticamente su época, pero Lily se miraba demasiado entusiasmada, si James había podido presentarlo a sus padres, ella también lo haría. Sabía que Petunia era la única hermana de su madre y que ella la quería, pero le carcomía saber si Lily la trataría igual a antes de que se enterara de una parte de lo que le había hecho.

-- ¿Se puede? --Dorea sonreía desde la puerta, Harry se sentó rápidamente en la cama y asintió --Harry --murmuró más seria mientras se sentaba junto al chico, él la miró curioso -- ¿sabes que tiene James?.

Esa pregunta lo desubicó, él no había notado algo diferente en él. Con tristeza y coraje comprendió que no conocía a su padre, que lo había engañado desde que se había enterado de la verdad. Pero entonces ¿por qué nadie le había dicho algo?. Pero su padrino tampoco había notado algo, él conocía perfectamente a James. Después de que se enteraran, ellos habían hablado y él había dicho que le parecía raro que actuara tan normal, que cualquiera estaría histérico o intentando hacer algo. Genial, ahora tenía más en que pensar. Miró a su abuela que esperaba una respuesta.

-- ¿A qué te refieres?

--Lo he visto más serio de lo normal...

-- ¿Preocupado? --se aventuró a preguntar, ella debía saberlo, lo conocía.

--No, está más bien pensativo y también he visto a Sirius cauteloso y creéme cuando te digo que él actuando así... --dejó la pregunta inconclusa esperando que Harry pudiera decirle algo.

--La verdad, yo lo he visto normal...

-- ¡SIRIUS VEN AQUÍ!

--Ahora qué... --murmuró Dorea saliendo apresurada, Harry la siguió.

-- ¡James déjalo en paz! --gritó Fathy cerrando de golpe la puerta de su habitación donde Sirius acababa de entrar y James intentaba explotarla

-- ¡James, baja esa varita inmediatamente! --ordenó la señora Potter llegando hasta sus hijos, pero James no parecía escuchar -- ¿quieres que te la quite indefinidamente?

--Pero mamá --se quejó James girándose hacia su madre, Dorea lo miraba severamente y Harry seguía todo retirado unos pasos

--Nada, la bajas o me la das... bien, ahora díganme lo que pasa --continuó cuando James renuente guardaba la varita.

--Bebi, ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo esta noche? --preguntó Sirius sonriéndole a Fáthima por unos centimetros que había abierto la puerta

-- ¡NO! --rugió James adelantándose un paso, pero una mirada de su madre lo obligó a no moverse. Harry se mordió el labio para no soltar una carcajada.

--No puedo decirlo así y aquí... --agregó Sirius mirando fijamente a su novia mientras salía más seguro, ella asintió rápidamente.

--Padfoot... --murmuró amenazante James, Sirius lo miró.

--Eh... yo creo que iré a comprar algunas cosas y me mantendré fuera de esta casa por lo que resta del día... Bebi vengo por ti a las 8

--James si te mueves... --amenazó Dorea al ver a su hijo intentar seguir a Sirius que bajaba las escaleras corriendo.

-- ¡Si lo haces tendrás que mantenerte lejos por más tiempo Padfoot, te lo advierto! --gritó James colgándose del barandal de las escaleras, abajo se escuchó el portazo que daba Sirius al salir -- ¡de qué te ríes!

-- ¡De nada! --se apresuró a contestar Harry

-- ¡Estás castigado! --gruñó James bajando furioso, Dorea no comprendía la actitud de su hijo y Harry solo soltó una carcajada.

--Harry, ¿sabes lo que tiene James?

--No abuela, no lo sé --contestó sin dejar de reír y esa sonrisa era igual a la de James, Dorea se alzó de hombros y continuó con sus labores mientras Fathy miraba a su futuro ahijado

-- ¿Sabes lo que va a hacer Sirius, no?

--Tú también lo sabes

--Pero... --de repente todo el color abandonó a Fathy. Sí, ella sabía para que quería Sirius llevarla a cenar, se lo había dicho unos días antes. Quería casarse en cuanto salieran del colegio, así su fatídico futuro no los alcanzaría sin ser felices. También le había dicho que James pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero él esperaría unos meses, eso le parecía tonto, quería aprovechar el máximo de tiempo con ella. Por lo menos había desistido de llevarla a casarse justo ese día. No quería ni imaginar como reaccionarían sus padres, aunque quizá el más peligroso ahí no era su papá, sino su hermano... James no parecía feliz porque se fuera a casar. --James lo va a matar...

--Terminará aceptándolo Fathy, se encariñó con Jos

--Sí pero... bueno, a él no le importa. Le llamaré a Lily --le dio un gran y efusivo beso a Harry y corrió a su habitación. Él regresó a la suya justo cuando el teléfono sonaba, fue hacia él, sabía que en esa casa los pocos teléfonos que habían tenían número propio, pero, ¿a él quien le llamaría?.

-- ¿Hola?

--_Harry, que bien que contestas. Quería hablar contigo_

_-- ¿_Lily?

--_Sí, te tengo una buena noticia..._ --La pelirroja parecía feliz, pero él sabía que James aún no le pedía matrimonio y seguro que Fathy no había alcanzado a llamarla

-- ¿A sí?

--_Sí, mis padres quieren conocerte. Dile a James que te traiga a las 6 para que se queden a cenar_

-- ¿Qué?, pero dijiste que el sábado... --eso no podía ser idea de ella, Fathy sí le había alcanzado a llamar y quería mantener lejos a James. Él no estaba preparado para conocerlos, de hecho, no estaba preparado para conocer a su tía Petunia y lo que Lily dijo después, lo hizo sentarse en la cama... "¿Vernon iría?"

--_Mis padres están emocionadicímos, no los puedo callar un segundo. Además tú podrías irte y... quiero que los conozcas_ --la voz de Lily había disminuido hasta ser casi un susurro, entonces todo eso no era por ella o por sus padres, incluso ocultaría el odio que parecía tener hacia su hermana por todo lo que le había hecho, eso era por él, para que los conociera. No quería pensar en como se había enterado Lily de que sus abuelos estaban muertos... bueno, sería lógico llegar a esa conclusión cuando dijo que había vivido con Petunia porque eran los únicos parientes que podían cuidarlo. Respiró hondo y contestó:

--Sí Lily, veré si James quiere llevarme

_-- ¡Claro que querrá!_

--Eso espero

--_Bueno entonces te dejo Harry, tengo que preparar la cena_

_--_Claro Lily, nos vemos en unas horas...

Dejó caer la bocina del teléfono y se recostó en la cama, no sabía que haría. Había sido más fácil con los Potter porque eran magos, pero los padres de su madre... ellos eran muggles por más familiarizados que estuvieran con la magia.

--Harry --dejó de ver el techo y vio hacia la puerta. James estaba en el umbral, no parecía nada feliz --Lily quiere que te lleve a su casa

--A las 6 --murmuró el chico volviendo a ver al techo

--Le pediré que se case conmigo...

Harry se sentó de un brinco. Sabía que se habían casado jóvenes, pero no sabía que tanto.

-- ¿Hoy?

--No, en unos días... pero estoy nervioso... aún pienso que me dirá que no...

Harry lo miró con una ceja enarcada mientras se señalaba.

--Aún así, no sabes como es Lily --siguió James, Harry hizo una mueca de dolor, era verdad, él no sabía como era su madre. --no te preocupes por eso Harry, ya lo tengo todo arreglado respecto a eso... ahora ayúdame para ver como le pido eso a tu madre, anda

--James, ¿te molestaría decirme cómo es que tienes todo arreglado?

--Sí, me molesta... dime como le pido a Lily que se case conmigo

--No te digo nada hasta que tú me digas algo

-- ¡Óyeme no, soy tu padre!

--Lo serás

--Es lo mismo, ayúdame

--No

--Pues no me caso y tú no naces --dijo cruzándose de brazos

-- ¡ABUELA! --gritó Harry sonriendo, James lo miró con ojos entrecerrados

-- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿James qué le haces a Harry?

-- ¡Yo nada!

--Dice que no piensa casarse para que yo no nazca si...

-- ¡James Potter como te atreves a decir eso!

--Mamá, solo quiero que me ayude y no quiere

--Pero esas cosas no se dicen James

--Era una broma --masculló fulminando con la mirada a Harry

--Bien, no se peleen por favor --murmuró Dorea saliendo

--Aprendes rápido, pero no te diré nada

--James...

--No y si no quieres ayudarme perfecto, me las arreglaré yo solo... --dijo adelantándose a la puerta

--Espera, te ayudo, no quiero que lo arruines

--Gracioso --murmuró dándole un suave golpe en el hombro a Harry.

Se había pasado toda la tarde ayudando a planear el momento decisivo, como decía James. Ni siquiera se había acordado de que conocería a los padres de Lily hasta que estuvo delante de la puerta e intentó dar media vuelta, pero James sonriendo y bromeando le aseguró que no se lo comerían. Lily los recibió ilusionada con un beso a cada uno, cuando iban al recibidor James se quejó por el beso en la mejilla, pero la pelirroja solo soltó una risita.

A medio camino Harry se quedó mirando la alacena debajo de las escaleras, estaba consciente de que no era la misma casa pero la decoración se parecía terriblemente.

-- ¿Harry? --Lily se había regresado -- ¿qué pasa? --la mirada de la pelirroja fue hasta la alacena, donde Harry seguía mirando, se mordió el labio y lo abrazó, con cuidado lo giró hacia ella. Aunque el chico fuera más alto que ella, lo veía como a su pequeño hijo, no podía hacer nada contra su instinto materno. --todo está bien, tranquilo

--Lo sé --murmuró Harry sin dejar de ver la alacena, una risita lo hizo desviar la vista hacia las escaleras donde una muchacha delgada bajaba, tía Petunia no había cambiado mucho solo había envejecido. Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía cuando la muchacha hacía una mueca de asco al verlos abrazados, sin saludarlo siquiera fue hacia la puerta donde llamaban.

--No quiero que asustes a Vernon, no le digas esas tonterías raras --bufó cuando abría, Lily abrazó con más fuerza a Harry

--Pues ve a dar una vuelta, aún no se lo presento a mis padres y no voy a hablar con claves para no lastimar su falsa y estúpida sensibilidad --Harry miró con la boca abierta a Lily, lo que tenía ahí nunca la había escuchado hablar en esa forma, los ojos de la pelirroja arrojaban fuego. Petunia lo miró de pies a cabeza y con la misma mueca de asco abrió la puerta y salió, lo único que Harry pudo ver fue a un muchacho enorme, muy alto, lo único que le faltaba era el bigote. --vamos Harry, olvídate de la estúpida de mi hermana, mis padres te esperan.

Se dejó arrastrar por Lily, quizá después de todo si le había afectado el que le hubiera contado un poco de su infancia o ya no soportaba la forma en que Petunia la trataba. Una pregunta, la misma pregunta de nuevo lo asaltaba, ¿qué tanto cambiaría el futuro de ellos?, ¿sería el mismo su futuro? Y más importante aún... ¿cómo estaría su tía?. Mientras él seguía ensimismado, Lily ya lo había presentado y por más que lo llamaban, no reaccionaba.

-- ¿Harry? --James se había acercado al chico que seguía con la vista perdida.

-- ¿Hijo, estás bien? --miró a Lily que lo miraba preocupada, le sonrió y asintió -- ¿seguro?

--Sí Lily, todo bien solo...

-- ¿Harry?

--Me quedé pensando --sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió --perdona, ¿decías algo?

--Te presentaba a mis padres --Lily le regresó la sonrisa mientras señalaba a dos señores mayores, los ojos del hombre le llamaron la atención, eran verdes, no como los de él o Lily pero tenían un brillo especial.

--Te pareces tanto a tu padre --dijo su abuela mirándolo detenidamente, se esforzó por no rodar los ojos, no sería amable, sintió un golpe en la cabeza, Lily estaba frente a él sonriendo, al girar un poco la cabeza se topó con James que negaba con la cabeza sonriéndole, al parecer no había tenido tanto éxito como había creído.

Petunia no se apareció por ahí durante el tiempo que estuvieron y Harry lo agradecía con el alma, no estaba seguro de que James se fuera a controlar como otras veces y lo último que quería era que su tía lo odiara más aún. Cerca de las 11 de la noche, Petunia había llegado y subido directo a su habitación, gritando que no quería conocer más fenómenos, para vergüenza de sus abuelos. Él les aseguró cerca de diez veces que no importaba, pero ellos seguían disculpándose. Antes de irse, había echado un vistazo a Lily, esos ojos en verdad se podían leer fácilmente o sería quizá también que mantenía los puños apretados con fuerza contra su pantalón, que estaba roja y que sus ojos lanzaban fuego... pero podía asegurar que estaba furiosa.

-- ¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A DECIRLE ESO!

--Aún recuerdo cuando me gritaba así --murmuró James mientras se alejaban de la casa.

Al llegar, Harry subió directo a su habitación, se tendió sobre la cama y volvió a pensar en la razón por la que estaba ahí... ya había repasado el deseo que había pedido más de cien veces y...

-- ¡ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO TRAIDOR! --el grito de James lo hizo olvidar sus pensamientos y dar un brinco. Tropezó con sus propios pies al intentar correr.

Para cuando pudo salir de la habitación, Dorea y Charlus ya estaban ahí e intentaban detener la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en la habitación, solo podía ver flashes de colores, Fathy miraba furiosa todo aquello, hasta que después de un par de atemorizantes gritos de Charlus, todo se cubrió de calma.

-- ¡Todo el mundo a dormir ahora! --volvió a gritar Charlus, Fáthima renuente se retiró, Harry no sabía si hacer lo mismo.

--Anda a dormir Harry, si no también a ti te tocará el castigo --dijo Dorea sonriéndole, parecía acostumbrada a todo eso.

--Ninguno de los dos es un niño ya... --escuchó que decía Charlus.

Al día siguiente, James y Sirius parecían más amigos que nunca. Harry no se atrevió a preguntar si se debía a alguna amenaza del patriarca Potter, presentía que de ser así solo lograría más problemas entre esos dos. Aunque lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, había logrado que James aceptara el matrimonio de su hermana que se llevaría a cabo el próximo mes. Pero él no podía esperar tanto, tenía que volver a su época... quería ver a su tía, solo esperaba que nada le hubiera pasado... al fin tenía una familia y que ésta se desvaneciera de la noche a la mañana por un simple error de... se desconectó de la plática que supuestamente mantenía con James y Sirius, que de hecho, solo Sirius hablaba, y retrocedió algunos meses, días, no sabía exactamente en que tiempo contar, en el pasado habían pasado meses pero quizá en su época solo algunos días... no lo sabía. Una imagen le llegó a la cabeza... el callejón, la anciana, la pregunta... ¿qué deseaba más en la vida?, la respuesta apareció al instante, con sus palabras... "que su vida continuara como estaba, que su tía no muriera". No había deseado que sus padres revivieran, no, porque él sabía que eso no era posible, tampoco que no murieran porque no podía retroceder en el tiempo para evitarlo (o por lo menos eso había creído), no... no había sido nada de eso como había pensado, tampoco en evitar que Mía muriera... había llegado con los merodeadores para evitar que la única familia que le quedaba, muriera. Harry miró a Fathy que se sentaba en las piernas de Sirius, se veía tan feliz, tan diferente a la mujer que él había conocido no hacía mucho, se miraba sana, en pocas palabras. Pero si todo había pasado cuando la navidad, ¿entonces por qué seguía ahí?.

--Mañana iré con mamá y papá al centro comercial que inaugurarán, compraremos algunas cosas para la boda, si te le declaras a Lily, hermanito podremos hacer una boda doble...

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento de golpe, todo se había retrasado pero pasaría... ahí sus abuelos morirían, sabía que no podía impedirlo pero no quería verlo... todo sería un golpe duro... pero si eso pasaba no se casarían, Fáthima no podría casarse.

-- ¿Harry? --escuchó algunas voces que lo llamaban, pero no podía salir de esa burbuja en la que se asustaba cada vez más. ¿Cómo evitaba eso?, sus abuelos tenían que morir en un ataque de Voldemort a una plaza muggle, pero estaba ahí para impedir que su tía sufriera ese shock, ahora lo sabía, por eso no había regresado cuando James había asegurado tener todo listo para que todo se repitiera pero que no se repitiera, expresión que solo él había podido entender.

-- ¡Fáthima por favor... --se puso de pie de un brinco, asustando más a todos --...no vayas a ese centro comercial, por favor, no vayas! --sin haberse dado cuenta las lágrimas habían comenzado a bañarle las mejillas, su mirada implorante se fijo en los ojos de Fathy quien no comprendía una sola palabra

--Harry tranquilo, siéntate --murmuró James preocupado mientras lo empujaba de los hombros, pero el chico se zafó rápidamente y dio un par de pasos hacia Fáthima y la tomó de los brazos

--No vayas, prométeme que no irás por favor...

-- Harry...

-- ¡Prométemelo! --gritó desesperado

--Tranqui...

-- ¡No me toques! --exclamó alejándose de James --Fáthima por favor... no vayas

--No iré Harry, pero tranquilízate...

--Promételo

--Lo prometo, tranquilo

--Bien, bien... --bajó los brazos tranquilo, se dejó arrastrar hasta el sofá por James

--Harry por qué esa petición

--Si vas a ese centro comercial pasará algo que no debe pasar... solo no vayas a la inauguración y si ese algo pasa... recuerda a Jos...

--James, ¿quieres explicarme que rayos es todo ese desastre que tienes en tu habitación? --Dorea Potter llegaba muy seria, Harry miró a su futuro padre que de un brinco corría hasta su madre

--Dime que no moviste nada

--Claro que no moví nada, ni siquiera entré...

--Gracias mamá, es una poción en la que trabajo... es un bien para la humanidad --gritó éste corriendo hacia su habitación, Dorea miró a los demás, ellos solo se alzaron de hombros. Harry se quedó pensativo, James actuaba extraño, más de lo normal. Dorea continuó hacia la cocina, fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera haciendo su hijo, sabía que no quería enterarse.

* * *

-- Remus --dijo con voz entrecortada -- ¿qué haces en un hospital?

Remus se separó de la puerta y miró a Sirius que se le acercaba tambaleándose. La cara del animago se deformó al verlo bien, acababa de caer en cuanta de la única razón por la que su amigo estaría en el hospital.

-- ¡Papi! --sin bajar la mirada levantó a Jos y dando un par de pasos fue hasta Tonks

--Por favor, llévalo a... a... --guardó silencio, la voz se quebraba y no quería que el niño lo viera llorar. Tonks asintió inmediatamente, los demás llegaban confundidos, no comprendían como era que habían aparecido ahí y más aún pues no encontraban a Harry, también se los llevó, ni siquiera dejó a Meital que saludara a su padre. --Remus, dime que estoy equivocado --rogó cuando se quedaron solos. Remus bajó la mirada impotente.

--La... la desconectan --balbuceó respirando hondo.

-- ¡Por qué los dejaste! --gruñó Sirius tomándolo de la túnica

-- ¡Yo no quería Sirius! --gritó Remus levantando la mirada furioso -- ¡Fáthima firmó, ella quería eso, se aseguró de que si le pasaba esto no la mantuvieran viva!

--No, no, Fathy no lo haría, ella pensaría en Joselle, en su hijo... ella no lo haría --murmuró Sirius recargado contra la pared, se dejó caer mientras las lágrimas salían -- ¡NO! --gritó cuando Remus se le acercaba...

-- ¿Sirius? --levantó la mirada al escuchar esa voz. Harry llegaba corriendo -- qué... qué pasó... ¿dónde está mi tía... por qué siguen en el hospital?

--Ella...

-- ¡No, no está muerta! --exclamó Sirius golpeando con fuerza el piso -- ¡NO!

--Sirius... --murmuró Remus arrodillándose junto a Sirius, le pasó un brazo por los hombros que Sirius se apresuró a arrojar --por favor Sirius, por tu hijo tienes que ser fuerte

-- ¡Te digo que mi Fathy no pudo morir, ella no puede... no...! --las palabras no le salieron más, Harry miró congelado como su padrino se abrazaba a Remus, estaba destrozado y él no se sentía mejor... pero no podía haber pasado porque... pues Fáthima le había prometido no ir al centro comercial y... y él había vuelto a su tiempo después de que Fathy le prometiera eso... no, su tía no podía estar muerta. Sacó la varita de su túnica y fue a la puerta. Escuchó un susurro que lo llamaba pero no hizo caso, un simple bombarda y entraba cuando el último hechizo se deshacía. Con varita en mano avanzó hasta la cama sin importarle lo que decían los medimagos, en un hábil movimiento mandó a volar las varitas de todos los sanadores.

--Tía... me lo prometiste... no... no pudiste ir y... por favor despierta... no... --las lágrimas lo traicionaron rápidamente, Fáthima simplemente no respiraba. -- ¡NO, DESPIERTA!

--Harry --murmuró Sirius abrazándolo, el chico intentó zafarse pero su padrino lo apretaba bien, con cuidado lo giró y abrazó con más fuerza.

--Ella no está muerta, solo... solo duerme --balbuceó con la cara hundida en el pecho de su padrino

--Vamos, tenemos que irnos --murmuró Sirius arrastrándolo, Remus balbuceó algunos hechizos hacia los sanadores.

-- ¿Por qué enajenas a los sanadores?

-- ¿¡Fáthima!? --exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-- ¿Por qué me dices Fáthima, Harry? --Fathy se sentaba en la cama y curiosa miraba a su alrededor -- ¿qué haces aquí Sirius? --preguntó alarmada --por tu culpa Remus hace algo ilegal, claro, que otra explicación podría haber para... --de un brinco Sirius había llegado junto a ella y con un beso acallado cualquier regaño -- ¿qué te pasa... qué hago en el hospital?... ¡pero Sirius alguien vendrá, tienes que irte, no puedes dejarme sola de nuevo, anda lárgate ya!

--Te amo --susurró Sirius sonriéndole como tonto, Fáthima no comprendía nada, apenas si recordaba que estaba enferma o había estado enferma. --te espero en casa, vamos Harry... Remus manda a los demás a la casa por favor.

Fáthima confundida lo miró irse realmente feliz, vio a Remus preguntando la razón, pero el licántropo modificaba la memoria de los sanadores, también estaba radiante.

Tan solo un par de días después, Fathy pudo volver a casa y para fortuna de todos, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Jos no se separaba de su madre ni un minuto y Fáthima no quería que lo hiciera. Meital parecía feliz de volver a estar con su padre, había comprendido fácilmente que su madre tenía que morir y Harry aunque estaba feliz de que su tía viviera y de que Meital hubiera aceptado ir al cine con él, sentía que algo le faltaba o sería quizá que el que James hubiera dicho que todo estaba controlado y que todo seguía igual a como él lo recordaba le carcomía... eso sin mencionar las horas que se había pasado encerrado en su habitación y que no lo había dejado entrar... le habría gustado quedarse un poco más para averiguar lo que había planeado.

--Harry --dijo Sirius una hora antes de que la pelicula comenzara, ya se les había hecho tarde porque Meital no encontraba la bendita falda que quería ponerse

--Sirius es tarde y...

--Solo quiero hablar contigo sobre algo, ven... --Harry miró implorante a Meital, ella solo le sonrió y salió de la casa --bien, bien aquí si quieres... sé que no has tenido novias y cuando un chico... --los ojos de Harry se abrieron enormes, Sirius no podía estar intentando tener una charla de padre-hijo con él... --llega a tu edad hay algunos cambios que el cuerpo sufre y que quizá no comprendas... --sí, en definitiva su padrino intentaba una charla como esa, pero ¿por qué ahora que iba al cine?.

--Sirius, esto se alargará demasiado y la película empezará en poco... ¿te parece si hablamos después?...

--Bien, solo protéjanse...

-- ¡Solo vamos a ver una película! --exclamó el chico sonrojado --Meital es mi amiga y vamos-a-ver-una-película

--Bien, bien, solo decía... --Harry bufó por lo bajó y abrió la puerta --pero prométeme que... --el chico cerró de un portazo. Al salir, se topó con una enorme sonrisa de Meital, bajó los escalones de un brinco totalmente sonrojado.

--Vaya genio que le heredaste --murmuró una voz detrás de Sirius, una voz demasiado conocida para el animago, con lentitud se giró. Su boca casi cae hasta el piso al ver frente a él, a un hombre parecido, casi idéntico a Harry, solo que de ojos avellana y junto a él, una pelirroja que le sonreía... después, todo se desmayó.

---------------------------Meses después------------------------------------------

--Por favor, pórtate bien... no les des tantos problemas a los profesores --decía Lily por décima vez esa mañana, James regresaba de subir el equipaje de Harry al tren

--Oh vamos Lily, deja que se divierta --murmuró dejando caer su brazo en los hombros de Harry, el chico sonrió ante la cara que puso su madre.

--Va a la escuela, no a un parque...

--Pero tiene que divertirse en...

--A la escuela se va a estudiar --interrumpió Lily. James le guiñó un ojo a su hijo y lo llevó hasta el tren donde Remus se despedía de su hija.

--Con cuidado --dijo James dándole un abrazo

--Aquí estaremos, por siempre hijo --dijo Lily abrazándolo junto a James.

Harry asintió, ahora tenía algo para desear que las vacaciones llegaran... ya podía ser como los demás y ansiar que las clases terminaran para poder regresar a casa... sus padres estaban con él, tenía una familia completa, por fin..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...

**Dudas, comentarios y demás... dejen e-mail, que constestaré, solo asegurénse de que esté bien escrito... un final más sin prólogo o continuación... XD...**

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


End file.
